Save Me
by ethereal123
Summary: It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by.
1. This Night at the beach

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 1 - This night at the beach**

The sun was down. Outside, a meek breeze was sweeping the sands off the beach. A few meters away, two half drunk persons were walking, laughing, having fun. One of them was Marissa Cooper. The other one was Trey Atwood. Turning quickly, Trey grabbed Marissa and started tickling her. The brunette begged him to stop, although she was laughing. Both of them were feeling dizzy, thus, they fell on the sand, Trey on top. That's when their eyes met.

- Trey... Marissa warned him, noticing his glare. He put his finger on the girl's lips and moved closer.

- Come on, he whispered. That's when Marissa got violent and started pushing him.

- Trey I said STOP. Marissa noticed his eyes were red. He wasn't acting normally... what was wrong with him? She wasn't feeling that secure anymore, he was way too strong.

- Trey you're hurting me... He wouldn't let go. He held her tighter, trying to keep her still as he approached his lips. She felt tears on her cheek as she realised there's nothing she could do...

Alex Kelly parked her jeep and got out. There was no way she could pass by Orange County and not stop by the beach. She started walking on the sand. What a wonderful night. The starts were out, the wind was just warm enough. Putting her hands in her pocket, she remembered her last visit on that beach. The bonfire. She sighted. That was something she would rather forget... That's when she heard her. Alex stopped, trying to localise the voice. There was no mistake possible : She would recognise Marissa's voice from miles away. Scanning the beach, the found what she was looking for and ran.

- Please stop... Marissa was now crying, hitting Trey on the chest. She could feel his fingers in her skin. Her blood was pulping...

- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Screamed someone. Marissa felt the lost of Trey's weight on her and noticed someone had removed him. Quickly, the person grabbed her hand and helped her to stand up. Everything was foggy around her. The person forced her to run, as far as possible. Slowly, Marissa was regaining her vision. Looking behind her, she noticed Trey was out of sight. She stopped running. The beach was empty. Did he run away? Maybe he stayed where he was? Her whole body was in pain. Turning around, she bumped in her rescuer. She blinked a few times.

- Alex? She mumbled. The blonde glanced at her. She noticed Marissa's shirt was torn, and the bruises were already showing up at some places. It will only get worse in the next hours... She stayed still, not knowing what to say. Marissa jumped in her arms, holding her tightly.

- Thank you, she whispered in a trembling voice, tears still falling on her cheeks. Alex rubbed her back, trying to act cool. The truth was, she was still in shock.

- It's okay, she said in a reassuring voice. They stood in that position for a while. Marissa wasn't letting go of her, and Alex didn't dare make the first move. Finally, Marissa backed off. Alex hesitated for a moment, then got closer and dried her friend's tears with her fingers. They lips were almost brushing. Their eyes met. Alex backed off and forced a smile. So did Marissa.

- Come on, Alex said, I'll get you home. Marissa nodded and followed the blonde to the Jeep. As they sat down, Alex asked :

- You mother's house?

- Where else, Marissa said. The ride was silent. Neither one of them knew what to say, although they both had so much in mind. Marissa noticed with sadness that they had arrived. She felt safe in Alex's car. Alex had always been her escape from her world. The engine stopped. She could feel Alex's eyes on her. She wanted her to leave. Maybe, but Marissa didn't want to. This was all so awkward. Against her will, Marissa put her hands on the door handle and pulled it. That's when she felt Alex grab her wrist. She looked up.

- Will you be alright? Alex asked. Marissa nodded. She turned to leave, but Alex didn't let go of her wrist.

- If there's anything I can do...

- Will you stay tonight? The words had come out before Marissa could have held them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how is it so far? Please leave reviews.

- Ethereal123


	2. Right here with me

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by._

**Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 2 – Right here with me**

Marissa's eyes were begging. Alex stayed still, observing the brunette. She shouldn't do it. She should go back to L.A as soon as possible. Staying with her would only make Alex's feelings rise again, these feelings she tried to bury for a few months now.

- Please, Alex, Marissa said. Alex sighted. This girl was her weakness. She nodded and got out of the car, following Marissa. To be honest, she didn't want to leave Marissa alone after such events, however, her instincts were screaming _run away before it's too late_. Marissa unlocked the door and held it open for Alex to pass. The blonde looked around. Nothing had changed in this house.

Marissa locked the door and turned to face Alex. She felt guilty for forcing her to stay. She knew it was the last thing Alex wanted, or needed, right now, but she simply couldn't afford staying alone tonight. Besides, Alex's departure had been so quick, there was so much left unsaid. Now was her chance to clear things up. Alex was staring at her, she seemed worried.

- Do you want me to disinfect your bruises? She proposed. Marissa looked at her reflection. From what she could see, her neck was swollen, she had fingerprints at some places on her arm, her shirt was sticking to her body because of the blood... She felt Alex's hands on her waist and laid backward in Alex's embrace. _How come she's not repulsed_, Marissa thought. _I'm hideous._

- Come on, Alex said in a soft voice, let's clean you up. She took Marissa's hand and took her upstairs, in the bathroom. Slowly, she reached the end of Marissa's shirt and pulled it up, one millimetre at a time, stopping to make sure she wasn't hurting her. When she uncovered her body, Alex noticed how badly she was hurt and quickly pushed Marissa in a position in which she couldn't see her reflection. She lifted the girl's chin.

- I want you to close your eyes, Alex said. Marissa did what she was told to. Alex reached the disinfectant and applied some on Marissa's bruises.

- I'm sorry if it hurts... She whispered. But Marissa didn't complain. Right on top of the girl's hips, a big part of her flesh was pulled out. Closing her own eyes, Alex slowly applied the alcohol, expecting Marissa to scream. The brunette stayed quiet. She did, however, insert her nails in Alex's shoulders, transferring her pain. Alex forced her eyes open as she applied more alcohol. This time, Marissa screamed and pushed her. Alex pushed her back against the door, holding her still, and applied more disinfectant. The cut was really bad, but she had to disinfect it now, or else, it could get ugly. Marissa was shaking. Alex finished up the cleaning and put a bandage on the cut. Then, she got closer and kissed Marissa on the cheek.

- We're done, she said. Marissa opened her eyes. Her fingers were still in Alex's flesh. She looked down. Alex's leg was between hers. The blonde was forced to be in that position so Marissa wouldn't move, but right now, all she could see was that every inch of their body was connected. Alex noticed it too. She loosened her grip on Marissa.

- You should choose your boyfriends better next time, Alex said. Marissa bit her lip.

- That wasn't my boyfriend, she replied. Alex backed off and started to put away the bandages.

- Then who's your boyfriend, she replied. Ryan? Marissa stayed quiet. Alex mentally slapped herself. Why did she bring this? She finished cleaning up and faced Marissa again.

- Why didn't you call him tonight? Alex asked.

- He's out of town, Marissa replied. She was avoiding Alex's eyes. The blonde noticed it.

- Look, Marissa said, if this is too weird for you I'll understand.

- I'm not leaving you alone, Alex cut her. Marissa looked up. Why had she chosen Ryan over her? She asked herself. And then again, did she really make that choice? Didn't Alex force her into that choice by leaving? Marissa realised she was still shirtless. Alex opened the door.

- You might want to wear something.. she said. Marissa followed her. When they reached her bedroom, Alex stopped. She didn't want to be impolite and just get in, which Marissa found cute. Smiling, she opened the door and pushed Alex in. This room hadn't changed neither, Alex noticed. If Ryan was Marissa's boyfriend, then who was that guy? She wanted to ask, but knew she shouldn't. If Marissa wanted to tell her, she would already have had.

- Here, Marissa said, trowing a pyjama on the bed. That should do. Alex picked it up. Right, Marissa wanted her to stay for the night. Her fingers were shaking. There is not way she could hold these feelings if she slept in the name bad as Marissa for the whole night.

- Alex, Marissa called. The blonde looked up.

- Could you not tell Ryan about what happened? Neither anyone else. Alex nodded while Marissa was closing the lights.

- I can keep a secret, she said, bringing flash backs in Marissa's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	3. Hard morning

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**I JUST GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE!!!! So if you're Canadian, beware!!! **

**- Oh... yea the story... right. ( Feels so good to drive alone! ) Ok ok, here it goes.  
- By the way I'm glad you're all liking where it's going. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 3 - Hard morning**

Alex stayed awake the whole night. Everytime she would close her eyes and get sleepy, Marissa would start shaking and screaming and, each time, Alex would wake her up from her nightmare. At 1 o'clock in the morning, when Marissa started shaking again, Alex tried something else. She pulled the brunette in her arms and held her tightly, until Marissa calmed down. After that, Marissa didn't wake her up anymore. She slept peacefully in the blonde's arms.

Alex's cell phone woke them up the next morning. When the blonde opened her eyes, she noticed that her arms were wrapped around Marissa's body and, even thought it was the last thing she wanted to do, she rolled out of bed and picked up her call. Marissa felt a sudden cold, it was the lost of Alex's touch. A pain on her stomach reminded her of yesterday's events. She noticed Alex was lowering her voice. Who was she talking to? Marissa got up, holding her head.

- Alex? She called. Alex came back, trowing her cell phone on the bed.

- How are you feeling? She asked her. Marissa was standing next to her closet, a pile of clothes on the ground. She seemed discouraged. Alex got closer and grabbed a shirt. She helped Marissa to wear it and then gave her a pink scarf that matched perfectly with the yellow of her shirt. Then, noticing the bruise on Marissa's forehead, she grabbed a yellow cap and put in on top.

- You look good, she said with a smile. And you're always cold anyway, so they won't be suspecting anything. Marissa looked at her reflection, satisfied. Alex had perfectly covered all her bruises.

- Thanks, she said. Alex gave her a wink and grabbed her own shirt.

- So, Marissa asked, having trouble with your girlfriend? She was making allusion to call Alex had locked herself in the bathroom to take. Alex hesitated, but Marissa did not see it since she had turned her back.

- Kind off, she said with a laugh. I forgot to call her yesterday, she explained.

- You didn't tell her about... did you? Marissa panicked. Alex gave her a reassuring smile.

- Of course not.

- Good, Marissa whispered as she looked away.

- So... I have to pass by the Bait Shop, Alex started. Got some stuff to pick up. _ So that's why she came back_, Marissa thought.

- Yes, ok, Marissa replied. I have to pass by the diner anyway, Summer and I wanted to meet the guys there.

- Okay, Alex said, while Marissa was reaching for her car keys.

- Oh shit, she said, I left my car in front of... she stopped herself from saying _Trey's apartment. _

- His house? Alex completed for her. She nodded.

- I'll give you a ride. Where does he live?

- I don't want to go there right now, Marissa admitted. I don't want to talk to him, she said, remembering yesterday's events, or even see him... I don't want to even see his house or anything that could...

- Shsh... Alex said, taking Marissa in her arms. The girl was shaking. She felt Alex's breath in her neck and calmed down, holding the blonde tightly.

- We don't have to go there, she whispered, rubbing Marissa's back. I'll drive you to the diner. Marissa tightened her grip.

- Don't tell anyone, she asked. Please.

- I won't, Alex promised. But we got to get going. Marissa nodded as they both got out of the house.

In the car, Marissa was nervously looking at her reflection, studying the bruises. If anyone sees those, they would know right away. On a red light, Alex turned to face her. No word was said, but simply with the way she looked at her, and with the smile that she gave, she calmed Marissa down. The light turned green again, and Alex drove off. Once again, it was a silent ride, full of emotions. Marissa wanted to know more about Alex's girlfriend. Was Alex in love with her? More that she loved Her? She studied Alex. The blonde seemed stable, although she had a worried expression right now, which was probably caused by yesterday's events. _ I cause trouble to everybody_, Marissa thought.

- Here we are, Alex said as she stopped the engine. She didn't want to leave Marissa alone, but she couldn't protect her forever. _Especially now that we both have a different life_, she thought. Marissa sighted.

- Will I see you again? She risked.

- My phone number is the same, Alex replied. Silence again. Marissa made a move to open the door, then stopped again. _ I think, this is your world, and I don't fit in. _ Alex's smell was everywhere in the car. She died to ask. Her fingers lingered on the door handle, but she didn't pull it.

- When are you going back? She finally heard herself say. _Does she want me to stay? _Alex thought. _No, why would she? After all, she's the one who let me go. Who didn't stop me._

- Tonight, she replied. Marissa tried really hard to hold the tears. She couldn't ask Alex to stay more. She didn't have the right.

- Ok. She pulled the handle.

- Take care, Alex screamed as Marissa was closing the door. She waved at the blonde and walked in the diner's direction. Alex honked, but Marissa was gone. She had to clean up her tears before anyone would see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep reviewing. Please?

- Ethereal123


	4. The Bait Shop

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by_

**Thanks ****FiresOfDeath****!! Hehe once you get the parking, everything is easy, trust me. Just… don't burn a red light and respect the speed limit. **

**- I know uh she's leaving so soon. But her life isn't there anymore. (In the OC, they make her look like some no-future teenager, and I hated it!) **

**- About Alex's GF… well not yet. You'll find out sometime soon, I think. She's not important for the moment. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 4 – The Bait Shop**

Marissa cleaned her face and got out of the bathroom. Looking around, she finally found Summer and sat next to her, putting on her fake smile. Alex guessed correctly, Summer did not make a remark about her clothes. _ Am I always that cold? _Relieved, Marissa relaxed her body. They talked about this and that, waiting for Seth and Ryan to come. Maybe everything could get back to normal, Marissa thought. _ You know it's a lie_, a voice in her head said. Why did she let Alex go? Why again? She felt a kiss in her neck, right on top of the scarf, and jolted.

- I scared you? Ryan asked playfully as he sat close to her. Marissa heart was racing.

- A bit, she said. He approached his hand, Marissa couldn't take her eyes off that hand...

- Stop, she said as she hit his hand, stronger that she attended to.

- I'm so-rry, he laughed sarcastically, not really noticing her strange mood. However, he did not make another attempt, which calmed Marissa. Nervously, she arranged the scarf.

- So how was your trip? Summer asked as Seth came back with four latte.

- Oh you know... he said, the usual..

Meanwhile, Alex parked in front of the Bait Shop, her mind still on Marissa. And on that guy. Who was he anyway? What was Marissa doing with him that night, if she was Ryan's girlfriend? Marissa is not the cheating kind... Alex laughed sarcastically. Right, not the cheating kind. _Nothing happened with Ryan, _oh really?_ Is that why they're together now? _ Not noticing what she was doing, she bumped into someone.

- Oh sorry, she said. Do you know where I could find mister Knight:? I have an appointment with him...

- And you are? The tattooed guy asked.

- I'm Alex Kelly. I used to manage this place a while ago.

- Oh, Alex, the guy said. I'm Alexander Knight, pleased to meet you. They shook hands.

- So you're the new manager, Alex noticed with a smirk. He was enormous, tattooed, and had piercing at places Alex didn't know a needle could get in.

- Yeah, he replied. So you came for your stuff? He asked. Follow me. Trey will help you to carry all your shit to your car.

- Oh, really, it's fine, Alex said. I don't have that much...

- I said he'll do it, Alexander cut her. I'm not paying that retard to sit on his ass. ATWOOD, COME HERE! He screamed. Alex stopped. Atwood? Why was that name ringing a bell? A tall, good looking gentleman arrived. Alex checked him out, and so did he. They both started at each other, trying to remember why they seem so familiar. Trey got it first, but didn't let it show on his face.

- Hi, he said politely, I'm Trey.

- I'm not paying you to flirt with the costumers, Alexander said as he slapped Trey behind the head. Move her boxes and come back, I need you downstairs.

- Ok, Trey said and, as he left, he added : Asshole. Alex rolled her eyes and picked up one of her boxes. They were two in total. Really not that much of a big deal.

- You know, I don't really need your help... She said. Trey grabbed the second box and took the first one from Alex's arms, transporting both of them.

- It's alright, really, Trey said. The farther from that dickhead, the better. They walked silently, Alex leading the way. Trey's heart was racing. Did she recognise him? Of course not, she would have killed him by now. But from where does she know Marissa? Will she tell her that she saw him? Will she tell Ryan? Dear God, Ryan mustn't know about this, ever!

- It's here, Alex said. Trey put down the boxes and sighted with relieve. They were heavy after all. Under the sun, Alex noticed a hit on Trey's forehead. It looked a lot like a shoe mark. Perhaps, Marissa's... Trey noticed the way she was looking at him and panicked.

- I... better get going, he said. She grabbed his wrist. Trey wanted to pull it away and run, but he did not. It would be way too suspect.

- Trey Atwood, she said slowly, looking in his eyes. Nice to meet you. Trey looked up, trying to act cool.

- Yea, he said, me too. And quickly left. Alex watched him leave as she sat back in her jeep. Atwood. Atwood... who had that name?

Marissa was relieved when they left the diner. She wasn't enjoying being seen in public. She wanted to go back in her room, to crawl back in her bed... She felt strong hands on her hips.

- Hey baby, are you alright? Ryan asked with worry. Marissa pushed his hand away.

- I'm okay, she lied.

- So, you didn't tell me how it went with Trey the other night. You know, you had planned on watching some movies with him.

- It was fine, Marissa said, avoidant.

- I.. Ryan started.

- Listen Ryan I'm very tired. Would you mind bringing me home? He stood there, confused.

- Of course, he finally said. _ Probably PMS_, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	5. Time to leave

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Usually, I just globally answer to them, but this time, it seems like each review is specific so I'll answer them individually. **

**FiresOfDeath**** : Lmao at long as it works... hehe. And well Alex did not really sit and chat with Trey. She just pushed him away and pulled Marissa with her. And it was during the night, which doesn't help the remembering part neither. About Alex staying more... well I'm not saying anything about this. **

**Cochise124**** : Thank you! And don't worry about ur english, it's just fine. ( Besides you'll get better by practicing, so keep reading and reviewing. Lol ) **

**bigblusky**** : Hahaha. You think Alex stands a chance? We both now she's a bad ass... but Trey? Heh come on... **

**malex4ever**** : I don't understand. You neither? I personally LOVE Trey. Hehe. Plus he's so sexy... But I hate Ryan. Always did. Always will. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 5 – Time to leave**

It was 11 o'clock. Alex was sitting by the beach, hypnotized the sea, its perfect waves, its deep color. Surfing here was what she missed the most back in LA... A cold wind passed by, making the blonde's body shiver. Tomorrow morning, she will be gone, she thought. Maybe coming back was a mistake. She could hear steps in the sands, behind her.

Marissa was walking around. Everytime she would close her eyes, Trey's hands would come to her, Trey's breath, Trey's tongue... Marissa couldn't sleep anymore. Therefore, she decided to walk, to forget. And that's where her feet had led her. Alex turned to face her. Their eyes met, Marissa's heart stopped.

- Hey, Alex greeted. Just by the tone of her voice, Marissa knew the blonde was in major thinking. She sat close to her, they remained silent. Marissa passed her arms around her legs, spreading the smell of her perfume all over the beach. Alex tried to ignore it. Marissa was so close... she wanted to touch her so badly, to hold her... She felt a weight on her shoulder and quickly realised it was Marissa's head. She opened her arms and the brunette quickly took refuge in them. Screw the ignoring technique, she thought.

- Shsh, she whispered, I'm here, it's alright. She felt Marissa tighten her grip on her neck, and it felt good. She randomly passed her fingers in the brunette's hair, calming her down. They stayed like that for a while. Marissa's eyes were shut. Alex was watching the ocean. Suddenly, it was like before, when they used to date. Sitting by the beach and holding Marissa was something she used to do a lot, it just seemed so right. Like if the brunette belonged in her arms. She passed her fingers under Marissa's shirt, caressing her bare skin, forgetting that they were not dating anymore.

Marissa shivered when she felt Alex's touch. She could feel Alex's breath closer to her neck, and the touch of her lips. It was a quick and delicate kiss, and it troubled Marissa more than it should. She moved in Alex's arms. The blonde, noticing what she was doing, loosened her grip so Marissa could leave her arms if she wanted to. She felt Marissa's arms around her neck. Their eyes met. Alex smiled vaguely. Marissa leaned closer, burned by desire. Alex welcomed the kiss, then quickly remembered that they weren't dating anymore. That's when they pulled back.

- What? Marissa asked in a breath, trying to catch Alex's lips again.

- You're with Ryan...

- And you're with whatever her name is, Marissa completed as she stole a kiss from Alex and pushed her on the sand.

- Marissa I've been trying to fight against this.

- Don't. She kissed the blonde in the neck. I need you, she whispered in Alex's ear. That's when Alex rolled over her.

- If you make me do this tonight, Alex warned her, I'll want it again tomorrow.

- You'll have it, Marissa promised, caressing Alex's face. The blonde closed her eyes, trying to fight the desire. But it was getting really hot out there...

- I'm leaving tomorrow. Alex's arms were too busy supporting her own body so she wouldn't fall on Marissa, therefore, she couldn't push away Marissa's hands which were now under her shirt.

- Do you _have_ to leave? Marissa risked. Alex's eyes were still shut.

- Marissa... She felt the younger girl pull her closer and opened her eyes, only to meet another ocean, green this time, and much deeper. She had the prettiest eyes on earth. Alex held her breath. Marissa always knew the power she had over her, and Alex hated her for taking advantage of it.

- I **need **you to stay, Marissa told her. Alex could feel the honesty in her voice.

- I... Alex started. A car's headlights blinded them. Alex quickly stood up and helped Marissa to do the same. They were hiding their eyes from the powerful light. The driver turned off the engine and closed the lights.

- Ryan? Marissa called. Alex looked up and recognised the blond. She studied Marissa's expression. The brunette didn't seem very glad to see him, but quickly hid it. What are you doing here? She herd her ask.

- I was worried, Ryan replied as he walked closer, not noticing Alex. You were acting strange today...

- How did you find me?

- By chance. That's when he saw her.

- Alex? He called, surprised. The blonde flashed her perfect smile.

- Hi, she said.

- I had no idea you were back... He said. Marissa seemed embarrassed.

- Oh nobody knew, Alex replied in a very convincing way. I arrived tonight and happened to be there when Marissa walked by. Ryan bought it.

- Well I'm pleased to meet you. But it's late, Ryan noticed. Come on Marissa, I'll bring you home.

- Oh Alex and I were just catching up, the brunette replied. Alex sent her an angry glare that only Marissa noticed, but ignored.

- Of course, Ryan said, apologising. It's been a while you haven't seen each other, right? Both girls remained quite.

- Ok... I'll let you two catch up then, Ryan said. Could you bring her home? He asked Alex. She looked briefly in Marissa's direction and, holding a big sight, she replied :

- Sure. Before leaving, Ryan gave Marissa quick kiss. Alex made sure to look away.

- Take care, he said in a caring way. So Alex, I'll see you tomorrow? He asked. Both him and Marissa were waiting for the answer.

- Maybe, she said. Marissa raised an eyebrow, but Ryan didn't push further and left. Once the car had disappeared, Alex felt someone hold her hand.

- Thanks for not saying anything, Marissa whispered. Alex pulled her hand and walked away. Hiding her disappointment, Marissa followed Alex.

- Why the hell did you send him away? She asked angrily. Marissa observed Alex's cold eyes. They were so intense a few minutes ago. What happened? What was wrong?

- I didn't want to see him, she replied.

- Your brain is so screwed, Alex spat, pissed off. When you were with me, I would always find you with him. And now that you have him, you're coming back to me? Marissa held up her tears. Her body was shaking, from pain, anger, and cold.

- This is different, she said between her teeth.

- With you it's always different, Alex screamed as she walked in her jeep's direction. You think you can always get what you want because you're rich and sexy? I'm dropping you home and that's it... Marissa followed her.

- It's different because since that night, I can't stand anyone's touch but yours. I'm repulsed everytime Ryan touches me. It drives me crazy, and I can't tell him that. You're the only one who knows, who understands. Marissa confessed. She sighted.

- That's why I came here tonight. I couldn't sleep without your touch, and I knew you would be there. I just wanted to feel safe one more night before you left. Alex had stopped walking.

- Marissa... she started.

- Then again, Marissa said coldly, this might all be an act. Since I'm such a spoiled bitch. Alex knew she had gone too far earlier. She walked closer, willing to fix this.

- I'm sorry, she said truthfully. Marissa walked past her and sat in the car.

- Just bring me home, she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	6. Another one of those sucky mornings

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**FiresOfDeath**** : LMAO!! When I read your review, I couldn't help but to laugh, in the middle of my computer's classroom. I probably looked like an idiot. So we're even now? And we both now that between Alex and Marissa, it will never that simple. (just break up and be together)**

**bigblusky**** : Oh I got it the first time. But I mean, Alex can't beat Trey. But a Malex fight... never taught of it. I mean, a real fight, with fists... hehe I'll consider it. Could be great since both Alex and Marissa are wild women. ( But my vote is on Alex - I LOVED that scene with the beer can) **

**shassy25**** : One again, with Alex and Marissa, it's NEVER simple. **

**Bound Dragon****drumstiix**** : Thanks for the review. And Here D **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 6 - Another one of those sucky mornings**

Marissa woke up by the sound of her cell phone.

- Hello? She said in a tired voice.

- Marissa? Ryan's voice said. Did I wake you up?

- Kind of, Marissa replied.

- It's 3 pm! Ryan said, surprised. Wow, Alex really kept you occupied. I wonder what you guys did. _It's what we didn't do,_ Marissa thought.

- 3 pm, already? Marissa repeated, not believing it.

- Yea, I'm on my way to pick you up.

- To go where?

- Oh, you'll see, he said.

As she flipped her phone, Marissa's thoughts went spinning. Alex had left. Ryan was there. For the second time. Why was she still considering Alex anyway? It's not like the girl had shown her devotion or something. Anytime that it would get a little complicated, she would leave her and leave town. Besides, she got herself another girlfriend... Marissa got out of bed and searched through her clothes. Ryan was there, but he wasn't there **that night**. If it wasn't of Alex... Marissa didn't want to think about that possibility. Alex came, and that's it. Taking out her t-shirt, she looked at her reflection, at her bruises. Alex is the one who helped her out, who fixed her. And now that she was alright again, she left.

Maybe that was what Alex was for. A few months ago, when Ryan and her father had left her all alone, Alex came and fixed her, gave her hope. Brought a smile to her face. And when everything came back to normal, she handed Marissa to Ryan and disappeared. This time, again, all she did was fix her before Ryan could take over again. That was Alex's role. She heard the doorbell and noticed she wasn't dressed yet. Hurrying up, she wore a big sweater, finding nothing else that could hide all her bruises, and ran downstairs to open the door for Ryan. Only, it wasn't Ryan.

- What do you want? She asked coldly.

- I brought your car back, Trey said as she passed her the keys. She took them and waited, not saying a word.

- I'm sorry, sincerely. I... I don't know what took over me.

- Ryan will be there soon, you better go before he shows up, she said.

- Ryan? He repeated nervously. Does he know? Did you tell him?

- Tell me what? A voice said behind Trey. The big brother jolted and waved to his brother.

- Hey man, he said, trying to act cool, and succeeding strangely well. He must be used to lie to him, Marissa thought. Or to lie, simply.

- So what is it that I wasn't being told about? Ryan asked as he slightly kissed Marissa.

- He got a new dvd player, Marissa said, surprised by her quick lie.

- Yea, Trey replied. I wanted to keep it a surprise, you know... Ryan smiled proudly.

- You don't know how happy I am to see you having control over your life like that. Both Marissa and Trey felt bad after that sentence.

- Thanks bro. So listen, I got to bounce. See you some other time. And quickly, he was gone. Marissa watched him leave, wondering if she should ever tell Ryan about this.

- Let's go, Ryan said. Marissa locked the door and followed him, slipping her car keys in her pocket.

- Seth and Summer will meet us there, he said as they were driving.

- Where exactly? Marissa asked.

- The bait shop, he replied.

Marissa looked at the scenery. Ryan was silently driving the car. One again, she had nothing to say, and neither did he. She couldn't stop thinking of Alex. She reached Ryan's hand and squeezed it, bringing a smile on her boyfriend's face. She did it to make herself feel better, but all she could think of was how much more sweet was Alex's touch. She chased these thoughts. Alex had left, she was not coming back. Why was she killing herself with these memories? Why was she wasting her time loving someone who had got over her and had left her not once, but twice? Ryan parked the car and they both got out, oblivious to the fact that Trey was working there.

Ryan held the door open for Marissa to pass first. She smiled politely and followed him as he passed his arm around her waist. She did not feel that urgent need of escaping his touch like yesterday, Marissa noticed with relieve, however, she didn't feel anything else neither. Was this how she will spend the rest of her life? Searching for someone who would only be able to make her fell okay? Shouldn't she be with someone who could send shivers all over her body with a simple glare? Someone like...

- Alex? Marissa whispered, not sure of what she was seeing. Ryan smiled behind her, but she couldn't see it.

- She asked me not to tell you she'll be here, Ryan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo what do you think will happen next?

- Ethereal123


	7. Sail Away

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**- LMAO ****FiresOfDeath**** give me ur adress i'm sending you a mouse... because I don't think yours will survive this chapter... (Runs away) ... dont kill me. **

**- Thxs for the reviews everyone. This time, I didn't know where to cut the chapter, so its a bit longer. **

**- Oh, and keep reviewing, its fun to read. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 7 - Sail Away**

- Marissa? Ryan called. That's when she realised she had stopped walking.

Regaining control of her feet, Marissa approached the table, her eyes not leaving Alex's. She didn't know how she was suppose to react. Ryan's arm was still wrapped around her waist and she kindly pushed him away. He kissed her on the cheek and sat next to Seth as she walked closer to Alex. The blonde stood up and took a few steps forward too, then they both stopped.

- I thought you had to go, Marissa said, trying to hide her emotions.

- I couldn't leave it like that between us... Alex slowly answered, unsure of Marissa's mood.

- Why not? Marissa asked coldly. You did a few months ago. Alex noticed a few tears in Marissa's eyes and quickly took her wrist to pull her away from the others.

- Okay you know what, we need to talk, she said. Alone. Marissa let Alex drag her. They reached the manager's office. Alex pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

- How did you... Marissa started.

- They didn't change the lock, Alex explained with a smile that vanished as soon as she saw Marissa's expression. She held the door open for Marissa to pass first. The brunette got in, making it perfectly clear that she did not want to be here right now. Alex pretended not to see it and locked the door. She turned to face Marissa again, who had crossed her arms.

- Speak, Marissa commended. Alex made a huge effort not to get mad.

- First of all, I did not_ leave you_ tree months ago, it was your choice.

- I never told you to go, Marissa replied with anger. You broke up, and you left.

- Because with you it will always be Ryan!

- You didn't have the right to make the choice for me, Marissa replied.

- Well you could have stopped me from leaving, couldn't you? Alex replied back. Marissa looked away. She had nothing to reply to that.

- Why are you here now? Marissa asked after a moment of silence. Alex walked closer.

- Because I care, she said in a low voice. The brunette looked up and, as she crossed Alex's eyes, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Alex got closer and dried them with her fingers. The next thing Marissa knew, she was sobbing in the blonde's arms.

- Don't leave me again, she begged, please. Alex held her tighter as she closed her eyes. She could feel it all again. These feelings she had fought against these past months... they were all coming back. She had to go, before it gets too intense, and yet, all she could do at this moment was to hold Marissa tighter.

- You know that I can't stay, Alex whispered in Marissa's neck. The younger girl's body was shaking the same way it did that awful night. Alex rubbed her back, willing to take all her pain away. Why was she feeling so guilty about leaving her? She wasn't responsible of Marissa... Against her will, she pulled back and dried Marissa's tears.

- They're probably wondering where we are, she whispered. Marissa nodded, still sobbing. Why did she have to make it harder? Alex thought.

- Do you have a bathroom in there? Marissa asked. Alex showed a door on her left and Marissa went in. A few minutes later, when the brunette got out, she looked completely different, and almost happy. Alex forced a smile as well and, silently, they joined the others. Seeing Ryan surrounded by Seth, Zach and Summer, Marissa and Alex sat across the table, next to each other. Summer joined them.

- Thank god, normal people, she said, scaring both of them. Oh, is this Trey? She asked. Marissa tried to hide her panic as she looked behind her. Before she could stop her, her best friend called Trey to their table. The older Atwood approached them, surprised to see them all united here. Alex recognised him right away and noticed Marissa's mood. That's when she understood.

- Is that him? She whispered. Marissa made an expression that meant " not now".

- Hey big bro, Ryan said as he got up and hugged Trey. So that's your new job? Alex suddenly felt the urge to talk about this **now**. _Brother_? Is she understanding everything correctly? Did Ryan's own brother tried to rape his girlfriend? Fucking Atwoods, she thought. So that's why Marissa couldn't tell him? Was she scared of hurting Ryan's feelings toward his brother?

- Oh Trey, Ryan said, this is Alex... Both Trey and Alex shared eye contact, wondering if they should admit they saw each other before.

- She used to manage this place before, Ryan explained. And also, she used to live in your apartment. Marissa would have given anything to prevent Ryan from saying this last sentence. She couldn't read Alex's expression at that moment.

- Nice to meet you, Trey said as he extended his hand. Alex shook it.

- Nice to meet you too, she said. She felt Marissa move next to her and quickly let go of Trey's hand and sat back.

- I got to go... work, he explained with a grin, noticing Marissa's behaviour as well. I'll see you guys around.

Nobody, meaning none of the boys, noticed the awkwardness in all that, and they quickly started some other random conversation and it went on. Summer, on the other hand, was observing everything and, during the whole night, her eyes went wandering from Alex to Marissa. They were both so silent... She didn't know much about Alex, but she knew Marissa enough to understand that her silence meant something was wrong. She also knew these two used to date and, being a smart girl, she understood the essential.

- So... Seth said as he got up, checking his watch. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow, so...

- Yea, you're right, Ryan said, getting up as well, followed by the others.

- Would you mind leaving me Marissa? Alex asked him. I'll bring her home. Summer raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Marissa who quickly looked away.

- Ok, Ryan said with confusion. But don't bring her home too late, he joked.

- I won't, she replied as they followed the others outside, but headed to the jeep instead. Marissa waited for the others to leave before asking.

- What's wrong? Alex looked at her, her eyes wet. She didn't know why she wanted Marissa to stay with her. Actually, she did, but she couldn't tell her. She didn't have to neither, Marissa_ knew_. For the first time this week, the brunette could see Alex's pain. Instinctively, she took the blonde in her arms. Alex rested her head on her shoulder, trying to hold back her tears. Marissa wrapped her arms around the blonde, ashamed of herself. She should have known better than forcing Alex to stay when she knew the blonde couldn't.

- It's okay, she whispered.

- I wish I could... Alex said. Marissa passed a hand in her hair.

- I should never had let you go in the first place, she whispered. Alex rectified her head and looked straight in Marissa's eyes. The brunette tilted her head and closed her eyes. Alex closed hers too and felt the touch of Marissa's lips. It was a goodbye kiss. The kind when you want to enjoy it fully, knowing there will be no other. Marissa pulled back and dried a tear in the corner of Alex's eye.

- Don't, she said in a trembling voice, I won't be able to do this if you cry... Alex let go a laugh and forced her tears up. Her hands were still wrapped around Marissa's waist. She didn't want to let go. Theirs lips were brushing, but neither one of them made the move, knowing it was wrong.

- So you're going back to school now? Marissa asked, figuring that they couldn't speak and kiss at the same time. How is it?

- Boring, Alex replied as casual as possible. We don't have the Sn-OC, or bonfires... She chocked on that word and remained silent. This was too painful. Marissa pulled her in her arms again.

- Isn't there anything I can do to prevent you from going? She heard herself ask. Alex closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she was feeling very weak.

- It's a little late for that, she replied as she pulled away and walked toward her car. She had to get away from Marissa.

- Because of Ryan? Marissa asked. I'll break up tonight if that's what it takes, I promise... please. Alex sighted silently. If only Marissa knew how much more complicated it was. As she opened the driver's door, she turned to face Marissa one last time.

- It's not that, she said. It's just... A lot has been going on these past months. Come on, I'll give you a ride. Marissa bit her lip and nodded as she countered the jeep to get in the passenger's seat.

As Alex pulled out of the parking lot, Trey quickly bended under a trash can and watched them leave. Marissa was cheating on Ryan? That was interesting, he thought with a smile. Just when he thought he was the screwed one. Getting on his feet again, Trey walked back in the club. Following them was a good idea after all. What could Marissa do know, once she'll know what he found out on her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep reviewing. Please?

- Ethereal123


	8. The Longest Goodbye

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**FiresOfDeath**** : Got a feeling u will like this chapter. Glad to hear ur mouse is still alive P **

**shassy25**** : Girl u got some imagination. Get this straight: I would NEVER kill Alex. But I'm not saying anything else you'll have to keep reading. **

**Queen-Of-Sins**** : Haha your post made me laugh. You reminded me of Giles in Buffy with all you "bloody" words. Do you watch/watched Buffy? Im sorry my story is making you mad like that. This chapter is a bit lighter, ( I hope). **

**Halfreck3929**** : I personally like Trey very much! Guys he was on some drugs, it wasn't really him… ( Okay, granted, he didn't have to take the drug… but… he's way hotter than Ryan! But Alex owns both Asswoods ) Im off topic, ain't I ? Lmao sorry. So yea you'll see how Trey will – or will not – take advantage of his discovery. **

**Fanfiction Awards President**** : I like that nickname! ( Asswoods) **

**malex4ever : I know. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 8 - The longest goodbye**

The ride was silent. Alex tried to keep herself focused on the road, but she could feel Marissa's stare penetrate her. Extending her hand, she reached the radio and turned it on. Almost immediately, Marissa lowered the sound.

- If I asked you what was going on in L.A, Marissa said, will you tell me? Alex kept her eyes on the road. She knew Marissa enough to understand that she had made a huge effort to forget the latest events and ask her such a question. Unfortunately, she also knew that she did not want to answer that specific question...

- Nothing you need to worry about, she finally said. Marissa nodded. There was no point in insisting. When they finally reached her house, she felt like the ride had passed way too quickly. Were these her last minutes with Alex? Her hand reached the handle, but she did not pull it. Alex was staring at her with a sad smile. Marissa forced a smile as well as she pulled Alex in a goodbye hug.

Alex shivered when she felt Marissa's hot breath in her neck. She got this feeling of déjà-vu. As she started to pull away, she felt Marissa tighten her grip, so she laid back on the brunette's shoulder. **You don't know what you've got until you loose it.** They could have stayed like that the whole night and yet, it wouldn't have been enough.

- Stay tonight, Marissa whispered. It's getting late and dark. You'll go tomorrow morning. Alex pulled away from Marissa's hold and stared at her.

- I have school tomorrow, she explained. It sounded weird, but was true.

- You'll be there on time if you leave early, there's no traffic before six. Alex opened her mouth to object, but Marissa kept talking.

- Also, she said, I would feel much better knowing you're not driving alone such a long distance late at night. And I don't know your girlfriend, but I have a feeling she would have agreed with me. Alex raised an eyebrow.

- You think my girlfriend would have had encouraged me to stay at my ex-girlfriend's house for the night?

- If that meant keeping you safe, Marissa replied, then yes. Besides, she should be able to trust you. Alex watched Marissa leave the car and wait for her to get out. Marissa **did **have a point, it was really getting dark. Knowing it was the worst idea ever, Alex took her keys and got out of the car.

She followed Marissa in the silent house, and up the bedroom. It wasn't supposed to be like that, Alex thought. This house should have been her second home, not a place that made her feel awkward. She should have been able to take Marissa and kiss her everywhere without feeling any guilt. They should have stayed together... She noticed that Marissa was staring at her, probably waiting for an answer.

- Okay, Alex said, not having an idea of what Marissa had asked her. The brunette lifted an eyebrow.

- All right then, his room is the third one on your left.

- Uh? Wait, Alex replied, what are you talking about?

- Well you just said you're okay with sleeping with Caleb instead. Alex smiled.

- Fine, okay, I wasn't listening, Alex admitted, but I'm sure that this wasn't your question.

- It actually was, Marissa replied. I wanted to hear you say you would rather sleep with me. Alex felt her cheeks turn red while Marissa turned her back, searching for something for Alex to wear. As she bended her head in her closet, she felt something grab her waist and immediately jolted with fear, hitting her head on the closet's low ceiling. When she looked behind her, still holding her head with pain, she found Alex laying on the floor laughing.

- ALEX! Marissa screamed. Fucking... You know that I'm still traumatised!

- That ... Alex replied, was the... funniest... ever... She tried to get up from the ground, but she was laughing so much it had made her weak. Marissa sent her a deadly glare.

- Screw you I'm not bothering you'll sleep naked, she said quickly before leaving for the bathroom. Behind her, she could hear Alex laugh even louder.

- Aw Rissa... don't be like thaaaat... Finally managing to stand up, she wiped the tears she had in her eyes. Her tummy was hurting from laughing too much. As she looked up, she noticed...

- Marissa what are you... BITCH!! She screamed. Wet from head to toe with frozen water, Alex was angrily staring at Marissa, who had abandoned the empty bucket on the ground and was now the one laughing. For a moment, Marissa managed to stop and stared at Alex. The blonde hadn't moved. She was silently staring at Marissa, leaking from everywhere... Marissa started laughing again, unable to hold herself any longer. Then, finally...

- We're even now, Marissa stated as she finished laughing. Alex raised an eyebrow as she walked closer.

- Make up hug?

- Oh no, Marissa replied, taking a few steps backward, you go away... Alex shrugged and laid on Marissa's bed instead.

- No, ALEX, Marissa screamed hysterically, you're making the whole bed wet... GET OUT... As she reached Alex's hand to push her away, she lost the battle and ended up being dragged on the bed instead. Alex rolled over her, willing to get her as wet as possible.

- And that's what I get for worrying and offering you a place to stay for the night, Marissa joked, trying to push Alex away, but was obviously not strong enough, or maybe, she wasn't really trying to push her away neither? Alex was still laying on top of her, and both girl's heart rate was abnormally fast.

- No, Alex replied. That's when their eyes met, and when they noticed how close they were.

- That's what you get, Alex whispered as she captured her lips. Marissa took a few seconds before absorbing what had just happened, then kissed her back. When they broke away, they were both smiling.

- We will both get sick, Marissa said before kissing Alex again, pulling her closer.

- Whose fault is that? Alex whispered between two kisses. Marissa reached Alex's wet shirt and pulled it up before kissing her again, then stopped.

- Your girlfriend should be able to trust you, she said. The blonde's fingers were running in her hair.

- Don't pretend you care, Alex laughed before kissing her in the neck, but Marissa gently pushed her away.

- Actually, I do, she replied. Alex looked straight in Marissa's eyes. The brunette gave her a sorry look and Alex nodded as she rolled on Marissa's side. She felt a warm breath in her neck and rolled her eyes.

- If you want me to be faithful you could at least help me and sleep a little further, she said as she turned her head to face Marissa, but before she could, she felt the brunette's lips on her.

- I don't want you to be, Marissa replied before giving her another fast kiss and rolling on top of a very confused Alex. I was just saying that it was bad... Alex smiled, knowing where this was going.

- It'll be our little secret, she replied before kissing the brunette. Marissa broke away and dropped kisses in her Alex's neck, making her moan. God, she enjoyed doing that. Ryan never moaned... She could feel Alex's fingers down her back, searching for the end of her shirt. Finally, she reached it and pulled it up.

- Girl you're burning, Alex smirked when she felt Marissa's bare skin on top of hers. Marissa smiled. They both knew this was a night they would never forget. They both knew that they won't be able to sleep for a least a week, missing each other's touch, and that it would take them at least a month before being able to sleep with their lover again... They knew all that, but it was worth it. Every second if it...

When Marissa woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember why she was feeling so happy. Blinking a few times to get used to the sunlight, she got out of bed with a smile, remembering Alex's old habits. They used to always have a fight when they lived together, because Alex would keep opening the curtains and Marissa hated it. As Marissa pulled down the curtains, she heard footsteps leading to her room, and someone opened the door.

- Honey you want some food for the ride? She asked without turning around.

- Your honey has left a while ago, a manly voice replied with irony. Marissa immediately covered her naked body with the curtains and felt panic immerge in her.

- Trey! She gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually had fun writing this chapter. Was laughing alone on my stupid jokes... lol.

- Ethereal123


	9. Lonely Day

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**FiresOfDeath**** : LOl. Sorry for the ending... So I'm guessing you will hate this whole chapter? And about Trey getting in Marissa's house... [Quote Trey in season 2**_**The back door was open**_**[/Quote Trey**

**malex4ever : I tried to be quick this time. Here.**

**shassy25**** : Glad u found it funny! **

**bigblusky**** : Oops? Oh you'll have to read and see. **

**Queen-Of-Sins**** : Oh yea, Spike... (wanders off as well) Heh I noticed, by watching Oc Season 2 again, that Marissa seriously overeacted! I mean, Trey remained calm after that and she really complicated things... If it makes you feel better, Im my version, Marissa won't be overeacting... Trey will be that bad. Oh right, it wasn't your point, you already hate him. You might hate him a little bit more. **

**Halfreck3929**** : Joy omg, or fuck omg? **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 9 – Lonely Day**

Trey smiled widely. He was enjoying this so much.

- Get out, Marissa calmly said, trying to control her voice.

- Or what? Your going to call Ryan? I'm actually heading there, so you'll be doing me a favour by bringing him here instead... Marissa's heart rate speeded up : He knew.

- ... Trey... she started, unsure how she should react next.

- That's why you pushed me away? Trey asked, still amused. And here I was, silly kid, thinking you where so much in love with my brother. Truth be told, I didn't have enough breast for you. Marissa nervously bit her lip. She was boiling inside, but didn't dare attack Trey. He had an advantage on her, in more than a way. She tightened her grip around the curtains which were keeping her from being naked.

- How could you? Trey asked, pretending to be hurt. His sarcasms where killing Marissa.

- What do you want? She finally sighted. Trey sat on her bed, glad to know they could finally talk about business.

- You shut up, I shut up, he said.

- Fine, Marissa replied. Now could you please leave my room? Trey got up.

- Not without a kiss, he said as he walked closer. Marissa looked at him with disgust. Then she saw Ryan's hurt expression the night he caught her with DJ. She could not let Trey tell him. Even if it meant ... that. Closing her eyes, she felt his dry lips on hers as he pushed her against the wall and forced his tongue between her lips. For a second, the thought of biting him crossed Marissa's mind, but she pushed the thought away and welcomed his tongue, kissing him full mouth. She felt his hands run down her waist and pushed him away. Trey stared at her and for a second, Marissa thought he would attack her again.

- You got your kiss, she said in a voice that could no longer hide her pain. Now, leave. Trey could see she was hurt, but if that was the only way he could kiss her, he'll take it.

- I'll see you later, he smiled and left. As he closed the door behind him, Marissa sat down on the ground, still covered with the curtains, and cried all the tears she had.

Only half an hour had passed, but already Alex was missing Marissa. As she stopped on a red light, she stared at her cellphone. Maybe she shouldn't have left like that, without saying goodbye. At the moment, Alex thought it would be easier, but now, she felt a little coward. And this feeling... very, bad feeling, it wouldn't go away. What if something bad happened? She flipped her cellphone open, deciding to call her. Just to ask how she is. _Obsessed_. A voice said in her head. Alex threw her phone on the passenger's seat. She had to let go of her past. Besides, she left her address on the letter she wrote for Marissa last night. If anything happens, the brunette could totally reach her. The light turned green. Alex tightened her grip on the steering wheal. If going back home was the right thing to do, why was she feeling so bad?

Alex parked her jeep in the driveway and turned off the engine. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Six in the morning, shit. She slowly walked to the door and opened it very carefully, trying not to make any noise. A little opening was made, she slid through it, holding her breath, and closed the door behind her, the lights still off. She took out her shoes in the darkness and turned around, planning on tip-toeing herself to her room. That's when she hit something solid.

- You said you would be back one day ago, a threatening male's voice said. Alex backed off, feeling the yelling coming.

- It got dark, so I stayed at my friend's house for the night. Conrad Kelis turned on the lights, looking angrily at his sister who let go a sight of relief.

- Jeez, it's you! She said, hitting him on the shoulder for scaring her. Conrad let go a laugh. They probably had the suckiest father ever, but there was no brother and sister who had more complicity then the two of them.

- A friend's house, uh? He repeated, teasing her. She kept pretending it was a phase from which she got over, but Conrad never bought it. Right, and she would sleep at her best friend Kristen's house for homework's... was it him or his father was the dumbest person alive for believing her novice lies? Alex gave him a weak smile and Conrad self his smile disappear.

- Hey what's wrong? He asked. Conrad knew, tree months ago, that something had happened in Newport, for he had never seen his sister so heartbroken, but he never insisted when she said nothing was wrong. However, today, seeing the same expression on her face, and remembering she had been at the same place again, it became evident that she had left her heart back there with someone. Alex looked up at her brother, searching for his affectionate glare. After she lost her mother, ten years ago, her brother had become the only thing she had, for her father was a total ass, and she would always find comfort in him. Today, she needed it more than ever.

- Who is she Alex? He asked softly. Alex looked away, hiding her tears, as she could feel Conrad getting closer and pulling her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself go, crying all the tears she had. Conrad rubbed her back with affection.

- It's okay, he said softly, if it's meant to be, then you two will end up together. Alex closed her eyes, hoping he was right.

X---X

A week had passed since Alex's departure and yet, the wound was still the same, if not worse. Marissa could not even concentrate in class anymore. She had no one, no reason to be happy. She would avoid home because of her mother and Caleb, avoid the bait shop because of Trey, avoid school because of Ryan... Who was she kidding? She couldn't avoid Trey. He would always find her. And get what he wants. Marissa locked her locker and headed to the exit. Maybe if she drove home right away, and headed to bed, she could avoid all of them?

- Marissa, a voice called, holding her from the shoulder. Marissa kept herself from screaming but pretended she did not notice the hand. As she kept walking through the exit, the person blocked her way, making her heart stop for a second.

- Summer! The brunette screamed, half relieved, half terrorised by the sudden appearance of her friend.

- Sweetie are you okay? Summer asked, worried as hell.

- I'm fine. And in a hurry, she added, countering Summer.

- To go where? The shorter girl asked, blocking her way again. Coop, school's over and you will not make me believe you're planning on studying, so either you tell me why you keep avoiding everybody, either you'll stay in the hallway the whole night trying to get through me. Marissa sighted.

- Can we do this elsewhere? She whispered.

- Sure, Summer nodded, taking her by the hand. We'll take my car, she added. Before they could exit the hallway, Marissa felt another hand on her shoulder. Did she have a sign somewhere saying anyone could touch her body anytime he felt like it?

- Was looking for you the whole day, Ryan said in a breath, probably because he ran to catch her. Couldn't find you on lunch break neither.

- That's odd, Marissa said, because I was... around.

- Alone?

- She was with me, Summer replied right away, and Marissa thanked her silently.

- Oh, she was? Ryan asked. He knew Summer had spent her lunch break with Seth, but insisting was probably not the solution.

- What's wrong Ryan? Marissa asked, smiling.

- Nothing, just missed you. Do you think we could, maybe, hang out tonight. Let's say, at the bait shop?

- ... sure.

- ...ok, great. They stood silently, staring at each other.

- We have to go now, Marissa said.

- Of course, Ryan replied right away. So, I'll see you at eight?

- Okay, Marissa replied, pulling Summer with her. Bye.

- Later. As they crossed the door and walking through the parking lot, Summer asked :

- Okay Coop, what the hell was that?

- Nothing.

- It was not nothing. Something is clearly wrong with you and as your bestfriend, I will not give up until I know what it is.

- Marissa, hey, over here, a voice said. Lifting her head, Marissa noticed Trey behind Summer. She would have giving everything she had to die at this second.

- Trey, hi, she replied with a smile. He walked closer.

- Oh, hi Summer, Trey said. She smiled back, the kind of smile that said : " I'm just being polite, in fact, I hope you burn in hell."

- So Marissa, ready to go? Trey asked. She gave him "the" look.

- She can't right now, Summer came to her rescue. We got this big research due for tomorrow. Come on Coop. Trey grabbed Marissa by the wrist. Summer felt like hitting him.

- That's odd, he replied, because I remember we had an _agreement,_ Trey said, insisting on the last word. Marissa hoped to god she did not have tears at this second.

- Oh right, she said. I totally forgot. Summer, we'll do the homework later on tonight. I had promised Trey I would take him shopping.

- I could tag along, Summer said.

- You should start the homework, Marissa insisted. That way, we won't have to work late tonight. Summer sighted.

- Sure. Call me when you're done... shopping, she said and left. But she did not drive home. Parking the car in front of the Cohen's house, she ran to the door and got in, not even bothering to ring the bell. She was in a situation where she did no longer have any other choice.

- Cohen, she screamed, opening the door and scaring the poor boy. I need Alex's phone number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I very much need reviews right now! Lol. Im kind of unsure of the rest of the story and your ideas are welcomed more than ever.

- Ethereal123


	10. I will sacrifice

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**sprouts**** : Hey! Glad to know ur liking it.   
**

**Shassy25 : Did I update soon enough? D   
**

**bigblusky**** Lol I feel like a lot of ppl wants to hurt Trey right now. **

**Halfreck3929**** : Yea so now she needs to talk to Alex. You'll see how that turns out. **

**FiresOfDeath**** : Haha! Yea. Trey : " Hey Marissa" Marissa : GO AWAY!! **_** Paper sprays Trey, stabs him and knocks him out with an umbrella.**_** CaughBritneySpearsCaugh. So yea you'll see what happens. **

**malex4ever****y****: Yea she's the only one who never annoyed me in this show. Besides Alex. Dear Alex..**

comedowntome: In time for what? Marissa is not dying right now you know. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 10 – I will sacrifice**

- Hey cherry pie, someone said, hugging Alex from behind.

- Oh you did not just call me cherry pie in a crowded hallway, the blonde replied as she turned around to face her girlfriend.

- I think I did, Helena replied with a smirk as she pushed Alex against her locker. Going to punish me? Alex smiled.

- Right, punish you, she said as she pulled her in a long lasting kiss.

- Aren't you scared that someone could see us? Helena asked. Alex laughed.

- Where're in the school's hallway, everybody sees us!

- I mean, someone who could tell your father... They both stood silent for a while. If Alex's father ever found out about her relationship with Helena, he would kick her out for good, however, her father wasn't the reason why she felt guilty everytime she kissed her girlfriend. This thought made her feel ever guiltier.

- You're vibrating, Helena noticed.

- Uh?

- Your pocket.

- Oh, right, Alex said as she pulled out her cellphone. It was an unknown number. She flipped it open, Helena's arms still wrapped around her.

- Hello? She said.

- Alex? Summer's voice said with relieve. Thank god you picked up. Helena got closer, kissing Alex in the neck.

- Hey, what's up? Alex asked, laughing because Helena was tickling her.

- I'm sorry to ask, Summer said, but I really need you down here as soon as possible. Alex remained silent, absorbing what Summer was telling her.

- Alex, are you still here? Summer asked after a moment of silence.

- ... yea, hold on, she said before pushing Helene away.

- Honey you okay? She asked with worry, noticing a sudden change of mood. Alex smiled as she walked away from her, needing to be alone for this conversation. She found an empty spot, behind a locker, and laid her back to it.

- Did you just ask me to leave everything and head to Newport? Alex finally said with a slightly annoyed tone. It was Summer's turn to be silent. Said like that, it did sound unfair and selfish, and clearly, something happened between these two girls, and not in a good way. But if only Alex knew how badly Marissa needed her right now...

- Marissa is in trouble, Summer said, thinking it should be enough to convince Alex.

- And remind me when she wasn't? Alex replied with anger. She was finally getting control over her life again, she couldn't throw it all away for a girl who would get back in trouble next week anyway. It was Marissa's profession, what she does. And every week, someone different would help her out. Alex had done her part, it was enough now.

- I know it seems selfish Alex, but if only you knew...

- I don't want to know, Alex replied abruptly. Summer remained quiet.

- ...I'm sorry, Alex apologised in a low, broken voice. I can't. Call Ryan.

- Alex... Summer pleaded but already, the blonde had cut the line. Sighting, she threw her cell phone on her bed. Alex was her last hope.

The blonde sighed, as if this conversation had requested a big amount of energy. She could feel her blood pulp in her vanes and closed her eyes to keep her tears up. Was she regretting what she just did? Deep inside, she knew something was wrong in Newport and kept ignoring her bad feeling. It was over know, she couldn't fool herself anymore. Alex shook her head. No way, she thought back. She couldn't just run back to Newport everytime Marissa needed her. She's got her life here, a trusting girlfriend, a lovely brother, a school who took her in in spite of her horrible record, a job at her father's business... There was no way she could get all this by leaving. You don't get two second chances.

--X---

Summer sat down on her bed, still observing her phone. She wasn't angry at Alex, the blonde had her reasons, and was probably right. However, there was a "but" : Alex was the only one who could help Marissa out. Summer just knew it, therefore, she's got to know what happened. And Trey... What was he doing to her? Was Marissa having an unfair with Trey? No, impossible. She knew Marissa, she would never do this to Ryan. As she glanced at the time, she decided it was enough and dialled Marissa's cell phone. They had this "school project" due for tomorrow.

- Hello? She herd Marissa say.

- Hey Coop, it's been five hours, Summer replied. You got a date with Ryan in twenty minutes, remember?

- Oh, of course I do, Marissa lied. Summer could hear background noise and tried very hard to figure out where her best friend was.

- I'm picking you up, she said.

- What? Oh, thanks, but no thanks. I have my car...

- I don't care, Summer replied, angry this time. Where are you? There was a silence.

- Crab shack, Marissa finally said.

- I'll be there in a minute, Summer said and hung up.

On the other line, Marissa mouthed "fuck" and closed her phone. She had to be at the crab shack before Summer. Behind her, she felt Trey's hands around her waist and sighted.

- I have to go, she said in a neutral, tired voice.

- Ok, Trey replied. I'm working in no long anyway. _Perfect,_ thought Marissa with irony. Just what she needed. A date with Ryan in the club where Trey was working. After kissing him goodbye, flashing a fake smile and grabbing her coat, Marissa left the apartment and jumped in her car. _ How could Alex be so stupid? How could she write down all her thoughts, all her feelings, in a letter, and leave it on the counter of the bed? _ Marissa closed her eyes, remembering the day Trey had shown her the letter, after she threatened him.

_- What is that? Marissa had asked, recognising Alex's hand writing. Trey flashed her a proud smile. _

_- This is what you don't have, he replied. A proof. Marissa still remembers how shocked she was. Trey must have enjoyed that lost look on her face. _

_- You know what could happen to your sweet Alex if her father finds out about this? Trey asked again. Marissa couldn't remember even being that terrorised. Alex's future, her whole life, depended on her father, she couldn't let a looser like Trey ruin it all for her. At that moment, precisely, she knew it was over. Hurting Ryan was something she accepted to sacrifice, but never on earth she would compromise Alex's future and, as long as Trey possessed that letter, he could destroy what took so long for Alex to build with a snap of finger. _

- Marissa? The brunette looked up and smiled.

- Hey Summer. The shorter girl got out of her car and crossed her arms. Marissa felt it coming...

- Alex told me everything, Summer said in a strict, convincing way. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if you remember which letter I'm talking about. When Alex left, she had left a letter for Marissa, thinking that if ever the brunette needed her, she could reach her. But Trey came first in her room and stole the letter. Marissa never knew about the existence of it, until Trey showed her. I hope it helped those who where maybe confused about it.

Keep reviewing!

- Ethereal123


	11. I need you

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**sprouts**** : She's just being honest! Hey I reflected my own thoughts in hers. Marissa IS always in trouble... **

**Shassy25 : Lol will Alex ever know?... **

**aranchy : I really enjoy when people review saying they've been following my story for a while. Thxs for letting me know u're reading it. And I want one of those Dad's cookies, made of oat! **

**bigblusky**** Marissa can be very annoying sometimes...**

**FiresOfDeath**** : I made this chapter a bit longer for you! Lol and I feel like Trey is THE bad guy of the fic. Everybody keeps insulting him and wishing his death. Helena is hot enough to be seen with Alex, but nothing compared to Marissa. I describe her a bit in this chapter. Red-haired, big green eyes, white skin... **

**sarahthebunyip**** : Yea well Ryan always annoyed me, but not Trey. In this fic, he does, because I'm making sure everybody hates him, but I mean in the real show I loooove him. I also tried to make Ryan sound less annoying in my fic, seems like a failure. Thxs for the review.**

**WriterInTheMaking101**** : Wow a none malex fan who likes my story! Thanks, this means a lot. And yea about Trey, you should join the " 100 ways to kill Trey" fan club which will probably open soon, lol. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 11 - I need you**

Slowly, Marissa walked out of her car and stood straight in front of Summer. _Alex told her? _ Nice try Summer... if Alex _knew_, she wouldn't have told anyone. She would have killed Trey.

- What did she tell you? Marissa asked. Summer knew she would have to answer to that question. She chose the most evasive answer possible.

- What happened between the two of you.

- Uh-hum... Marissa said.

- And also...

- Give it up Summer, just tell me you never spoke to her. Summer hesitated for a second, but it was enough. Marissa rolled her eyes and turned to leave but Summer grabbed her arm.

- Coop please wait, she said. I didn't know what to do anymore. So I called her and...

- So you called her? Marissa screamed, facing her again.

- She hung up on me.

- What else did you expect? Marissa replied, frustrated by the fact that Summer spoke to Alex. What did she tell her?

- I was trying to help...

- Next time, don't bother. Now excuse me I have a date with Ryan. Summer watched her friend get in her car and leave with the same level of joy she had before a calculus exam. She used to love her dates with Ryan...

--X--

Alex's lips left Helena's as she quickly looked behind her and closed her room's door. Her father was out for the week-end, so she had proposed for Helena to stay.

- You're absolutely positive he won't come in, Helena insisted.

- Stop worrying about everything, Alex replied as she pushed the red-haired girl on her bed and climbed on top of her. There's only Conrad here, and he won't mind. She started kissed Helena in the neck, which calmed her down. Slowly, she passed her fingers in the blonde's hair.

- Alex? someone said, after knocking on the door.

- Busy, she replied.

- I'm coming in, Conrad insisted. The blonde jumped right away and blocked the door right on time. All her brother could see was half of Alex's face and the closet behind her. He had this knowing grin on his face.

- Am I interrupting something? He asked, holding a laugh.

- What do you want? Alex asked.

- Well someone's here to see you, Conrad replied, remembering the reason of his presence. He stepped aside, so Alex could clearly see her visitor.

- Summer, she called with surprise. The shorter girl could tell she wasn't a good surprise, but she didn't care.

- Baby what is taking you so long? A red-haired girl showed up, her arms wrapped around Alex's waist, and her chin resting on the girl's shoulder. Summer didn't need to be a genius to get who she was.

- I'm Summer, she said right away, offering her hand and looking straight in the unknown girl's green eyes. Helena hesitated for a moment, probably thinking it was one of Alex's ex's, but finally shook her hand. It would have been impolite not to anyway.

- Helena, she replied. Alex stood awkwardly between the two of them. She didn't want to talk about Marissa in front of Helena.

- I'm one of Alex's co-workers at her club in Newport, Summer lied, figuring what Helena might be thinking right now.

- Oh, Helena said.

- Yea, Summer kept going, and I'm into some trouble and could really use her **help at the bait shop**. Alex blinked to let her know she got the message. What happened to make Summer come all the way to L.A, alone, and get her?

- Now? Helena asked, disappointed. Tonight?

- It's a very desperate call, Summer said, believe me. All of a sudden, Alex couldn't ignore it anymore : She needed to know what was wrong.

- I'm sorry honey, she told her girlfriend, but Summer took over my manager's job, and if I don't help her out my own reputation might be touched...

- It's okay, Helena replied, although Alex knew it wasn't. Why does she always have to leave people, hurting them?

- Baby I'm sorry. Alex meant it. She really was. She wished it would be easier.

- Don't worry. Just be back soon, I'll wait for you.

- Ok. Good night. They shared a quick kiss, and Alex followed Summer outside. Conrad pushed up the blinds, observing his sister leave, a sad smile on his face. He knew it had to happen the minute she came back. Will their father take him back again? Will she even come back? Trying to push away these bad thoughts, he looked away from the window and came face to face with Helena. For a second, he almost thought it was a mirror, for she was reflecting his exact feelings.

-X-

- Will you tell me what's wrong? Alex asked as they reached Summer's car.

-I can't, Summer replied, taking the driver's seat.

- What do you mean, you can't? Alex asked again, taking the passenger's seat and shutting the door.

- Because she won't talk to me. Alex put her hand on the car's deck, stabilising with Summer's speed.

- And why are we in such a hurry?

- She's with Trey... Alex's heart rate speeded up.

- Listen I'm sorry for kidnapping you and risking your life on this speed but I ...

- Shut up, Alex cut her. And go faster.

-X-

Marissa kept looking behind her shoulder to make sure Trey wasn't around. The last thing she wanted right now was Trey threatening her in front of Ryan.

- Marissa you're okay? Ryan asked. They had stayed quiet for hours now, and he couldn't take it anymore. Something was wrong with Marissa for a while now, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

- Just a little cold, she replied right away. He sat closer and offered his arms. The brunette took refuge in them, feeling protected. It was the best she could get right now anyway. Ryan looked around. The simple feeling of Marissa's body in his arms was enough to make him complete, but he hated to lie to himself. Something about this was wrong, she wasn't there with him and, as much as the truth scared him, he wanted to know what was going on.

- Can I talk to you about something? He asked. Marissa nodded, although the last thing she wanted to do right now was to talk. Ryan backed off so he could face her. She stood straight as well, feeling a serious conversation coming.

- Is there anything you want to tell me? He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

- You're the one who wanted to talk..

- Marissa, he said, I know something is wrong. You're not here with me, your mind is on someone else, and I can't take it anymore.

- What do you mean... Marissa started, fear growing up in her. First Alex, then Summer, and now him? Will they all abandon her one by one, leaving no one to stand between herself and...

- Trey! She almost screamed, but managed to say in an almost-calm voice. She could feel desperation in Ryan's glare. Did he think she was relieved by the sight of his brother?

- Hey bro, he said, shaking hands. Trey looked over at Marissa.

- Haven't seen you in a while, he lied, what have you been up to? The brunette noticed Ryan's relieve when he heard Trey's little lie, and almost felt grateful... almost.

- Oh you know, I had this huge project with Summer a few hours ago, and then there's my mother who won't leave me alone with her divorce problems, so I'm torn between. I don't even have enough time to spend with Ryan, she added, trying to make him understand that she was regretting their lack of time together.

- Interesting, Trey said, not even listening. So anyway my boss's birthday is coming soon, so I wanted to buy him a little something. Can I show it to you, so you can tell me your impression?

- Why don't you bring it there? Marissa proposed, not buying his ridiculous lie. He gave her the kind of look that meant "Don't push me" and instinctively, she got closer to Ryan, just a little.

- It's in my office and I don't want to break it or something... Don't worry Ryan, I'll bring you your girlfriend back. Marissa shared a look with her boyfriend. She was begging him with all her heart, hoping he would feel her desperation, but he remained clueless. Sadly, she got on her feet and followed Trey.

He opened his office door and held it up so Marissa could pass first. _What a gentlemen_, she thought with irony. Was Ryan breaking up with her? How will she deal if he does? She couldn't risk it...

- Trey please, she begged, feelings tears fall on her face. It was the first time she couldn't control herself.

- What are you doing? He panicked. Stop it, you can't let him know you cried!

- You're hurting my wrist... He let go right away, still fixing her.

- Stop crying, he said in a sweet voice, passing his fingers in her hair. Marissa pushed his hand away, disgusted.

- I can't do this anymore, she said again. I feel dirty, and gross, and like an object, and...

- A cheater? Maybe you should have thought about this before screwing that blonde chick. He had his knees pressed on her legs, and it was probably the only reason why she didn't castrate him at this moment.

- Get the fuck away from me, she said, extending her hands to get a weapon, whichever. But everything was out of reach. Trey laugh openly.

- Or what? He mocked her. You will scream? We're in a club, nobody will hear you... you will beat me? I don't think so... you will tell Ryan? Oh wait, that's the funniest one, because if you do...

- SHUT UP! She screamed, hitting him on the chest. She knew there was nothing she could do, she didn't need to be reminded of it.

- Just.. let.. me... go. You had me the whole day... They heard knockings on the door.

- Trey? Ryan's voice called. Trey you here? Marissa swallowed her tears right away. Trey mouthed " go get washed" and she nodded. As she got in the bathroom Trey opened the door for Ryan to come in.

Marissa opened the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara had leaked on her face and she could see the result of a whole week without food and sleep. But then, there was something else. Right above her shoulder, on her right, there was a window. She didn't need to think much about it. Behind that door, Trey had probably pushed Ryan away and was waiting for her and, if she didn't come out of that bathroom in a minute, he would break in. Not only didn't she have much choice, but she was also running out of time.

Quickly, she climbed on top of the toilet, letting the water running so it would cover her noise, and forced to open the window who had apparently been close for what seemed like years. On her fifth attempt, it opened slightly and Marissa felt the frozen wind get in her chest. She had left her coat on the table with Ryan. Forcing again, she managed to get a space big enough for her body to pass. She heard a knocking on the door which made her heart stop for a moment.

- Marissa, you okay in there?

- I'm almost done, she replied. Slowly, she slid her arms through the window and, grabbing the grass outside, pulled the rest of her upper body. The knockings persisted on the door, stressing up Marissa. She felt her fingers slid on the grass and, holding tighter, she felt the cold clay dirty her hands and get in her nails. Giving her last boost of energy, she managed to pull up the rest of her body, scratching her left leg on the side of the window. Biting her lips so she wouldn't scream with pain, she finally crawled out of the window. Breathing heavily, the taste of blood in her mouth, Marissa forced herself to stand up. She almost fainted for a moment, but regained control over herself. The blood had come up to her head. Looking down, she noticed her whole leg was bleeding, but she didn't care right now. She had to get away from that window as soon as possible.

She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't permit her to. As she turned to look away, Trey opened the door of the bathroom and screamed, looking around. That's when he noticed an unlikely cold and realised the window was open. Trey didn't even know there was a window here! Marissa was hiding next to it. Did he see her? She wasn't sure. Slowly, she started to walk away, but she knew her leg wouldn't take her very far... That's when she felt someone grab her from behind and, not being able to hold it in anymore, she started screaming hysterically and hit her aggressor. It felt like a relieve to finally let go, to scream with all her heart...

- Marissa it's me, a scarred voice said. Marissa stopped hitting, her firsts still up. Would she dare hope it was true? Was this the voice she though it was?

- Alex... she almost whispered, and suddenly felt ashamed the blonde had to see her like that, grass on her torn clothes, make up all over her face, and her bloody leg...

- Oh my god, Alex said, pulling Marissa in her arms. The brunette tried to understand why Alex was crying, but she had a biggest concern right now.

- We have to leave, fast, she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's a little cliché that Alex comes right on time, but I figured that without this last scene, someone would have killed me in my sleep.

Keep reviewing!

- Ethereal123


	12. If I could escape

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**100 Ways to kill Trey Fanclub**

**Members : **

**1-Aranchy  
2- Bigblusky**

_If you want to join the club, precise it in a review. ;) ( btw if you write down an original way for Trey do die, I could put it next to your member's name in the list) _

**Now the reviews : **

**sprouts**** : Hehe so you do agree with me. Glad to hear it. So it's Alex's job? I think Summer agrees with you on that one. **

**Shassy25 : Thxs D **

**bigblusky**** hahaa done! Now it could be interesting if you post some ways of killing Trey. I might end up using some of them to torture him for your guy's pleasure. **

**aranchy : Yey!! -Eats happily the cookie- Share your ideas on how to kill Trey! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's interested in hearing them. Thxs for reading. **

**Halfreck3929**** : To be honest, I couldn't handle ending the chapter without Alex coming, I would have worried too much for Marissa. ( yea, I really get in the story) **

**FiresOfDeath**** : Alex's brother and girlfriend? Yea... about them... you'll find out soon. And about your nightmares : Try watching 4 episodes of the OC right before sleeping. You'll probably end up dreaming that you're working at the bait shop and that you met Seth there and you two made out until Summer came and talked shit about you and then Marissa showed up drunk followed by Ryan who was trying to slow her down while Kristen was having a newpsy party in which Julie got caught cheating on her husband with the gardener and then... you get the point. Actually, it is kind of a nightmare because Ryan is in the dream. **

**malex4ever****y****: I will update soon... but I won't send Trey to hell. He's way too important in the story! But does that mean you want to join the "100 ways to kill Trey" fanclub? **

Dar19 : It's all right, but I'm happy to hear from you. 

**writerinthemaking101: Yey I lightened someone's monday! **

**Queen-Of-Sins : Lol good thing u like my cliffhangers! And yea sometimes cliché can be cute. Thxs for the review. **

**Junkets**** : I never saw the 3th season! I'm planning on buying the DVD set and watching it one shot on x-mas break, but for now, I have no idea of what Marissa might look like in that season. Also, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. It gives me a push to post faster, and sometimes makes me laugh. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 12 - If I could escape...**

Summer walked in her living room and sat down on a chair, observing an unconscious Marissa. She almost fainted when she saw her bestfriend in such a state, not even able to walk without the help of Alex. She was so stupid! She should have done something before, since how long have Marissa gave her hints? Behind her, she heard the door open and Alex walked in with some advils she went to get from the nearest drugstore.

- Hey, she said as she put her hand on Summer's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Did she wake up? Summer shook her head.

- I'm such a bad friend...

- You drove all the way to L.A alone to get me... Alex started.

- I know, Summer said. If it wasn't for you, god forbid... I don't even want to think of what could have happened... I couldn't deal with my own bestfriend, and I had to go get you.

- Because you know she needed me. For me, it sounds like you're the only one who thoroughly understood Marissa. And you did drive to L.A alone... You're a good friend Summer, trust me.

- Alex... a weak voice said. The blonde turned around and noticed Marissa was moving.

- How are you feeling baby? She asked, checking Marissa's temperature. The brunette raised a weak hand and took Alex's. They both smiled awkwardly.

- Hurt, Marissa managed to say with a little laugh. Alex bent down to Marissa's level and locked her eyes with Marissa's.

- Why was he after you? She asked.

- I... Marissa started, but shook her head.

- I can't she said. Alex passed her fingers in the brunette's hair, approaching her face.

- I have to know, she insisted. Baby, he tried killing you...

- He knows.

- Who knows what? Marissa looked away, tears falling on her cheeks. Alex washed them away with her fingers, caressing Marissa's soft skin at the same time.

- You know you can tell me, she said softy.

- Promise you won't do anything stupid. Alex pretended not to hear the request.

- What does he know?

- Trey knows... about us... If I upset him, he will tell Ryan...

- So let's tell Ryan before him, Alex shrugged.

- It's not that simple, Marissa replied. Trey threatened of telling your father as well. He got the goodbye letter you wrote to me. He stole it from my bedroom the morning you left. Al, he could ruin your life if he finds you here...

- So you've been accepting everything he did to you to protect me? Alex asked. Something in her voice made Marissa feel stupid.

- Are you mad at me for protecting you? The brunette asked. Alex sighted loudly.

- You should have told me about that, she said. Marissa, it's my problem... What did he force you to do? The evasive look she received was enough for Alex to get the essential on that.

- The jerk... Marissa grabbed Alex's wrist as the blonde was about to leave.

- Alex, Marissa begged, please, leave Newport, don't let him see you here. I would never forgive myself if your dad kicked you out because of him...

- Leave? Alex repeated as if Marissa had lost her mind. So no one stands between you and him? That's exactly what he wants!

- Alex...

- Seth called, Summer said as she got in the living room, interrupting them. Apparently, Marissa, Ryan is looking for you everywhere.

- What did you tell him? She asked with panic. Alex squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down.

- Summer didn't tell them you're here, she said calmly, then turned to face the shorter brunette. Did you? She asked.

- Of course not, Summer replied. But they're coming over here, she added. I proposed to help them looking for you... Obviously, I will lead them to some wrong tracks...

- Good ideal, Alex approved. Meanwhile, it will give us some time to escape.

- Wait hold on, Marissa said, to go where?

- Who cares? Alex replied. I can't stay here to protect you, and I can't leave you... She extended her hand and took the car keys Summer was handing to her.

- Just take the car and leave, Summer said in a hurry. They can't see you here.

- Wait, Marissa said as she handed her car keys to Summer.

- My car is in the bait shop's parking, take it. I don't know when we'll be able to bring yours back...

- Ok, Summer said in a hurry, now go! They're on their way. The brunette felt Alex pull her out of the house.

-X-

Hours had passed. Marissa opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. The darkness wasn't helping much. Blinking a few times, her eyes got used to the darkness and she realised she was in a car. She sat up, looking around her. What was she doing alone in Summer's car? Outside, it seemed to be an empty road. Marissa got out of the car and put her arms across her body, trying to protect herself from the cold. She could vaguely remember leaving Summer's house with Alex... And then, she fell asleep...

- Hey, you woke up, a voice said. Marissa jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

- I'm sorry, Alex whispered. Didn't mean to scare you. We ran out of gaz, she explained, waving the bottle she just bought. Your dear friend Summer did not realise how long was the road.. She turned around and begun to fill up the gaz tank. Marissa got close to her.

- So it did happen, she sighted. Alex simply nodded.

- Alex... where are we going? Alex threw the empty bottle in the car's truck and opened the passenger's door, inviting Marissa to sit. The brunette obeyed, feeling Alex's nervousness, and tried to be quiet. Ten minutes later, Alex joined her in the car and turned on the engine. They were back on the road. Marissa studied Alex's expression. The blonde looked so tense it hurt Marissa. She extended her hand and took Alex's, caressing her fingers.

- I never thanked you for saving me last night, she whispered. Alex did not pull away, in fact, Marissa's touch was exactly what she needed right now.

- You know, the blonde said after thinking about it for the last two hours, I never wanted to leave you.

- I know, Marissa replied. She felt Alex squeeze her hand. There was an awkward feeling between them. They both knew how much they wanted each other, but they couldn't do anything about it. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's touch, and looking at the scenery.

- We're here, Alex said as she parked the car. Marissa looked around. The scenery was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't tell when she saw it before. She followed Alex outside, realising she didn't have any bag to bring with her : her departure has been so quick.

- I'll get you some clothes tomorrow morning, no worry, Alex said as they reached the front door, which was very familiar to Marissa.

- Do you mean you're not staying with me? Marissa asked. Alex knocked on the door, choosing not to answer Marissa's question. Her heart rate was incredibly fast... How will Marissa react when she'll find out...

- Hey Alex, a female voice said. That's when Marissa remembered : Jodie's yard... front door...

- You again? Jodie said in an annoyed voice. Instinctively, Alex tried to hold Marissa's hand before she would run away, but the brunette pulled away.

- What are we doing here? She asked as she crossed her arms.

- I... Alex said... We're here because I want you to stay at Jody's place, at last for a while. Both Jodie and Marissa looked at Alex as if she was out of her mind.

- Sweetie what exactly did you smoke? Jodie asked.

- Jody... Alex warned her.

- I hate you! Marissa screamed and ran away. Jody raised an eyebrow.

- You want me to take this spoiled whore in my house?

- Shut up, Alex replied as she ran after Marissa. She could hear Jodie laugh behind her.

- Marissa wait, she screamed, reaching the brunette and holding her tightly.

- Let go of me! Marissa yelled. If you couldn't take care of me, you could have left me in Newport, nobody asked you to do that... Alex pushed Marissa against the wall to make sure the brunette wouldn't run away again. Why did Marissa have to always make a scene?

- Don't be stupid, Alex said, you know how much you mean to me. The reason why I'm not taking you home with me is simply because it's the first place Trey will come looking for you. I'll visit you everyday, I promise. Besides, Jodie might be a pain in the ass, but I know her enough to assure you that she can be trusted. Marissa seemed to be buying the excuse, because she stopped fighting back.

- I'm sorry, she finally mumbled. I trust you... Alex smiled and offered her hand.

- You should. Now come on, let's go inside. Marissa took Alex's hand and followed her inside. Then, she waited in the living room while Alex had a similar conversation with Jody. When the blonde left the house, she seemed exhausted.

- I'll see you two tomorrow morning, she said. And Jodie, please, keep an eye on Marissa. The latina gave her a wink and closed the door. Then, she turned to look at Marissa who was still sitting on the couch.

- So, she said with a smile, I was right, wasn't I?

- What are you talking about... Marissa started.

- Few months ago, Jodie replied, when I told you you will be next.

X-X

Alex had a hard time keeping her eyes open as she finally reached her house. It felt like she had passed two entire days in this car and, without someone keeping her awake, fighting against sleepiness was harder then ever. However, it was saturday morning, which meant that her father was still out of town. Relieved by this fact, Alex got in the house.

- Alex? A tired voice said. The blonde turned on the lights and saw Helena standing in the living room. Judging by her girlfriend's expression, she didn't expect to see Alex ever again.

- Did you stay awake the whole night? Alex worried. Helena pulled her closer and kissed her full mouth. Surprised, Alex kissed her back.

- I love you, Helena whispered, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Alex hesitated for half a second.

- I love you too, she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little survey. Do you want Marissa and Jodie to become close friends, or mortal enemies? I already made up my mind about it, but I'm curious to know what you would like to see.

- Ethereal123


	13. The Aftertaste

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**100 Ways to kill Trey Fanclub**

**Members : **

**1-Aranchy :**_** " **__I worked out this idea for my physics teacher but I guess we can also use it on Trey... ok here we go evil laugh you pull him apart with four guinea-pigs! WAhha I love it Trey in four pieces!_

P.S. my physics teacher was a midget so we thought it would be slow and painfull for her to be pulled apart by guinea-pigs... i think we should move to rabbits for Trey he's a bit bigger:P_** "**_****

2- Bigblusky  
3- Writerinthemaking101

4- Shassy25 : _**" **__i want trey to be accidentally hit  
by a truck while looking for marissa..__**"**_****

5- A.Alexis  
6- Sarahthebunyip  
7-FiresOfDeath

8- Junkets :_** " **__I think you should include them in yours to satisfy all the Trey haters. Marissa can shoot him, but this time with a machine gun so he has no chance of surviving:) "_

_If you want to join the club, precise it in a review. ;) ( btw if you write down an original way for Trey do die, I could put it next to your member's name in the list) _

**Now the reviews : **

**Shassy25 : Lots of ppl want them to be friend as I see... But it didn't change my decision. So you'll see. And u're in the club. XD **

**A.Alexis : And another vote for Jodissa!! ( No comment, I know it sucks ... lool)**

Junkets : Yey another one surprised. Jodissa again! Yay. ( U'll see) And I like ur machine fun idea! Lol. About the 3th season, I will definitely get in during the X-Mas break. Should I get the 4th as well? I heard it sucks...

sarahthebunyip : Glad to write something that was unpredictable. :) And of course, you're in! XD

**aranchy : Hehe. Lool you got some imagination!! And as I see, you want them to be friends as well. **

**Halfreck3929**** : Oh, no Marodie action? ( Lol sounds funny. Jodissa... wats less ugly??? hahah. **

**FiresOfDeath**** : Lol. I wasnt sure... how de we spell gaz?? Marissa and humor? Not a good mixt. Quote Sandy/Seth : " Your friend... not funny. He makes Ryan look funy. " " He makes MARISSA look funny! " That scene cracked me up. Btw u're in the club. XD Welcome. And yea about Alex's brother and Gf... the chapter is axed on that. **

**malex4ever****y****: Alex a wonderful girlfriend? Well I know someone who would disagree with you... Whistles. **

Dar19 : You'll see. Don't want to spoil it. 

**writerinthemaking101: Ouch that must have hurt... Enemies? Oh you'll find out pretty soon. Btw u're in the club. XD Welcome. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. It gives me a push to continue writing, and brings a huge smile to my face. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 13 - The aftertaste**

Marissa put down the bottle of vodka and picked up the album Jodie had handed to her. Living with Alex's ex had some good, per instance, those embarrassing pictures that Alex would have never shown her. Jodie sat next to her and took a sip from Marissa's vodka.

- I know, she's hot on that one, Jody said, looking at the one Marissa was holding.

- Who's this, on her right?

- Helena, the latina replied and, seeing Marissa's expression, she added :

- Alex's girlfriend.

- She always makes sure her ex's never meet, Jodie continued, seeing that Marissa has never heard of Helena. Bringing you here was probably her last option. Marissa pushed away the pain that took over her a minute ago.

- Well I think I get why, she joked, waving the pictures she was holding. Jodie nodded and took another sip.

- What? She replied, laughing. They're funny. It would be a shame not to share them. Marissa nodded, still observing Helena's picture.

- How long have they been...

- A week after she came back, Jodie replied right away. Marissa nodded again. So that's the girl who was worrying about Alex, waiting for her to get home, while Alex was sleeping with her. That's the girl Alex cheated on. Marissa had this guilty feeling growing up. How would that red-haired react if she found out what Alex did behind her back? What will her opinion of Marissa be?

- Are you okay? Jodie worried.

- Yea, Marissa nodded, putting the pictures away.

- So... Jodie said, you want me to take you downtown tomorrow? Visit the city...

- Ok, sounds fun.

X-X

Alex extended her hand to reach her alarm clock : 5 in the morning. She turned around and passed her fingers in her girlfriend's hairs while she was peacefully sleeping, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. Then, she remembered Marissa, left alone with Jodie... Sighting, she got out of bed. Something about this was wrong, the blonde thought. She knew her heart was with Marissa, but Helena meant way too much... The brunette wasn't the one who stood by her side in her weakest moments... If it wasn't for Helena... No, Alex thought, she couldn't do this to her. She had to do something about Marissa. She wore a random sweater and got to the kitchen to prepare herself a nice cup of coffee. On her way there, she realised how stuck she was : The brunette couldn't even go back home.

- Alex? Is this you? Conrad appeared in his boxers, his blond hairs all messed up.

- Oh, hey, she said, coffee?

- Sure... He sat down on the nearest chair, not taking his eyes off his sister.

- So why did you leave yesterday? He asked. Alex put Conrad's cup in front of him and sat in front, her own cup in her hand. She took her time, thinking about her answer.

- A friend was in trouble, she finally said. Conrad passed his hand through his hair. He knew she was hiding something, but he couldn't force her to tell him

- So you went all the way to Newport for a friend?

- Look, she needed me.

- Is this the same friend you needed a few months ago, but who, in opposition with you, did **not** show up? Alex lifted an eyebrow. That Conrad could read right through her. Thank god Helena was sleeping soundly.

- She had no idea, Alex replied, confessing something she kept denying for months now. She felt her brother's hand on hers.

- What about Helena? He whispered. She truly cares about you...

- I know, Alex replied right away. I'll never do anything to hurt her.

- You already have. Honey you're a wonderful person and got plenty of abilities, but lying is not one of them. Last night, we both knew why you left, and I could clearly see how heartbroken she was.

- Conrad, please...

- Helena would do anything for you. Don't take her for granted.

- I'm not... They heard footsteps.

- Hey, Helena greeted, passing her arms around Alex's waist and quickly kissing her. So what are your plans for today?

- I have to visit a friend, Alex replied and noticed Conrad's exasperation.

- But we can do something after if you want, she added. Helena hid her pain and smiled.

- Sure, she said and kissed her again. Movies? There's a good one coming...

- Then movies it is, Alex replied as she got up. I'll see you later, she added and left, making sure not to look in her brother's direction, and convincing herself that she did not just hurt Helena.

X-X

At height in the morning, Marissa heard her cell phone's alarm ring and got out of bed to turn it off.

- What the hell, Jodie mumbled, still in bed. We're saturday, why would you put an alarm at 8?

- Old habit, Marissa shrugged. If I'm not out of the house at nine, my mom would force me to have one of those family breakfasts...

- Ouch... Jodie grinned with compassion. Hold on, was that the doorbell? Marissa turned her alarm off and they both went quiet. The doorbell rang again.

- I'll go get it, Marissa said. Jodie nodded.

- I'll be here in a minute. Marissa crossed the living room and unlocked the door to come face to face... with Alex.

- Oh, hey, she said, a bit surprised to see Alex that early in the morning. She stepped aside, letting the blonde come in, and locked the door behind her.

- How are things with Jodie? Alex worried. Before Marissa had the time to answer, Jodie appeared.

- Oh, it's you, the latina said with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. Jesus Christ, you look like an obsessed boyfriend. Yes, she is still alive. No, we did not fight to dead. Now go get some sleep you look terrible. Alex gave her an unimpressed grin, but Marissa couldn't help but to agree with Jodie.

- Did you even sleep last night? She asked.

- I got you some clothes, Alex replied, countering the question. I wasn't sure what you would like, so... You want to try them on? Jodie coughed loudly behind her.

- I already used that method to see her naked. Marissa gave her a half-amused, half-warning glare.

- Don't you have somewhere to be? Alex replied, annoyed.

- Saturday morning? I would say... home. But it looks like it got invaded lately. Marissa pulled Alex with her before the blonde got the time to reply.

- Come on, she laughed, leading Alex to the bedroom and closing the door behind.

- I'm sorry about that, the blonde apologised, still puzzled by Marissa's touch. I promise I'll get you somewhere more interesting to stay...

- It's alright. In fact, I like it here, she's cool. Alex raised an eyebrow.

- Cool? She turned around, studying the bedroom.

- Where did you sleep? She sounded suspicious.

- So let me see the clothes, Marissa replied, avoiding the question as well. Was Alex being jealous? How cute. Alex took out a few sweaters.

- Your making sure I look like crap? The brunette joked, making allusion to the ugliness of the sweaters. Alex pulled out a tight shirt that she threw on Marissa who caught it.

- We both know that's impossible, she replied, making Marissa blush. Try this on, she added. Marissa took off her t-shirt and gave it to Alex while she was wearing the other shirt. The blonde couldn't help but to stare at Marissa's perfect body. As much as she felt guilty admitting it, Marissa enjoyed Alex's stare. Alex must be the only person who she wouldn't mind staring at her in this way. In fact, it was comforting.

- How do I look? She asked shyly once she wore the black, tight shirt.

- I liked you better without it, but it suits you well, Alex flirted, feeling the tension. Marissa playfully hit her.

- You're such a perv, she said. Once again, Alex shivered when she felt Marissa's touch.

- What's wrong? Marissa worried right away.

- Your fingers are frozen... She took them in her hands, warming them up. Then, after an instant of hesitation, she moved her hands on Marissa's body, "warming" her up.

- It's okay, Marissa said nervously, mad at herself for not pulling away. I'm not that cold...

- No, you're actually pretty hot, Jodie said as she opened the door. They both parted right away. You should wear this tonight.

- To go where? Alex asked as she sat on the bed's corner, grateful that Jodie did not make any comment.

- Jodie is taking me downtown, Marissa replied, sitting next to her, in a respectable distance.

- Downtown? What for?

- Visit the city, have fun... Jodie said. Alex lifted an eyebrow.

- You guys do realise Marissa is **hiding** here...

- And so what? Jodie replied before Marissa did. Does that mean she's got to stay here and get bored until this lame ass guy dies?

- No, Alex objected, but..

- I can take care of myself, Marissa said. Alex turned to fix her, surprised.

- What? But Marissa... after all the trouble..

- What's the point of saving her if she's going to spend her life hiding? Jodie replied. Besides, what are the odds that he finds her in such a crowded place?

- Am I talking to you? Alex replied angrily.

- No she's right, Marissa said.

- Marissa...

- Look I don't want to stay here hiding, okay?

- Fine, Alex nodded as she got up. She lifted her hands in a position saying "I won't get involved".

- I'll pick you up at seven.

- I? Jodie said. No way, you're not coming.

- Hell yes I am! Alex replied. I'll bring Helena too. You two are way too irresponsible, can't leave you alone... Helena? Marissa thought. What will Helena think...

- You should have said something! Jodie screamed. Marissa noticed Alex was gone.

- Well I can't wait to meet Helena, Marissa shrugged. Jodie remained emotionless for a while.

- Whatever... she replied and left, leaving Marissa in her confusion.

X-X

When Alex got home, she found Helena in front of the computer, browsing up some movies on the internet and checking out their ratings.

- Hey babe, she said, kissing her. What are you doing?

- The movies for tonight, I think I finally found a good one...

- Oh, Alex said, realising her mistake. About that... Helena had felt it coming. It was always like that...

- Honey don't tell me you're cancelling it, she started in a pleading voice as she got up.

- No no, well... we'll still be going out tonight...

- ... but?

- Some friends will be joining us.

- The same friend you went to visit this morning? Alex could clearly feel some jealousy.

- She's new in town, and is feeling alone... I know you wanted us to be alone, Alex added, putting her hands on Helena's waist and making her shiver, but it would really mean a lot if you came with me tonight... We'll spend the rest of the night together, I promise. Helena gave in the way she always did.

- Can't wait to meet your friend, she replied before kissing Alex.

X-X

At six thirty, Marissa started to get nervous. How would she deal with Alex kissing her girlfriend? She knew she still had feelings for the blonde, there was no point in denying it, but Helena didn't. What if she gets all jealous and does one of her typical Marissa signed scenes?

- Get up, she's here, Jodie said a bit too sharply. She knew there was something between Alex and Marissa, but she wasn't being jealous. She had abandoned the thought of going out with Alex for a while now. In fact, she was mad at Alex for playing with Marissa like that. And Helena... Jodie won't let her do that. She will protect Marissa from that pain, simply because enough people suffered from it already. As she got in the car, she noticed an obvious tension. Alex probably omitted to present Marissa... freaking Alex...

- Hey girls, Jodie said, passing her arm around Marissa's waist. Have you met my girlfriend?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep... they're good friends. Maybe more...? I think there are too many fics about Jodie hating Marissa and vice versa. Wanted to try something new. So tell me what you think of it XD.

- Ethereal123


	14. The Night Out

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**100 Ways to kill Trey Fanclub**

**Members : **

**1-Aranchy :**_** " **__I worked out this idea for my physics teacher but I guess we can also use it on Trey... ok here we go evil laugh you pull him apart with four guinea-pigs! WAhha I love it Trey in four pieces!_

_P.S. my physics teacher was a midget so we thought it would be slow and painfull for her to be pulled apart by guinea-pigs... i think we should move to rabbits for Trey he's a bit bigger:P__** "**_

**2- Bigblusky  
3- Writerinthemaking101**

**4- Shassy25 : **_**" **__i want trey to be accidentally hit  
by a truck while looking for marissa..__**"**_

**5- A.Alexis  
6- Sarahthebunyip  
7-FiresOfDeath**

**8- Junkets :**_** " **__I think you should include them in yours to satisfy all the Trey haters. Marissa can shoot him, but this time with a machine gun so he has no chance of surviving:) "_

_If you want to join the club, precise it in a review. ;) ( btw if you write down an original way for Trey do die, I could put it next to your member's name in the list) _

**Now the reviews : **

**Writterinthermaking101 : LOl! Can't wait to read it P And it means a lot when someone tells me that I made them ship Malex. **

**FiresOfDeath**** : Oh it was that predictable ? ( U know actually Marissa and Jodie got a lot of common, or else, Alex wouldn't have fallen for both of them, so maybe... Ok you'll see I won't say more. **

**sprouts**** : I'm having fun with Jodie too. She's like the light character of the fanfic. **

**malex4ever : Some people would disagree with that... But personally I think ur right. Well you'll see what happens next. **

**The Angel's Devil**** : You guys are all so sadistic!! Why do you want Alex to suffer so badly?? **

**aranchy : Awn really? Happy Birthday!!! ( A lil late i know) How old? **

**Halfreck3929**** : Lol. I know both names sucks. Malex sounds sexy. **

**shassy25**** : Here's another one waiting for a jealousy scene. About Trey... heh let's say he's taking a break. **

**Dar19 :**** Can't agree more. It should... **

**Thank you all for the reviews !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 13 - The night out**

Marissa quickly hid her surprise and smiled gratefully in Jodie's direction. The latina winked at her and gazed through the window at the scenery. Marissa did the same, Jodie's arm still wrapped around her. Alex did her best not to look in their direction through the mirror. Jodie was doing this by purpose, she just knew it... She felt Helena take her hand and smile. _Stop being jealous, you got a girlfriend already_... The red-haired got closer to Alex and whispered in her ear :

- I love you, before kissing her on the cheek. Alex smiled but did not reply, her eyes still on the road. Jodie felt Marissa's body get tense.

- Hey don't disturb the driver while she's on the road! She joked right away.

- Oh please! Helena replied, laughing. But it had its effect, she let go of Alex's hand. Marissa was observing the spot where Helena had kissed Alex. The blonde liked it a little bit lower. Apparently, Helena did not know her girlfriend as well as she did. This thought was comforting for the brunette. She felt Alex's eyes on her trough the mirror and quickly looked away. Jodie rolled her eyes. It will be harder than she expected, Alex had a hell of an impact on Marissa. They felt Alex park the car and got all outside. The blonde insisted on walking behind them to make sure they wouldn't get lost. Jodie felt like arguing, but Marissa simply pulled her forward with her.

- Don't make a fuss, she simply said. Jodie rolled her eyes and took Marissa's hand as they started to walk in the streets, the couple behind them. Marissa could feel Alex's eyes in her back and, somehow, felt guilty for holding Jodie's hand.

- Oh, they got those cart-bicycles! Helena said. ( Like pedal boats, but on road. I don't know the exact term for that) All four girls looked in the bicycle's direction.

- Let's get one! She added. Come on...

- Alright, alright, Alex replied, laughing at Helena's childish reaction. Girls?

- Sure, Marissa smiled, following them to the stand. She stood next to Alex while the two others were waiting a bit farther.

- So one bike? The cashier asked.

- Actually, two, Marissa said. He nodded.

- I will need an ID please... the girls paid for the carts and spread up. Marissa sat with Jodie while Alex took the other one with Helena. While Alex and Helena were waiting on the road, it took five minutes for the two others to join them, because Marissa and Jodie had trouble controlling the cart.

- Marissa LEFT! Jodie screamed. Nervous, the brunette took the right and their cart hit the enclose, making a noticeable noise. The pedestrians walking by stopped to find out what all this noise was about. Marissa got out, cracked up. Jodie couldn't help but laugh as well.

- Jeez you're sure you have a driver's licence?

- That is way harder! Marissa defended herself. I have to use both my brains and my legs.

- Jee, you must be overworked, Jodie rolled her eyes. Come on, we lost them. Marissa nodded and they started moving forward again. They found Alex and Helena waiting at the entrance of a park.

- What happened with you two? Alex asked. It's been ten minutes...

- We killed a duck, Jodie replied, cracking up Marissa again. Helena lifted an eyebrow and waited for them to calm down.

- I don't think they're joking, Alex told her girlfriend who seemed chocked. After a moment, Alex and Helena one again took the lead while Marissa and Jodie followed them. Jodie abruptly pushed the breaks.

- Aie! Marissa moaned. What the hell???

- Ice cream! Jodie simply replied, getting off the bike that she left in the middle of the street. Marissa, unable to control it alone, sat in the cart, powerless, and watched Jodie buy two ice cream cones.

- Madam, she heard someone say, you can't stay here with the bicycle, you are blocking the way. Marissa jolted and noticed a security officer.

- Oh, I'm sorry, Marissa replied, my friend just went...

- I don't care, the guy replied, I will have to give you a ticket for...

- Hey dickhead live my girlfriend alone, Jodie screamed behind him. Marissa bit her lips to prevent herself from laughing. Oh, she did not...

- I beg you pardon? The officer said from under his glasses. As he turned to fix Jodie, she started laughing.

- Oh my god, look at you! She laughed. What are you, twelve? And you think you're scaring us? With that, she got in the cart and sat next to Marissa while the insulted officer stood in front of them so they won't be able to go away with the bike.

- I have the right to give you tickets! He screamed. That's when Marissa noticed how young he looked and smiled as well.

- Honey, she told Jodie, give him an ice cream cone and let's just go...

- Oh, that's what he wants? Jodie replied. Poor boy, mummy didn't buy you one? Marissa could swear she saw fire come out of the officer's ears.

- I will not let you insult me! He screamed, taking out what seemed like a report. ID please.

- Right, Jodie rolled her eyes. I'll also give you my phone number so you can call my mother so she can punish me... Let's leave already... Marissa started pedalling.

- You can't! He screamed. I'm standing here, hello...

- Yea well you better get out of our way or else we won't be responsible if you get hurt, Jodie replied. The officer stood there but, noticing how stubborn Jodie way, he ended up stepping aside.

- I'm writing a report on you! He warned them.

- Go home it's passed curfew, Jodie screamed as they were moving forward. Marissa took of the cones and started licking it, still laughing at what just happened.

- Did you see him? Jodie said. Thinking he was something because he had a plaque with his name on it... That's when they noticed that they should have brought back the bicycle five minutes ago. They switched their direction and got back to the stand. Marissa took back her ID and, with Jodie, they joined Alex and Helena who were waiting for them, sitting on a bench.

- So what now? Marissa asked, her fingers entwined with Jodie's.

- Coffee? Alex proposed. All girls agreed and they headed to the nearest Starbucks. Marissa sat next to Jodie. Alex was facing her and, right next to her, was Helena.

- So what does your dad do for living? Marissa was questioning Helena while Alex sat down.

- He's a business man. Sells stuff.. never really understood. How about yours?

- He's got a boat's company in Hawaii.

- Ohhhh lucky you. You must visit him often!

- Well actually, I never did. I live with my mother...

- Oh, Helena said. Do you miss him?

- Got used to it, Marissa replied, looking away. As Helena was about to speak again, Alex hit her foot under the table. She knew how painful this subject was for Marissa.

- Oh my god, Rissa, that's our song! Jodie said as Justin's "What Goes around" started playing in the cafe. Marissa lifted an eyebrow. Alex looked annoyed.

- So where do you know Jodie from? Helena asked Alex.

- An old friend, Alex replied quickly before Jodie said something.

- So she's the one who just came in town? And she brought her girlfriend with her? Alex seemed stuck...

- I live here, Marissa lied, noticing how badly Alex had built up her lie. Jodie came for a while, she's staying with me. As for tonight, she kindly invited me to come so I wouldn't stay alone.

- So you never met Alex before? Helena asked her. Marissa was shocked by the straight-forward way Helena popped the question.

- Is this an investigation? Jodie saved Marissa. Why do you have to be that serious in these questions, jeez. Helena smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

- Sorry, she said. Just being curious. Alex took her hand.

- It's okay, she replied with a smile. Marissa felt a kiss coming and made sure to look away. Knowing that Jodie and her where a couple, Helena probably thought that it wouldn't be impolite to kiss in front of them. Only, if she knew how much history these two girls had with Alex... Marissa suddenly got up.

- I have to... bathroom, she mumbled and disappeared. Alex broke the kiss.

- Actually, I have to go too, she said and followed Marissa, knowing something was wrong. It was a single bathroom with a key. Alex speeded up and blocked the door with her foot. A confused Marissa appeared, before she realised who had blocked it. Alex immediately pushed Marissa in and closed the door behind her. If she had left her some time, Marissa would have pushed her out.

- What are you... Marissa started but got cut by Alex's lips on hers. The brunette pushed her away.

- Stop it, Alex, what the fuck?

- I love you. Marissa almost fell in the bowl. It was the first time that Alex actually said the words. Why now? And for god's sake, why here! The blonde immediately caught her and pulled her away from the toilet bowl.

- ... Marissa?

- Why are you doing this to me? Alex looked down. She didn't know. She lived by impulsions...

- Are you and Jodie really...?

- I can't believe we're having this conversation! Marissa replied. Did Alex just kiss her by jealousy? To remind her how she was able to make her melt? It seemed so lame...

- I just don't want you to do something you could regret...

- Like leaving me twice? Marissa angrily replied.

- It was a mistake... Alex said, passing her hands on Marissa's waist.

- Tell this to Helena! The brunette replied as she backed off. I don't want to do that, I won't...

- Can Jodie make you feel this way? Alex kept insisting,

- Alex stop this... Marissa hit the wall behind her. Alex's smell was all over her. In a few seconds, she won't be able to control herself anymore, and sadly enough, Alex knew it. The blonde got closer, her breath in Marissa's neck...

- What about Helena, Marissa managed to say, still fighting against the temptation of undressing Alex.

- Give me some time, Alex replied. It's complicate... Marissa closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with Alex's stare anymore. She could feel her heart melt and shivered when Alex slid her hands under her shirt.

- I don't want to be this kind of girl, Marissa muttered, her eyes still closed, stuck in a big dilemma between pushing Alex away or kissing her. But her body seemed numb, unable to make a single move, and as for the kissing, she didn't have to think about it much, already Alex had put back her lips on hers. She didn't have the force to resist, she had missed Alex's lips too much for that. Instead of that, Marissa passed her hands in Alex's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, her eyes still shut. She could feel the smile formed on Alex's lips while she kissed her. Finally, their lips parted and Marissa opened her eyes.

- I can't believe you made me do that, she said right away. As Alex came back to earth, she tried to push Marissa back against the wall to prevent her from leaving, but the brunette reached the doorknob before. As she opened the door, Marissa came face to face with a surprised Jodie.

- You pee together now? Alex immediately let go of her hand, and Marissa threw herself in Jodie's arms, kissing her full mouth. It didn't take more for Jodie to understand what had happened in that bathroom. The latina deepened the kiss until she heard the bathroom door close behind them. Then, she let go of Marissa who gave her a sorry face.

- You don't have to, she hushed Marissa who was about to explain herself. Let's go, Helena is alone... Marissa stayed quiet, listening to Jodie's and Helena's conversation about... she didn't know, actually. Alex came back and, a few minutes later, they were ready to go. The ride home was one of the most awkward ones. Helena's house was the closest one, and it only got weirder once she was gone. All tree ex's remained quiet, watching the scenery.

- I like Helena, Jodie finally said, trying to make the conversation.

- Good, Alex replied. Jodie did not try again, and the rest of the ride was silent. It was Marissa's longest ride home ever. Usually, when she was in Alex's jeep, she would wish to never get to destination, but today, she was more than happy to see Jodie's house. The latina got out of the car first, leaving Marissa and Alex alone for a moment. Marissa still hadn't moved. Their eyes met trough the mirror. Both had tears. Slowly, Marissa got up, her hand on the driver's seat, so close to Alex's shoulder... She wanted to say something to make it easier for both of them, she really did... Instead of that, she simply left without even saying goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I didn't plan this jealousy scene with Alex. I only wrote it because I noticed a lot of you wanted it. Hope you're not disappointed.

- Ethereal123


	15. Life goes on

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**100 Ways to kill Trey Fanclub**

**Members : **

**1-Aranchy  
2- Bigblusky**

_If you want to join the club, precise it in a review. ;) ( btw if you write down an original way for Trey do die, I could put it next to your member's name in the list) _

**Now the reviews : **

**Omg my computer broke down, like, completely, so I had to get it repaired. ( Now its so boosted up omfg!!) So yea, and then, I couldn't remember my login, because in my old computer it used t****o simply sign in, so I just wasted an hour trying to get through. Finally got it!! So yea, here's Chapter 15!**

FiresOfDeath : They're cool together, aren't they? But Alex can be cool too! Give her a chance.

malex4ever : Nooo Why? What did Marissa do wrong?

shassy25 : Wait n see… good idea.

Queen-Of-Sins : Computer problems as well? Mine must have caught your virus… Well it's all settled up now. And I have a feeling you lived through a similar situation with ur ex… Hope it had a good ending, unlike… no no I didn't say it won't have a good ending! Actually, the ending isn't written yet, so we'll both see how it goes.

Tibs : Drama is awesome! Without it, live would be boring. … Well of course, there are limits.

The Angel's Devil : Yah I know uh! Like there's an unpleasand silence.

tgz87 : Alex and Marissa getting back together? Wow that's an interesting idea. I'll give it some thought. ( //unquote Alex)

aranchy : So you're Sagittarius? I get along so well with them!! ( I'm Aquarius) And thanks.

Dar19 : Ah? Good to hear, bcuz I wasn't so sure about it. I personally don't like jealous Alex. I like the none-caring Alex better. Like that scene from SnOC when Seth was trying to play it hot-n-cold. And Alex goes : Is this because I refused to make out with you in the storing room? Heh Alex rulez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 15**** – Life goes on**

**PLEASE NOTE : In chapter nine, I said that Alex's mother died 10 years ago. ****It was 10 weeks **

Alex closed the door behind her and lay on her bed, her clothes still on. What the hell happened tonight? How could she loose control like that? Feeling weak and ashamed, she rolled over and opened her bedside table's drawer. She quickly found what she was looking for: a picture of her deceased mother and herself. Alex held the portrait near her heart, holding up her tears. If only she was still there, she would have had a solution for this. She always did…

- Alex, I heard you come in, a voice said as Conrad opened the door.

- ... sweetie what's wrong, he worried as he noticed her tears. He got closer and sat next to her, extending his hand to take a look at the frame she was holding.

- I miss her too, you know? He said sadly.

- You think she would be ashamed? Alex asked. If she knew what I was? Her brother smiled at her innocence.

- She always knew. He put his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. We wanted you to come out by yourself, so we didn't say anything. But we joked around it a lot.

- What do you mean? Alex asked as she sat up.

- Like, she would say : " At least I won't have to worry about her getting pregnant at seventeen" Both smiled, remembering how their mother used to see the bright side in everything.

- When was that?

- Two years ago.

- But, how come? Back then,** I** didn't even know I liked girls.

- Don't underestimate the knowledge of mothers, her brother replied, drying her tears with his finger.

X-X

Marissa switched position in bed again. Her heart was still racing. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? Nothing will happen... it couldn't. It would be wrong...

- Okay honey, spill it. Marissa rotated her head to come face to face with a perfectly awake Jodie.

- You're not sleeping? She asked, surprised.

- How could I? Jodie replied. You keep moving every ten seconds! Why don't you just tell me what's wrong.

- ... nothing. Can we not see Alex for a while? Jodie tried to hide her amused grin. Marissa was a very complex person...

- Sure, whatever, she replied.

X-X

- Wake up, you, Daniel said. Alex opened her eyes, and closed them again. She didn't want to leave her room...

- Alex... She felt someone push her shoulder and eventually held up her head. She wasn't in bed. She was in her calculus class. Well, at least she physically was.

- Damn it, I slept again? She blushed, noticing the class was "already" over. Her good friend winked. She was failing calculus, and Daniel was helping her out with some private lessons.

- I feel very bad right now, she told him as they were getting out of the classroom. I could at least try to listen...

- It's alright, Dan said. She's the most annoying teacher ever, can't blame you for falling asleep. Alex closed her locker and headed to the front door.

- I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel told her and left. Alex nodded and walked to her jeep.

- Hey there, Helena greeted, taking her hand. Haven't seen you much today...

- Oh, busy day, with... school n stuff...

- Really? Helena replied, not really listening to Alex's mumblings. Well tonight will cheer you up.

- Tonight?

- We're catching a movie with Jodie and Marissa, her girlfriend replied as she was dragging her to her mazda. Alex felt her heart stop for a second.

- I can't, she replied a bit to quickly.

- Why not? They seemed so exited when I called them, they're waiting for us! You really want to cancel?

- ... they were? Alex was surprised. She expected Marissa to avoid her for a few days, if not forever.

- Yea! Come on, let's pick them up. She pushed Alex in and sat at the driver's seat. Rolling her eyes, Alex closer her door like a committed girlfriend. It didn't take much time, and Alex had no idea how Helena managed to find Jodie's house, but she was too nervous about seeing Marissa again that she didn't feel like questioning Helena about it.

- Go, I'll wait, Helena said. Alex nodded and got out of the car, although it was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Slowly, she made her way to Jodie's front door and rang the bell. It didn't take long for the door to open.

- Alex, a surprised Marissa said. Their eyes met, both stunned. Alex stupidly opened her mouth, unable to speak.

- Honey who's at the door? Jodie asked as she wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist from behind. Obviously, she knew the answer.

- Oh, Alex, hi, she said in a very convincing way. Need something? Alex seemed to find the usage of her voice again.

- Helena said you girls agreed on going to the movies tonight.. she started. Marissa couldn't be looking at her in a more disturbing way at that second.

- But I think there's a misunderstanding somewhere... she added, ashamed for being there right now. She felt her pride get crushed somewhere.

- Wait, Jodie called as Alex turned to quickly leave. It's true, we did. I forgot to tell Marissa about it, that's all. Marissa wanted to say something, she really did, but she was unable to speak.

- Just let me grab my purse, she said again and left, leaving Marissa and Alex to awkwardly stare at each other.

- So... busy day? Alex asked. If they were going to pass the entire afternoon together, they could at least try to talk to each other.

- Quiet, actually, Marissa replied. Alex nodded as she put her hands in her pockets, slightly shivering.

- Come on in, Marissa finally offered, feeling silly for not having though about it before.

- Oh, I'll just wait in the ca..

- Okay let's go, Jodie said as she showed up again, keys in her hand. Marissa shot her a "So that's how you're helping me?" look and followed Alex to the car. The blonde opened the back door for her. As Marissa got inside, her body passed very close to Alex's, and she shivered from head to toe. Jodie joined her a few seconds later and happily greeted everybody.

As they arrived there, Marissa was searching for the opportunity to have a one-on-one talk with Jodie, but it seemed impossible. First, they had a ten minutes cold walk, because Helena couldn't find a close parking spot, and then, they fought for half an hour about what movie to watch. Actually, Jodie and Helena fought. Both Marissa and Alex were way too uncomfortable to place a word. As they finally picked a movie and bought their ticket, Marissa had enough.

- I need to go to the bathrooms, she said, looking straight in Jodie's eyes.

- Oh, Jodie replied, ok sweetie. I'll get your pop corn, go on. Marissa's eye inched. Oh, Jodie did not just...

- Actually, I have to pee as well, Alex said. Their eyes met. Marissa nodded and they left together, still in silence. They had to talk about it, but Marissa didn't want to. She was scared of what her mind could force her to say, these silly things her heart would disagree with... She was relieved to see a line-up. Alex would never encourage such a discussion in a crowded place.

- Come on, you silly, Alex told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Marissa's hand must be linked with her heart, because she felt a similar squeeze up there.

- Where are we going? Marissa asked her, confused. Alex led her to the handicap's bathroom.

- But, Alex... The blonde opened the door and Marissa realised it was the same bathrooms, only, empty and clean. Alex winked at her.

- Nobody ever uses them.

- How did you know?

- Used to work here, Alex shrugged. Marissa nodded, slightly smiling, and got in. As she was re-arranging her make-up, Alex got out as well and took the sink next to hers, putting back some eyeliner. Their eyes met in the mirror, once again. Marissa cleared her throat. She had to...

- You love her? She asked. Seeing Alex's reaction, she realised the blonde had no intention of talking about it.

- I do, she said after a moment. Marissa looked away as she closed her purse. She should be relieved, shouldn't she? Or else, it would mean Alex was using her... it would make of Alex a bad person...

- Yesterday, Alex kept going, it was a moment of weakness. I promise it won't happen again.

- Glad to hear it, Marissa replied, swallowing her tears. Because I really want us to be able to remain friends. Gosh that word burned her throat. Alex smiled as well.

- Of course we can, she said. Come here. Marissa rested her chin in Alex's neck, enchanted by her smell. She felt the blonde's hands pull her closer.

- You will always have an important place in my heart, Alex whispered. Marissa smiled.

- So will you, she replied. Come on, I bet the movie has started.

Meanwhile, at the popcorn stands, Jodie and Helena were waiting in line.

- So, I didn't know I was exited about going to the movies tonight...Jodie started, making Helena blush.

- Thanks for covering my lie, she told Jodie.

- No prob. But why did you say that?

- Well I knew it would convince Alex to come. Besides, it's good to see you again.

- Yea, Jodie replied with an amused smile, you too. She then ordered and they went to pick some seats. It took ten minutes for Marissa and Alex to join them. Both girls spread up, Marissa sitting to Jodie's left, and Alex, to Helena's right. After the first five minutes, Marissa got already lost in that complicated story.

- Hey, Jodie, she whispered, why is she crying?

- Because he just left her, Jodie replied.

- Who's he?

- Her boyfriend.

- Oh, that guy? Isn't he a bit old?

- What?... No! That's her father!

- Oh... Marissa stopped talking, feeling that Jodie would soon slap her.

- .. Pssst, she said two minutes later, but if that's her father, then who is that guy kissing her mom?

- It's her mother's husband.

- Then who's the guy we saw earlier? The neighbour's husband?

- Well they used to be married, then they divorced. So her mother got herself another husband...

- They explained all that in these five minutes?

- Well maybe if you tried to LISTEN! Jodie ended up screamed, causing half of the theatre to stare at them. As the brunette blushed, she heard Alex laugh from the other side.

- Come here sweetie, I'm used to this, she said. During the short period when they used to date, they had a lot of movie nights where Alex used to explain the whole story to a very lost Marissa. The brunette happily changed her seat to sit on Alex's right. None of them noticed Helena's expression. The blonde squeezed Marissa's hand right away.

- Jodie is not patient at all, she told her with a wink. Marissa smiled, touched by her friend's concern.

- I noticed, she replied. Alex rolled her eyes. She was actually being sarcastic, but Marissa obviously didn't get it.

- So tell me, why did Evan leave Angela? She asked.

- Are you kidding? Alex replied. Marissa, the first ten minutes were all about that...

- Oops? Alex's surprised expression turned to an amused one.

- You'll never change, she laughed. After half of the movie, Marissa rested her head on Alex's shoulder, asking her questions every five minute. Alex was glad to answer them. Next to her, Jodie and Helena were deeply into the movie.

- I can't believe they're actually liking it! Not receiving an answer, she turned her head and realised Marissa had fallen asleep. Oh, she would not be left alone with that boring movie...

- Wake up sleepy head, Alex told Marissa. The brunette put her hand on Alex's stomach, holding her tightly.

- Leave me alone... she replied, her eyes still shot.

- Don't make me do it, Alex warned her. Noticing Marissa wouldn't move, she took out a few ices from her soda and dropped them in Marissa's neck and under her shirt. The brunette immediately woke up and started screaming, getting up and disturbing the whole audience.

- ALEX! She yelled, noticing who had done this to her. Get them out!!

- Okay okay, Alex replied, still laughing. She slid her hands under Marissa's shirt and searched for the ices. She took them one by one.

- HEY, UP THERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? A worker screamed, causing both girls to jolt. Alex noticed how awkward their position was at that very second.

- I'M SCREWING MY GIRLFRIEND! She replied. ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? Marissa felt like dying in shame. She couldn't believe Alex just said that.

- Oh you did not... She said, covering her face in Alex's shoulder. The security guy, angry, started to walk toward them.

- Jodie, Helena, let's go, Alex quickly said.

- Oh I don't know you girls! Helena replied right away. Alex raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

- Alex... Marissa warned her. The brunette took her hand and pulled her with her. They countered him and left the room, despite his angry yelling's. As they got out, they hid in the same bathroom and were finally free to laugh as mush as they wanted to.

- Can't believe you did this! Marissa finally said.

- I didn't know you would react this way! Alex defended herself. Helena will kill me, she then added in a worried tone.

- Why? There's nothing to be jealous of, you just put some ice in my back and..

- Because that's her favourite theatres. And now, she'll be ashamed to get in there with me, Alex cut her, amused by Marissa's conclusions.

- Oh, that's why, the brunette replied. You think he's still after us?

- Nah, Alex replied. But I think it would be safer not to get in that movie again.

- It sucked anyway. Let's go to the arcades.

- You girls totally suck, Helena said an hour later as she and Jodie joined them at an air hockey game.

- Awn I love you too, Alex joked, her eyes not leaving the game.

- Not even a hello kiss? Helena sulked.

- I'm kind of bus... ok ok, Alex said right away as Helena started to walk away. Marissa made a goal during the two seconds that Alex took to quickly kiss Helena.

- CHEATER.

- Now that's my girl! Jodie winked at Marissa, high-five-ing her.

- Now what? Marissa asked.

- I'm kind of hungry, Helena replied. All girls agreed on going to a fast food.

- We'll take the most lost one, the red-haired said as she was driving. I don't want to ruin my reputation is some nice restaurant. Marissa rolled her eyes and got caught by Alex who poked her in the ribs, amused as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing Trey ?

- Ethereal123


	16. The dead point

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**100 Ways to kill Trey Fanclub**

**Members : **

**1-Aranchy :**_** " **__I worked out this idea for my physics teacher but I guess we can also use it on Trey... ok here we go evil laugh you pull him apart with four guinea-pigs! WAhha I love it Trey in four pieces!_

_P.S. my physics teacher was a midget so we thought it would be slow and painfull for her to be pulled apart by guinea-pigs... i think we should move to rabbits for Trey he's a bit bigger:P__** "**_

**2- Bigblusky  
3- Writerinthemaking101**

**4- Shassy25 : **_**" **__i want trey to be accidentally hit  
by a truck while looking for marissa..__**"**_

**5- A.Alexis  
6- Sarahthebunyip******

7-FiresOfDeath : _**"**__hope there was like some freak accident at his place. Like he got tangled in his bed sheets, tripped and hit a knife that was on a table and landed in his eye or something."_

**8- Junkets :**_** " **__I think you should include them in yours to satisfy all the Trey haters. Marissa can shoot him, but this time with a machine gun so he has no chance of surviving:) "_

**9 – Dogsbody :**_ "__Here's one way,to do away with Trey:Rat Poison-laced cocaine!"_

_**10-**_**SVUaddict6**_**: "**__I'm with shassy25, hoping he gets hit by a truck, except I want him to be dragged about a mile or so before the driver realizes they hit something." _

_If you want to join the club, precise it in a review. ;) ( btw if you write down an original way for Trey do die, I could put it next to your member's name in the list) _

**Now the reviews : **

SVUaddict6 : LOL. They're not objects!! But I get what you mean.

FiresOfDeath : It seemed like that? Hope this chapter will clear it up for ya. Haha I liked ur way of killing Trey!

Dar19 : Ow. I bet he misses this fanfiction.

shassy25 : So many good ideas on how to kill him, I can't pick one… Yea the four girls have some chemistry. Hum we'll see about that. 

aranchy : LOl. I described myself through Marissa's actions in that theatre. I do exactly the same thing. But never actually got kicked out. And I am very much into these horoscope things. 

malex4ever : Ow for Marissa. But I don't think she did anything wrong. 

The Angel's Devil : Glad to know ur liking it. Yea that was me trying to be funny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 16**** – The dead point **

Helena drove for half an hour on a highway, and finally stopped at a restaurant called "King of Potatoes".

- Honey, don't you think you're overreacting..? Alex started, as neither Jodie nor Marissa dared saying it.

- No.

- This place looks like crap!

- Too bad. Learn to behave first. Now let's go, I'm starving. All girls got out. Marissa got in the restaurant the last and followed the others to the counter, looking at the menu. Nothing really looked appetizing.

- What do you want? An annoyed cashier asked them. Jodie raised an eyebrow.

- Can you be a little more bitchy, I think that's not your best, she replied with irony.

- I'm not paid to be nice.

- No wonder your tip jar is empty, she replied.

- If you're not going to take anything, just get out.

- Oh that's a good...

- JODIE! Helena called in a threatening way. She then turned to face the cahier.

- I'll take the combo number four, please.

- I'll take the third, Alex added, hiding her envy to laugh. Jodie sighted.

- Whatever, give me the same thing, she said.

- Euh, Marissa said, noticing they were all waiting for her order. I'll take a coke. The cashier pinched their order and left to prepare it.

- A coke? Don't you think you're skinny enough as it is? Jodie commented.

- Not feeling hungry, Marissa lied. She didn't felt like making a scene, but this place was repulsing her.

- Enjoy, the cashier said, handing them their food.

- I'm sure we will, Jodie said, looking straight in her eyes, in a way Marissa found disturbing.

- Just come, she told the shorter brunette, pulling her by the arm. As they sat down, Jodie switched her plate with Alex's.

- What was that for? The blonde asked.

- I'm sure she spitted in mine. All of a sudden, Alex wasn't feeling that hungry neither. Marissa studied Helena's reaction as the girl unwrapped her sandwich. Just by principle, she took a huge bite in it, but Marissa knew she was just as disgusted as they all were.

- Okay, Marissa said after a while, it's getting late… She was so hungry she felt like fainting.

- Right, Jodie said, checking her watch, some people here have school tomorrow. Let's go. Relieved, Alex pushed away the hamburger still wrapped and followed the girls out. 

X-X

The minute Marissa got in Jodie's house she ran to the fridge and emptied half of it on the counter. Jodie stood there, watching her with an amused grin on her face. 

- Not hungry uh? 

- Shut up, Marissa replied as she was preparing herself a sandwich.

- Alright, Jodie laughed. Smells good actually, make me one, she said as she took a beer out. Marissa nodded, cutting the tomatoes in pieces.

- So… Jodie said. What was that about Alex and you? 

- What do you mean? Marissa asked, handing her sandwich to Jodie and taking hers. 

- Yesterday, you seemed pretty angry, and today, you looked like two bestfriends, Jodie explained as they sat in the living room.

- Jealous a little? Marissa teased her. 

- Me? Hell no. But let me tell you, Helena was. Alex will get lectured on her right home. 

- ... we didn't do anything…

- Marissa, stay away from Alex. At least for a while, or else, you'll both get in trouble. And this is a friendly advice. 

- You and Helena spend a lot of time together as well, I didn't hear Alex complain about that. 

- And why is that you think?

- Because Alex trusts Helena! 

- Hell no it's because she loves you. Marissa looked away. 

- I can't control how she feels, she mumbled after a while. 

- Right, Jodie replied as she got up. Except you feel the same way. Marissa bit her lip as she watched Jodie head to the bedroom. _ Great. Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight._

X-X

Alex felt a cold in the car while Helena was driving her home. Usually, she couldn't get the red-haired to shut up, but tonight, it seemed like she had lost her tongue, and Alex had a bad feeling about that. After having thought about it for ten minutes, she extended her hand and took Helena's. What a relieve it was to feel her girlfriend squeeze it back. The next step was trying to have a conversation. 

- I had fun tonight, Alex said. 

- I know, Helena replied. She stopped the car. Alex shot her a confused look then realised she was home. 

- Want to come over? She proposed. Helena felt like screaming to ask Marissa instead, but she controlled herself. 

- Exams tomorrow, remember? Got to study…

- Oh. Right, Alex replied. She knew it was a lie, she knew Helene's schedule by heart. 

- I'll see you tomorrow then, she said.

- Yea, Helena replied. Bye. She drove off. Alex stood confused. What was that all about? Slowly, she turned around and climbed the stairs to her front door. Before she reached the doorknob, the door opened. 

- Look at this, Alexandra decided to honour us by her presence tonight. Alex noticed the irony in her father's speech and felt a very bad lecture coming. That is just great!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ethereal123


	17. Stud dying

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

_**LOL ! Ok ok...**_

**Thxs for the reviews guys.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 1****7 – Stud-dying**

- Alex, you're not concentrating enough! This is very easy. 

- Why the hell do I have to find the limits of the function for anyway? The blonde replied. This is so useless…

- Look I know you had a bad week, but if you don't try to understand Calculus 1 now, your whole summer will suck… Alex grinned.

- Good point, she said, grabbing her pencil. Let's do this again. 

Helena zipped her schoolbag and locked her locker. As she was heading outside, she passed by the library and noticed Alex. They haven't really spoken for a week now. The blonde told her something about her father not letting her out anymore, and a calculus exam to study, but Helena knew that there was something else. Perhaps missing a brunette? Sighing, the red-haired walked pass the library and out of the building. Was she fooling herself with this relationship? 

X-X

Marissa turned off the T.V as she heard Jodie come in. 

- Hey, she greeted her friend with a smile. 

- Hey, Jodie replied. Got you some coffee. She sat next to Marissa and sighted.

- Missing Alex? Marissa had a sly smile. 

- I don't know why she's not talking to you anymore, Jodie honestly told her. 

- Don't worry about it, Marissa replied. It's probably for the best. Come on, let's do something. 

X-X 

Alex got out of the classroom with a mixed up feeling. She never did an exam that easily, which isn't normal. She probably screwed up all the questions…

- So how was it? 

- Hey Daniel… I don't know…

- Let's not think about it until next week, when the results will come, okay? Alex smiled.

- That's a brilliant idea, she approved. 

- Now come on, I'll get you some ice cream, Dan offered as he passed his arm around Alex's waist. The blonde followed him. She really needed some time off everything. 

Around 14:00 o'clock, Alex was heading home. Spending some time with Daniel helped her to take her mind off everything else. And now that she was freed from this stupid Calculus exam, she could spend some quality time with Helena and remind her how much they used to be happy together. 

- Alex, Conrad said as he opened the door for her. Someone is waiting for you in the living room. The blonde seemed confused as she let her brother close the door and walk her to their guest. 

- Hi, a young man said as he politely stood up and offered his handshake. As their eyes met, Alex tried to hide her thoughts while she was trying to figure out what to do next. 

- Can I help you? She decided to simply ask while shaking his hand. Conrad was awkwardly standing between them, trying his best to understand what was going on. 

- I don't know if you heard, but Marissa had disappeared, Trey finally let out. 

- Oh my god, really? Alex managed to genuinely look surprised. 

- So I'm guessing you got no idea of where she could be? The blonde shook her head. 

- Ok… well if you ever see her, or hear from her, would you mind letting Julie know about it? Her mother is pretty much broken up, she already called the police to find her. As for Ryan, he's devastated…

- This is awful, Alex responded, trying to hide her panic. How is her bestfriend taking it?

- You mean Summer? I wouldn't know, she's been so distant and weird lately… Anyways, I didn't want to bug you about it, simply, knowing you two used to be close friends, I though that maybe…

- Haven't heard about her, Alex replied right away. After shaking his hand once again, the blonde watched Trey quit her house and drive off. All of a sudden, she realised how stupid they were to think Marissa could simply run away. Conrad cleared his throat behind her. She turned around. 

- That Marissa, he said, it wouldn't happen to be the girl you helped out two weeks ago?

Alex looked down. She couldn't lie to Conrad, even if she wanted to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… don't kill me. You knew he was coming back… I know you guys did! 

Review please ::D


	18. Date with the phone booth

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Tibs **: Yay! Confetti!! … but you're cleaning up!

**FiresOfDeath**: Yea they are. Actually, Alex thinks they're together as well. I know uh? Conrad is like the perfect brother. And I'm glad I surprised someone with Trey's arrival!

**SVUaddict6**: Yea I was kind of being obvious with my too happy story, uh? Oh well…

**aranchy :** Lmao!! You want people to hate? You pick, I'll make that person very annoying. And thank you! Happy New Year to you too. 

**Halfreck3929**: Confused about what? Is there anything I can explain? … hope you got it…

**shassy25** : Lol here's another one who likes to hate. Well you're welcome. 

**malex4ever :** But what did Marissa do?? Wasn't Alex's idea to bring her here? Marissa never called Alex, she didn't want her to know. And she was kind of dragged to L.A by Alex and Summer. Now's she stuck at Jodie's house, far from friends and family. Can't you see she's the victim? … Yea, I'm a huge fan of Marissa. Oh well I guess I can't change your opinion… Just keep reading and I'll be fine.! lol

**Chapter 18 – Date with the phone booth**

Marissa stared at the wall, not believing what she's just been told. 

- Are you sure? She asked for what seemed like the 20th time. 

- Listen I know it sucks but he sounded serious, Alex assured her. Marissa sighted. 

- Still, the brunette said, the only way to find out…

- Is to see from ourselves. Alex completed. But Marissa, what if that's exactly what Trey wants us to do? She said, repeating her brother's warnings. 

- But what else do you propose? 

- We could call Summer, see if it's true. From a public phone, far away from our houses. And I'll do the talking, in case Trey said the truth. 

- But why…

- We don't want them to retrace us! If they hear your voice… 

- You're right, Marissa agreed. We should take all the precautions. 

- I'll pick you up at ten.

- Looking forward for it, the brunette replied. It was hard to tell which one was the least enthusiastic. As she hung up, Marissa came face to face with Jodie. 

- Finally called you back?

- Strictly for business, Marissa sighted as she threw the phone on the couch. Where were you this morning? And yesterday night? 

- Replaced someone at the café. Why? You missed me? She winked. The brunette rolled her eyes and headed to the bar. She was going to need something strong. 

Alex put down the eyeliner and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good, not too tired, not overly prepared. She nervously re-arranged her hair and buttoned the top of her shirt : it was way too open. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she unbuttoned it back. Someone coughed behind her. 

- You'll be fine. Alex turned around to face her brother. 

- It's just… she trying to explain herself. We haven't… I…

- I didn't say anything; her brother stopped her, amused by his sister's denial to herself. He watched her grab her keys and leave the house, thinking that he had to meet this girl who was turning his bad ass sister into a fourteen years old girl on a first date. 

Alex was in the car for now five minutes, looking at Jodie's front door. Did she arrive too soon? The last thing she wanted was Marissa to think she was thrilled by their reunion. Tonight wasn't supposed to be: if it wasn't for this fear of having the police up their ass, they would probably have never spoken to each other again. This was anything but a date. Sighting, she finally reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. That's when it rang by itself. 

- How odd, Alex said, I was just dia… so what's up? She asked right away. 

- Was wondering where you were, Marissa replied, closing back the curtains before Alex would notice she had been spying on her for the last five minutes. 

- Oh, I just got there. You ready? 

- In a minute. The brunette hung up and ran to get her purse. Why was she being so nervous? Alex was probably annoyed by this. She was only seeing her tonight because they had no choice. Sighting, she grabbed the home keys and left. 

- Why did you have to lock it? Alex wondered as Marissa sat next to her. Isn't Jodie here? 

- No. She's been working a lot lately. The blonde nodded, but Marissa could tell she didn't care. She just wanted to make the conversation. Well at least she was trying, right? They seemed to have agreed on having a silent ride. No signs of affection, no arguing. Strangely, it seemed to work out. Not only did no one break the silence, but it seemed to be a comfy one. Both girls felt good and safe in company of the other, all though none would admit it. 

- Where are we going exactly? Marissa ended up asking, after what seemed like two hours of road. 

- I knew you would end up complaining! Alex teased her. 

- Shut up! The brunette playfully pushed her. I mean seriously, are you taking me back to Newport? Because that would be the other way…

- Don't be silly. It's in case they retrace the call. I don't want them to suspect anything or anyone. 

- You always think about everything. I knew I could count on you. The honesty in Marissa's voice turned Alex's cheeks red. 

- Actually, she said, it was my brother's idea.

- Brother uh? Marissa said. Is he as hot as you are? 

- I'm not going to answer that, Alex replied with a laugh. 

- But seriously, the brunette said again, I would like to meet him. 

- Sure, Alex replied, knowing she would do everything to avoid this meeting. 

- So what are we going to do? Marissa asked after another silence. If it's true, if the police are really after me? 

- Truthfully? I think Trey lied. He wanted us to panic and send you back to Newport. I mean, that's my brother's opinion. 

- But what if not? Marissa insisted. I mean its logic, isn't it? Knowing my mother… We just disappeared! I can't believe we haven't though more about it! And you, you'll be in trouble for no reason. You don't need this right now, you have your girlfriend to take care of, and your stupid father that…

- Marissa…. Marissa! Alex laughed, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it. Stop this. You should trust Summer. I'm sure she took care of everything. 

- I do, Marissa replied. But what if it was out of her control?

- Then we'll deal. The blonde stopped the car. 

- Get out, she ordered. We're far enough, let's call her and find out what's going on in Newport. Marissa watched the blonde lead the way and remembered why she fell in love with her in the first place. They stopped in front of a phone booth. Alex got in, but Marissa stood outside. 

- What are you waiting for? The blonde asked, half annoyed. 

- Al… look at it. We won't fit in both, Marissa explained nervously, making the other one roll her eyes and pull her in by force. But Marissa was right, the phone booth was too small. 

- You won't melt if you touch me, Alex pointed out as she reached for the phone. Biting her lip, Marissa finally put her hands on Alex's waist and let their bodies brush against each other. With a bit of luck, Alex won't notice the rhythm of her heartbeat. 

- It's ringing, Alex whispered. Don't say a word unless I allow you to. Marissa nodded. 

- Hey! She heard Alex said. … Yea, it's me. How are you doing? Marissa rested her chin on Alex's shoulder and pulled the girl closer so she can hear the conversation as well. She felt Alex's hand on her neck, trying to help her get closer as well. 

- So how is she? She heard Summer say. 

- She's good. How's everybody taking it? Alex replied. 

- Oh, you'll never guess what happened! Summer said right away. Both girls felt their heart skip a beat in the phone booth. 

- …

- I had the best idea ever! First, I told Marissa's dad that she and I were going for a road trip to Florida, and asked to cover for us. Then, I had him call Julie and tell her that Marissa was spending the Summer at his place. So basically, nobody knows where she is, but they both think she's safe! 

- Oh my god Sum you're the best! Marissa let out, unable to hide her presence one more second. 

- Coop!! Summer screamed. Oh jee I miss you! How's everything? Having a good time with Alex? 

- … yea it's cool. Actually it's a long story, I'll tell you when I get home. It's late and we're in the middle of nowhere right now…

- Oh, of course, got home, get safe. Alex, you take care of my girl! 

- Count on that, Alex replied. It's been nice talking to you, and thanks for everything. 

As the girls were heading back to the car, Marissa received the "I told you so" she expected, but it didn't bother her because deep down, she hoped Alex was right. 

- So I'm stuck with you for another month and a half? Alex joked. Marissa looked at her and felt a familiar pain_. She has a girlfriend, she has a girlfriend_… she repeated herself and forced a smile. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Thank you for reading. Merry X-Mas/Hanukah and Happy New Year! 

Ethereal-123


	19. The other Kelly

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews.**

Tibs : I'm glad you liked it! 

Malex4ever : Here ya go! I could write a paragraph on why I think Marissa did nothing wrong in the show, but that would just be my opinion. Well maybe in the third season a bit… Anyways.

SVUaddict6 : That would be way too easy. You really think I would do that?

FiresOfDeath : Yea well Alex and the greetings… I know, I love that phone booth part as well! And yea, about Jodie…

shassy25 : Summer is THE character that never pissed me off. Phone booth part rulez!!

aranchy : For you!!! An update. Yea he's the perfect brother.

**Chapter 19**** – The other Kelly**

Pissed from hearing both Conrad and Marissa asking her to meet each other, Alex finally gave up and invited Marissa over for diner. However, she had a bad feeling about this. Marissa knew nothing about Conrad but he, on the other hand, knew everything about her. How will she react when she'll notice that Alex had talked about her so much? 

- You didn't have to be that elegant, she said, looking at her brother's clean cut black jeans and parasuco shirt. 

- Judging by your behaviour, I figured it was one important guest. 

- What about my behaviour? Alex replied angrily. Nothing is wrong with my behaviour! And wipe off that smile! 

- Ok ok, Conrad laughed.

- Shut up! She said as she climbed up the stairs to her room. Amused, Conrad walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water. Alex had to be really nervous to insult him like that. Man he couldn't wait to meet that girl. That's when he heard the doorbell. Conrad hesitated an instant, but realising that Alex was not coming down, he decided to open it himself. 

As he opened the door, he came face to face with a tall, skinny brunette who looked a lot like one of those Victoria Secret's top models. But something about her was different. Maybe it was these sparkling green eyes, or that hidden smile, however, Conrad liked her right away. 

- Hey, she said. I'm Marissa, Alex's…

- I know, he cut her. He extended his hand. I'm Conrad. Her brother. She gladly shook it. 

- Come on in, Conrad said, stepping aside. Marissa looked at the clean cut blond and felt a little bit surprised. 

- You were expecting a punk? He laughed. 

- Kind of, she admitted. You know, you could fit in Newport… 

- That's an insult, by the way, Alex said behind them with a laugh. Marissa quickly turned to look at the stunningly beautiful blonde. She flashed a big smile to Marissa. 

- Hey Marissa, she said. 

- Hey, Marissa replied back. Conrad's eyes went from his sister to the brunette a few times, and if there was a tiny part of denial about their love, it all just vanished. These two girls loved each other, and there was no doubt about this. 

- But Alex told me that boys shave their chest in Newport. 

- Not all of them! Marissa laughed as she playfully pushed Alex. 

Conrad spent the afternoon watching them discreetly flirt, and something hit him. He had never seen his sister that happy since their mother's decease. 

- Conrad? She called. Hey are you okay? 

- Yea, I was just wondering… he said. Marissa, do you have someone? The brunette looked at him, unsure of what to answer. Officially, she had Ryan, who she haven't seen or called since almost a month now. As a cover, she had Jodie, with who she lives and sleeps, but never talks to because lately, the girl is never there. And in her heart, there's this gorgeous girl right there…

- Marissa? He asked again. She looked at him. Did she have someone? 

- Because I was wondering, he said again. Would you have a cup of coffee with me tomorrow night? Alex looked at her brother, not understanding what was going on. Was he hitting on her? After all her fears of Conrad hating Marissa for what she had done to her… they would end up being together?

- I would love to, Marissa replied. Alex dropped the wine bottle. 

- I'm sorry, she said as she got up, followed by the two others.

-It's alright, Conrad said, I'll take care of it… 

- Oh it's getting late, Marissa noticed. I should go. So I'll see you tomorrow? She asked Conrad. 

- I'll pick you up at eight, he replied. Jodie's place, right? She nodded and left, followed by Alex.

- Good night Alex, she said. And thank you for the invitation…

- Pleasure is mine, she smiled. Good night Riss. She watched the brunette walk to her car and drive off, then closed the door and turned around. 

- What the hell were you thinking? She asked Conrad. 

- She's gorgeous, nice and smart. I think it's obvious… He noticed a tear in the corner of Alex's eye. 

- Unless of course you still feel something for her, he said right away. In that case, I could totally…

- I'm with Helena, Alex replied. Conrad looked at her. They stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for the other one to give in, but both were incredibly stubborn. 

- Well good, he said. So I'll see her tomorrow. He turned around and started to clean the table. He heard his sister climb up the stairs behind him and lock herself in her room. 

Marissa sat in her car for what seemed like an hour. Why the hell did she accept to go out with Alex's brother? _Because that's the closest you can get to Alex._ Damn, what it really that? What if Conrad though it was more? Confused, she got out of her car and walked to the front door. That's when she heard a car's engine and turned around. 

- What are you doing out this late? Marissa asked as she joined her. 

- I could return the question, Jodie replied as she unlocked the door and held it open. Marissa stood outside, her arms grossed.

- Told you, late work. 

- Dressed like that? Marissa asked again. 

- I could ask you why Alex got you home at two in the morning two days ago, she shot back. Marissa bit her lip. 

- Right, Jodie said. Mind your business, I'm mind mine. 

- Was this you admitting you weren't working? Marissa screamed for Jodie to hear as the Latina got to the bedroom and smacked the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Reviews please. Btw, have you seen Across The Universe? ( I'm listening to the soundtrack right now, that's why im asking) Such a great movie….

Ethereal-123


	20. First Date

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**SVUaddict6** Keep hoping, it might happen. Hehe. Now Jodie and Helena? That's an… interesting ideal.

**Klowy** : Well thank you!

**sarahthebunyip :** Yea that's what happens when you lie to yourself. As for Across The Universe, you should definitely get the dvd.

**malex4ver :** I love doing that!  
**  
palex80** : Hehe thxs. Why the « p » before Alex? Just wondering..

**shassy25**: Lol it would be awful if Conrad turned bad uh? He's like… the nice person of the fic. I'm glad I inspired someone into watching the movie. Trust me, you won't regret it. 

**aranchy** : Yey for me!! Now read dat one! Lol

**SamiGmeinweser**: Lol no nobody has mentioned killing off Trey with aids. Funny how you guys are inspired when it comes to make someone suffer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Save Me**  
**Chapter 20 – First date**

Marissa opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, trying hard to remember why she was feeling so sad. Then it all came back to her. Next to her, the spot was empty, meaning Jody was gone again. Sighting, Marissa grabbed a t-shirt and put in on. Oddly, she was worrying about Jodie. She had leaned to appreciate her and now, it felt like she was loosing her friend. And roommate, actually. 

The brunette got out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. 

- Jee you slept late, Jodie said. 

- Whatever, Marissa mumbled. Aren't you at work? Jodie noticed the sarcasm in Marissa's voice. 

- For how long are we going to do that? She asked.

- You tell me, miss " I don't even bother finding a good lie", Marissa replied, finally looking at Jodie who was laying on the living room's couch. 

- Ok, fine, I wasn't always at work this past week, Jodie admitted. 

- … go on? Marissa asked. 

- It's very dork, Jodie laughed, looking away. Marissa felt a smile appear on the corner of her face. 

- Oh come on, she said, walking closer, I'm sure it's not. 

- Promise not to laugh? 

- …

- MARISSA! 

- Okay okay, I promise. 

- I'm taking pottery classes. 

- What?! Marissa screamed before laughing. 

- Hey you promised! 

- Jodie, what the hell? Like these sculptures in mud? 

- It's not mud, it's art! Jodie replied. I knew you would laugh! That's why I kept it secret. 

- Right, Marissa replied. Then why were you dressed for clubbing yesterday? 

- Because I work in a club! I used my work as a cover, remember? 

- Still not believing you, Marissa replied, but thanks for the laugh. She got up. Want some coffee? 

- Please, Jodie replied. Now how about you tell me what's going on between you and Alex? 

- Nothing, Marissa lied. In fact, I'm seeing her brother tonight. 

- Conrad? Jodie asked. 

- Yea. Why, what's wrong? 

- Nothing, Jodie replied. It's just… how did Alex take it? 

- Oh my god, for the last time, there's nothing between Alex and I, okay? Now Conrad is a good-looking gentleman and, besides that, he's the reason why Trey's plan didn't work out, so I believe I owe him a thank you. And who knows, it might work out. 

- Whatever you say, Jodie rolled her eyes. 

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, because Marissa and Jodie had a lot of catching up to do. After a few hours, the brunette had to come to the evidence that Jodie was really taking these pottery classes, and she had the biggest laugh of her life. Around seven thirty, Marissa prepared herself for her date with Jodie standing next to her and commenting about almost everything. 

- You can't wear these pants, they're way too tight, he's going to think your some kind of slut. Remember, he's Alex's brother…

- I don't need to be reminded of that, Marissa replied, throwing the pants away. What should I wear then? Jodie got up and got her a pair of joggings and a wide t-shirt. 

- That's perfect. Marissa rolled her eyes. 

At exactly eight o'clock, Conrad rang the doorbell. Marissa took the hand he was offering her and helped her through the stairs. As they reached the car, he even opened the door for her and closed it back once she was seated. Marissa was touched of all this caring. None of her former boyfriends were such gentlemen. 

- I though you said coffee? Marissa said as Conrad pulled in a diner. 

- We don't have to order food if you don't want to, but this place simply has the best view, he explained. Marissa nodded and followed him inside. The waiter seated them on the second floor, facing the ocean. There was no neon in the place, only light candles. Conrad pulled the chair for her, and the waiter gave her a menu. 

- We could take an entrée, he proposed.

- Sounds good, Marissa smiled. She closed her menu and looked at Conrad.

- You pick whatever is this place's speciality. And I'll take… she said, looking at the end of the menu, a pina colada.

- Very original, Conrad teased. 

- It's the best drink, okay? She laughed. The waiter came back to take their order and left again. Marissa stood for a moment, looking at Conrad's eyes. Alex and him had the exact same eyes, only hers were wider. 

- What are you thinking about? He asked. 

- You're really not how I expected you to be, she said. 

- Well, my sister is the rebel one, he laughed. As much as she would rather die than admit it, Alex is a lot like our father. I, on the other hand, inherited a lot from my mother. 

- But physically, you look alike, Marissa said again. 

- Our mother's beauty, our father's stubbornness, that's us, he said, making Marissa laugh. How about you? 

- Mother's beauty, father's good heart, she said. 

- These are two good things. Come on, there must be something bad about you somewhere. Marissa bit her lip. 

- I guess you'll have to find out on your own, she said. Or ask Alex, she laughed. 

- You two know each other from a long time? He asked. Marissa was about to reply when the waiter showed up again, with around five different entrée and two drinks. 

- What did she tell you about me? Marissa asked him after a moment, her mind still on the blonde since Conrad first said her same.

- What makes you think she said anything about you? He teased her. 

- You two seem close. I actually envy you. I've never been close to my sister. It's as if we're from two different worlds. 

- When we have such an ass as a father, we got to stick up together. And since my mother's death, it's only been…

- When was that? Marissa cut him. I mean, I'm sorry, she apologised right away, but I… didn't know…

- Two months ago, plane crush, he replied. She was coming home from a business trip…

- I am sorry, Marissa said, feeling the tears in her eyes. How come Alex never told her? How come she never realised by her own? Conrad cleared his throat.

- Your concern means a lot to me, he said. 

- How are you holding on? 

- Better than Alex, he replied. Conrad has always wished to reprimand Marissa for not being there when his sister needed her the most, but now that the time has come, he realised that given the chance, Marissa would have ran to L.A for her. If only Alex would have made that phone call…

- I didn't know… Marissa whispered. I wish she would have told me. 

- Me too, he replied sincerely. Marissa, he said, I… Alex is not over it yet. 

- Over what? 

- Her mourning. It's been almost tree months now and… I always though that if I could get you to talk to her, then maybe… Marissa frowned.

- But why me? She asked. Conrad looked at her in the eyes to answer that question. 

- Because you're the other thing she never got over.

Alex spent the afternoon hearing Conrad's point of view of how beautiful Marissa was, and seriously thought about kicking the hell out of him, but then again, it would be admitting that she still wanted Marissa, and that couldn't happen. 

- Lexy, honey are you okay? Helena kissed her on the cheek. Alex smiled at her. In order to avoid spending the night thinking what these two were doing, she decided to go on a date on her own. 

- I'm fine, she said. Her plan was obviously a failure. This movie is boring, she pointed out. Helena entwined her fingers with Alex's, and pulled her into a kiss. 

- So let's not watch it, she whispered before kissing again. Alex smiled. Now that was helping. 

- Let's go somewhere more private, Alex said, getting up. 

- Good idea, Helena replied. I don't feel being kicked out again. 

- Again? Alex laughed. Last time you denied knowing me! 

- Yea, about that, Helena smiled. Sorry babe. But Alex's mind was all over Marissa again. She never enjoyed going to the movies as much as she did that night. Alex brought Helena to her house. 

- I though your father was back? Helena whispered. 

- He's doing night shifts these days, Alex replied as she unlocked the door. Come on. As soon as Helena got in the house, Alex closed the door and kissed her, slowly pushing her in her bedroom. 

- Al.. the stairs… Helena laughed. 

- Sorry, Alex apologised right away. Come on, she said. Helena followed her upstairs, wondering what was up with Alex. One day, she wouldn't talk to her at all, the next, she was all over her. 

- Alex, I was wondering why we're not seeing Marissa and Jodie anymore, she said. 

- Why? Alex asked as she unbuttoned Helena's jeans. My company is not enough for you? 

- It's not about that… Helena said again, letting Alex push her on the bed and climb on top of her. It was… fun. But, since a few days, I feel like… Alex pressed her lips on Helena's. The red-haired closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. 

- Let's not talk about this right now, okay? Alex smiled. She felt her girlfriend's hands on her back. 

- Okay, Helena whispered. 

Marissa was still shocked by Conrad's revelation while they were leaving the diner. Why did Alex hide such a secret from her? Didn't she trust her? Did she think that Marissa would pity her? All this time, Marissa had trusted her. She had told her things even Summer doesn't know about while Alex, on the other hand, kept everything for herself…

- Are you okay? Conrad worried. Marissa noticed the car was parked in front of Jodie's house. Since how long? She had no clue. 

- I'm good, she said. 

- Will you talk to her? Conrad asked as Marissa stepped outside the car. The brunette turned to face him. How will she talk to Alex about something the blonde obviously did not want her to know?

- Please, Conrad begged. Marissa forced a weak smile. 

- Of course, she said. 

Conrad watched Marissa leave and drove back home. He understood now why Alex was moping for the last few months. Marissa really was one of a kind, and he could tell she loves his sister. Alex probably knew it too. What hurts more than not being with someone whom you know shares your feelings? 

- You didn't sleep over? Alex aggressively asked. Conrad closed the door behind him.

- Hi to you too, he said.

- So you and Marissa are one happy couple now? She crossed her arms. 

- It's late, you should go to bed, Conrad said, slightly annoyed by her tone. 

- Look at me when I speak to you! She screamed. 

- Alex… Conrad fixed his sister's hand that was pulling his right arm, then noticed Helena on top of the stairs, only wearing a long t-shirt. 

- Tell me, Alex said, did you kiss her? Conrad could feel the pain in her voice, but he could also see it on the other's girl's face as she confusedly looked at them. 

- Your girlfriend is awake, he said. Alex quickly turned around but only saw a closed door. She looked over at Conrad again, unsure if he's lying, and decided to head to her bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a bit long this time, I was kind of inspired.

Ethereal-123


	21. I see right through you

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**SVUaddict6** I don't know how the hell i came up with pottery classes either! It just… sorta came to me. And yea, jealous Alex seems to be popular, so here ya go. And about Helena and Jodie… nah im not saying.

**palex80 :** Thank you! And we'll see about that.

**Tenshi No Tsume** : Wish granted!  
**  
****FiresOfDeath** Because loving souls are meant to be tortured! And yes I know about Conrad. Perfect brother, perfect boyfriend. Lol problems with ur bro right now? And yea about the pottery.. dunno where it came from! Lmao. Thxs for the review.

**shassy25** : Hey Conrad could team up with Trey! He would be like a traitor, knowing everything… that would be nice, but since I just told you, you know it won't happen. Alex just using Helena… hum you think? Yea long life to the pottery classes! 

**malex4ever**: Awn thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Save Me**

**Chapter 21 – I see right through you**

Marissa was staring at the wall in front of her, her mug of coffee in her hand. She was awake for a while now, but she couldn't move. Conrad's revelations were all she could think of.

- You look tense, Jodie said as she stood in front of her. 

- Did you know that Alex's mother passed out a few months ago? Marissa asked without bothering to look at her friend.

- Duh! Jodie replied, then noticed how still Marissa was.

- Oh, she said, I guess you didn't. Marissa looked at her for a second. 

- I don't understand why she didn't tell me. Jodie could sense anger. 

- It happened a few days after you two broke up. What did you expect her to say? She replied as she sat down next to her, trying to make it sound the least accusing possible. 

- How about these past weeks, Marissa said again. I mean, she only presented her brother two days ago! 

- And already you dated him, Jodie winked. 

- Shut up! Marissa replied. I'm trying to be serious here. 

- And so am I, Jodie replied. Didn't it ever occur to you that Alex is trying to push you away because it's easier than admitting her feelings? By presenting you to her family, or confessing her problems, she would only pull you closer than you already are to her heart. And she can't afford that. Marissa got up. 

- I have to talk to her, she said, grabbing Summer's car keys. 

- Finally, someone is making sense! Jodie happily replied. 

XxX

On her way, Marissa stopped by a starbucks and got two coffee and a cinnamon roll, Alex's favourite sweet. Somehow, Marissa felt like she had something to apologise for, but she didn't know what exactly. She couldn't have known about Alex's troubles, it's true, but she should have felt it. She was feeling the same confusion Alex was dealing with for so long. She felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly walked to the front door and stared at the doorbell. Her fingers were shaking. Suddenly, the door opened. 

- Are you going to ring that bell sometime today? A mocking voice said. 

- Conrad! Marissa laughed with relief. How are you?

- I've been better. How about you?

- Same I guess, she said, stepping in. Is Alex there? She asked. 

- Unfortunately, yes, he said. She's been in her room since this morning.

- Oh, was all Marissa found to say, walking closer to the stairs.

- Marissa, he said, you should know… She's not so pleased about you and I hanging out together. She won't talk to me anymore…

- She'll talk to me, Marissa said. Leaving the coffee, she got up the stairs and knocked on the door, despite Conrad's warnings. 

- Screw off! She heard Alex scream. 

- Alex, it's me, Marissa replied. There was a silence. Alex…

- Go away. 

- Baby you know I'm stubborn, Marissa smiled. That's when she heard footsteps and the door opened. 

- Okay, let me make it clear, the blonde said. You are probably the last person on the universe I want to see right now. Marissa couldn't help but notice how hot the blonde looked when she was angry. 

- I come after Trey? She smirked. Alex rolled her eyes and tried to close the door again, but Marissa blocked it with her feet. 

- Can you at least tell me why you're mad at me? She asked, starting to get angry herself. Alex felt her body shake. She didn't sleep at all, her brother was being an ass, and now… above everything, he had to ask his _**girlfriend**_ to talk to her? Marissa finally pushed the door strong enough and Alex backed off. They looked at each other in the eyes for a brief moment, each one reading in the others mind. Once again, Marissa had the better reflexes, and blocked the exit before Alex could escape. 

- Seems to me like you are trying very hard to avoid facing your problems, Marissa said. 

- Funny, Alex shot back, I haven't realised you were my problem. Is this a revelation?

- Alex you're avoiding me because you can't deal with your feelings, and that's not fair.

- What are you talking about! Alex screamed, angrier than before, if possible. Don't you come here and tell me what I'm feeling, because, quite frankly, you have no idea of what…

- And who's fault is it, uh, Alex? Marissa cut her.

- I don't know what you're… 

- Why haven't you told me about your mother? She asked. 

- What?! Alex screamed. How dare you come here like that…

- I know you're in pain, but you can't keep hiding it, Marissa said. 

- You SHUT UP! Alex replied. You don't know anything about…

- I know you two were close, and that she was the only one your father would listen to, Marissa said, repeating what she learned from Conrad. Alex stepped backward and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry now. It would ruin everything. Marissa slowly walked forward and let down the defensive attack. 

- Alex… she whispered. Did she go too hard on her? Slowly, hesitantly, she approached her hand of Alex's forearm. That's when Alex opened her eyes again and abruptly pushed her. 

- Don't touch me, she screamed. Don't come here, thinking you can fix everything. She won't come back, you can't make her. So why don't you just go back with my perfect brother, and leave me alone! 

- Because that's the last thing you want right now, Marissa replied. Alex looked away. She felt Marissa walk closer, but she pretended not to. The brunette got very close, but made sure not to touch the other girl.

- You know you need me right now, Marissa whispered. Let me help you. Alex closed her eyes while she was silently sobbing. Taking a deep breath, Marissa tenderly wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer. After a moment, she felt Alex lay her head on her shoulder. She could smell the brunette's perfume all over her. Alex closed her eyes, thinking they should have had this conversation a long while ago. 

They spent the rest of the day lying on the bed. Alex would tell Marissa everything about her mother, and the brunette would simply listen while holding her friend. It felt good, and it was something Alex had to do before being able to let go. And she had to do it with Marissa. 

Around six o clock, Marissa herd the doorknob turn and Conrad appeared. Marissa motioned him to be silent. Conrad couldn't believe his eyes. Alex was peacefully sleeping in Marissa's arms, her hands holding a portrait of their mother, and a family album near by. He looked at Marissa and smiled gratefully. She smiled back at him, running her fingers in Alex's hair. It was the cutest couple ever, Conrad though as he left the room. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Damn it second semester starts tomorrow! Might take more time to update, but I'll try to keep it up to a chapter/week. 

Hope you enjoyed this one. Review plz.

- Ethereal-123


	22. Denying

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _

**Reviews **_**:**_

**malex4ever**: Thanks! Good luck to you too. 

**calilola** Yea it was about time. Lol. 

**aranchy** : Of course I did! Conrad can't be an ass, or else there won't be any nice character remaining!

**palex80**: Glad to hear… read it.

**SVUaddict6** : Awn ur sweet. Your reviews brightens my days as well, you know! And here it is, a week later, just as promised. And it's longer! 

**Tenshi No Tsume** : Soon enough? Glad u like it!

**SamiGmeinweser** : Thanks. 

**shassy25** : With Marissa by her side, she's got good chances of moving on. Thank you. I'll try my best to keep an update each week. 

**FiresOfDeath** Lol! Is the cinnamon roll that important? Maybe Conrad ate it… yea, let's say he ate it. About Helena… she reminds me Lindsay in One Tree Hill's season 5. ( I don't know if you watch the show?) She sticks to her lover, knowing his heart isn't there. Yea of course that's my opinion of Lindsay… and if you're not watching OTH you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about so yea forget it. So here's the next chapter!

**Klowy **: Perfect? Awnn thank you. 

**mikala** : I Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Enjoy!

**Dee :** Oh Trey! I forgot about him, you thing you reminded me… Hehe I'm just kidding. Well I'm glad you're liking it. Enjoy the next Trey-free chapter. Might be the last. MIGHT. 

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please keep writing. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Save Me  
Chapter 22 – Denying  
**

When Marissa got back home, she found an ancient statue of a weird man with a big nose. Intrigued, she didn't take her eyes off it as she closed the door behind her. 

- You like it? Jodie gladly asked, coming to meet her. 

- Does it have to be standing right there? Marissa asked. It will scare our guests away.

- Hey! Jodie faked to be hurt. I made that. The brunette forced herself not to laugh.

- Oh… pottery classes… I see, she said, leaving to the kitchen. 

- What? Don't you like it? Jodie said, following her. 

- I think it's great, Marissa lied before drinking water. She put down the bottle, Jodie still standing across her. 

- Alright fine I think it's awful, she admitted. 

- Yes, I know, Jodie replied. But it stays there. 

- Jodie! Marissa called. Why? 

- Because you won't tell me where the hell you've been last night. The brunette swallowed. 

- You have a back door entrance? She asked. Jodie frowned.

- No, you'll have to face that crap, she said before leaving. Marissa rolled her eyes. _Well at least they were talking again_, she thought. 

X.X

When Alex got back in her room, she realised Marissa was gone. She should have ran after her, she knows that, but she did not. Deep inside, she was relieved to see the brunette wasn't there. She threw her cell phone on her bed and sat next to it, staring at the empty wall in front of her. She heard someone knock on the door. 

- Hey, Conrad said, handing her a mug of coffee. Alex looked at him. He only went out with Marissa to tell her about her situation, Alex knew it now, and she felt stupid for doubting her brother in the first place. 

- Thank you, she smiled as she took the cup. 

- May I? He pointed the empty spot next to her on the bed. The blonde nodded as he sat down. 

- Conrad I'm sorry, she said. I should thank you for what you did. He sighted, passing his hand in his hair. 

- You have to do something about it, Alex. 

- What are you talking about? She asked. 

- She's the one you love, he replied. Alex snapped out. What was up with everybody today? 

- And what exactly do you want me to do about it? She shouted, getting up. Break up with Helena and tell her I love Marissa? 

- Yes, Alex, that's exactly what I want you to do! Conrad shouted back, getting up as well. He sighted.

- But we both know you're too coward to do it, he said. You're going to loose them both. Before Alex could reply, he had left the room. 

XxX 

Marissa was laying on the bed, eyes shut. What the hell had happened this morning? Last night, she had probably fallen asleep in Alex's room, since she woke up there this morning, the blonde wrapped up in her arms. That's when Helena had decided to call Alex. It's as if she knew. Marissa pretended to be asleep while Alex got up and took the phone call. It felt like a déjà-vu, when a month ago, they were in new room, in Newport, and Helena had called. Alex had the same guilty reaction as she took her cellphone out of the room, whispering. 

Marissa got up and, before Alex came back, she had left the room. Quickly, she went down the stairs, avoided the frontdoor, knowing Conrad was close to it, and got out from the backdoor. She then countered the house and got in her car. Having to hide like that made her feel like some kind of criminal, although all she did was comfort Alex. This wasn't fair to her, she thought as she sat in her car. Maybe it was a mistake going there in the first place. Alex was stubborn; she'll never admit needing her. She'll never leave Helena for her. 

- Marissa? The brunette opened her eyes and covered them right away. Jodie had turned on the lights, and it burned her iris. 

- What? She mumbled. Can't she sulk in the dark alone? 

- Helena called. She wants to double date again tonight. 

- Oh, Marissa replied. _Now that won't be weird at all,_ she thought. Tell her I'm sick. 

- Can't, already said yes. 

- But Jodie… 

- We're going to the Club where I work, so you better not get us kicked out this time, she said before closing back the door. Staring at the empty room, Marissa tried to remember why she had missed Jodie's talking so much. 

XxX

Alex was looking at her reflection in the mirror, putting some spray in her air and rearranging her eyeliner line. She didn't know what she was thinking about when she accepted to double date tonight. A whole night with both Helena and Marissa? It could only turn bad, especially considering how confused she was right now. 

She heard footsteps, and someone slamming a door. Alex closed her eyes. That was Conrad. He ignored her all day long. The worst part was, she couldn't be angry at her brother, because she would probably have had the same behaviour toward him. Alex had to do something about what was going on. The least she would offer Helena was honesty. The girl deserved at least that, didn't she? Sighting, she grabbed her car keys and left the house. She had to pick up the girls. 

XxX

The car ride was, once again, one of the weirdest ones Marissa had been in. Considering how they left things, she and Alex avoided each other's stare. Both Helena and Jodie sensed the awkwardness, but didn't comment about it. However, they did remain quiet as well, scared of provoking someone's anger. Therefore, nobody spoke. Half an hour of silent ride… Finally, they arrived. Marissa got out of the car as quick as possible, unable to stay a minute longer in there. 

- Over here, Jodie said as she dragged them to the backdoor, cutting the line-up. It was one of the benefits of working here. Marissa got in first, and took a look around. The bait shop was nothing compared to that club! There were spotlights everywhere mixed up with black light, very loud trance music and a gigantic bar. Also, the place had tree floors. 

- Jodie, you work here? The brunette asked, surprised. How the hell can you manage?? 

- Who works here? A voice said. An old women turned around and faced the Latina.

- Jodie? She asked. You're here? Thank god, please, come give us a hand! 

- Actually, Jodie started, I was here with some friends…

- You'll meet them after. It's a real rush at the bar! The lady, who seemed like her boss, ordered. Apologising to the girls, Jodie followed her boss to the bar, leaving Marissa alone with the couple. Mumbling something, the brunette left as well. Helena shrugged her shoulders.

- Dance with me? She asked Alex. The blonde nodded and followed her girlfriend to the dance floor. 

It was probably the best occasion she could get to talk to Helene. They were alone in a crowded place, therefore, it couldn't get awkward. Helena would probably call a cab, then Marissa will probably wonder where Helena was, so she'll tell her they broke up because she had someone else in mind. Then, before Marissa realises what was going on, she'll grab her by the waist and…

- Alex! Helena called. Alex snapped out.

- Yes babe? She asked, ashamed of her daydream. This really needed to end. Conrad was right. 

- I'm thirsty, the red-haired replied. Let's go to the bar. She left without waiting for Alex's answer. As the blonde reached her girlfriend, she herd someone call her name.

- Alex, Helena! They both turned around and recognised Jodie at the bar. While Helena started a conversation with the Latina, Alex looked around, trying to figure out where Marissa was, if not with Jodie.

- So what do you want? It's on the house, Jodie winked. 

- Marissa? Alex whispered. 

- I can't give you Marissa, Jodie replied, before looking in Alex's direction.

- Oh my god…

- She's wasted! Helena said. 

- How much did you let her drink "on the house" ? Alex screamed angrily as she turned to look at Jodie.

- I… not much… Jodie started, then noticed that a bottle of Ruhm had disappeared. Go get her, she said right away, and lock her in my office, room 201, she added as she passed her keys to the blonde who took them. They both knew what a drunken Marissa was capable of. 

- Good idea, she said and left. Helena was about to follow her when Jodie stopped her. 

- Trust me, you don't want to deal with a drunken Marissa, she winked. Would you like to learn to mix some cocktails? She proposed, opening the door so Helena could step behind the bar. 

XxX

Alex pushed a few dancers until she finally reached Marissa. The girl had a fan-club! At least five sweaty guys were circling her. Disgusted, Alex managed to push one away. 

- You want to join? He whispered in her ear, holding her waist. 

- Get your dirty hands off me, she replied back. Smirking, the guy let go of her.

- Calm down. I like the other one better, he said. Alex followed his eyes and found Marissa all over some dude, their lips only millimetres away. She could see his hands all over the brunette and, in a flash, Alex thought she saw Trey. This couldn't happen again…

- Marissa, she called. The brunette looked at her for a second, the longest second Alex ever witnessed. Her eyes were so red Alex wouldn't be surprised if she ejected blood from it. Then, she had this wicked smile, turned around and kissed the guy full mouth. _She doesn't know what she's doing_, Alex tried to convince herself. But a part of her knew that Marissa wasn't completely gone. She was trying to provoke her…_ No she needs you idiot help her out!_

- Get your hands off her, can't you see she's drunk?! She screamed, twisting the guy's hand. 

- Jealous a little? Marissa winked, leaving the guy and putting her arms around Alex's neck, almost falling on her. 

- Oh she's your girl? Asked the guy whose arm was being twisted. I'm sorry, you kiss her. We'll watch. Alex felt like dying. What kind of retarded people were those? 

- That's it Marissa let's go, she said, leaving the guy's arm and pulling the brunette with her. She couldn't leave her here. Hell, she wouldn't even leave her enemy like that. 

- Leave me alone! I'm sure Helena is waiting for you, Marissa replied, trying to push Alex away in the drunken state she was. 

- Leave the girl alone, Alex heard someone say. She pretended she didn't. 

- You can't even stand up by yourself, she told the brunette, tightening her grip. Alex was starting to panic, this situation was asking too much from her, both physically and mentally. 

- We'll hold her…

- If you perverts don't leave at this second I'm calling the security up your asses! She screamed as she couldn't stand it anymore. Smirking, they backed off. Alex felt Marissa's hand under her shirt.

- You're really sexy when you're jealous like that, she whispered. Caught my surprise, Alex almost dropped Marissa. 

- I'm not… Alex started, but quickly realised that Marissa wasn't listening to a word she was saying as she started to kiss her neck, destabilizing her once again. 

- Let's go someone private, okay? She proposed, Jodie's key still in her hand which was now shaking. She felt the brunette nod weakly. She was getting worn out. Alex shot a quick glance at the bar and noticed Helena was busy trying to help Jodie serve a beer. She'll have to remember to thank Jodie for that. After what seemed like an hour, Alex managed to get Marissa in Jodie's office, and closed the door behind her, exhausted. 

- Finally alone, Marissa winked. Her breath was enough to get someone drunk, Alex noticed.

- Let's lay you down, okay? She proposed, trying her best to ignore the brunette's attempt to unbutton her jeans. Good thing her coordination was dead. 

- You want to lay me down? The girl smirked. Alex was hating this situation. Maybe she should have asked Jodie to take care of her.

- Come on now, she said, taking Marissa by the waist and forcing her to lay on the couch. Completely worn out, she fell on top of Marissa. 

- I've been waiting for this since so long, she heard the brunette whisper, her hands in Alex's back. The blonde closed her eyes. Maybe it will all go away if she refused to see. She could feel Marissa loosen her grip, and opened back her eyes. She let out a sight of relief: Marissa had fallen asleep. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I tried to write a longer chapter, since I can't really write and update during the week. Hope you enjoyed!

Keep reviewing please

Ethereal-123 


	23. What Happened?

_Summary :  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by_

**palex80** Thank you! I will.

**SVUaddict6** : The pleasure is mine. Keep reading and reviewing!

**malex4ever **: Yes m'am!

**Klowy **: Oh you're brazilian? Good to know. I'm Canadian btw. Hey if there's anything you don't understand, ask me and I'll try to make it simpler, although my writing isn't much complicate, is it? 

**FiresOfDeath** I'm like totaly obsessed with that show ( yes, more than I ever was over the OC ) Awnn did u see episode 505?? Ok ok I shut up now. Oh and you'll see more of Jodie's creations. 

**Tenshi No Tsume**: Hey I'm doing by best here! Lol.

**Aranchy **: You're right. Malex is nice too! 

**shassy25** Lol good idea! Maybe they could kill Trey with Jodie's statue. Like throw it on him or something, that way we get rid of both Trey and the statue!

**Keep reviewing guys!**

**Save Me  
Chapter 23: What happened?**

- Finally awake? An annoyed voice said. Marissa felt like her head would explode. 

- What happened? She asked as she tried to sit up. 

- Nothing. Just you being Marissa again, Jodie replied before passing her some painkillers.

- Thanks, Marissa mumbled and looked around. Her head was still spinning, and she couldn't remember a thing about yesterday. 

- What is wrong with you? Drinking the whole Ruhm by yourself! 

- Ruhm? Marissa repeated. She then immediately closed her eyes. 

- Could you tell the walls to stop spinning? Jodie rolled her eyes. 

- Hey, she heard someone say and got up.

- Alex, thank god you're here. She then turned around to face Marissa, although there was no point in facing her, the brunette couldn't make the difference between the door and her face. 

- As much as I would love to stay and hold your hair while you puke, she said, I can't. I have my pottery lessons… Jodie stopped talking as she realised Marissa couldn't hear her. 

- How is she? The blonde asked her. Before Jodie could answer, Marissa rolled to the corner of the bed and threw up. 

- Have fun, Jodie winked. On her way out, she turned on the stereo, causing Marissa's worst headache ever. Sighting, Alex turned it off. And here she was, thinking the worst part have been done yesterday. 

XxX

When Marissa opened her eyes, she recognised Jodie's bedroom, and tried her best to remember how she got there. 

- Hey, you're awake, a familiar voice said. She felt Alex's hand on her neck and her forehead, probably checking if she was burning up. How are you feeling? 

- Good, Marissa replied. She sat up and happily noticed the walls were standing still. Where's Jodie? She asked. 

- That's harsh, Alex faked to be hurt. I stay here all morning and the first thing you ask… Marissa smiled. 

- I'm glad you're here, she replied. Alex offered her hand and helped her to get out of bed. 

- Come on, she said, I made you some breakfast. 

- You didn't have to… The brunette said, following her. 

- Well you need food. You puked so much I wouldn't be surprised if a part of your kidney is missing. 

- Sweet vision, Marissa laughed. At the sight of the pancakes, she remembered the ones Alex used to cook on saturday mornings when they used to live together. 

- What's wrong? Alex asked her, noticing the nostalgic look.

- Nothing, Marissa replied. Thanks. Alex sat across her. 

- She's at her pottery classes. Jodie, she added. You asked me…

- Figured, Marissa said. If it's not work, it's pottery… Alex looked amused.

- Can't believe she's taking pottery classes, she said. 

- Oh my god, did you see that hideous statue in the living room? Marissa asked her right away.

- Don't tell me Jodie did that thing! 

- She did! Marissa replied. 

- I wonder what she'll bring today, Alex joked. 

- Anything but ruhm, Marissa said. Alex bit her lip. 

- Do you remember anything about…

- No, the brunette cut her. I know we went out, and Jodie told me something about a whole bottle of ruhm, but before or after drinking it? Nothing. Alex nodded.

- There's not much to remember, she said. You drank and passed out. Marissa smiled. 

- I never only drink and pass out, she replied. But whatever I did, it probably wasn't very nice, and I'm sorry about it. Alex put down her mug of coffee.

- You have nothing to be sorry for, she replied. 

- Oh. That's a first, Marissa winked. Oh my god, she added, you make the best pancakes ever! 

- Mom taught me, Alex replied. We used to make some every sunday morning. There was enough to feed a whole African village, she laughed, remembering the amount of pancakes they used to cook. Marissa put down her fork and looked at Alex. 

- It was a family thing. We would gather in the backyard and eat them. Every Sunday. Nothing on earth could make us miss it. 

- Even your father was there? Marissa asked. 

- Oh yea, Alex nodded, still smiling. He couldn't be happier. He always had a bad temper, but he controlled it. It tells a lot on how much he loved my mom. 

- Then… what happened? Why are you so distant? 

- He's not the same since my mother deceased. Besides, shortly after, he found out about my orientation and it was the last straw I guess. Alex looked at the brunette, forcing a smile. 

- I don't know why I'm telling you this… The brunette smiled. 

- Alex, what if you do some pancakes tomorrow morning, like you used to? I'll help you to set the table with Conrad…

- I love you for trying, but trust me, there's not point…

- If what you're saying is true, then your family can still be saved. She got up. 

- Where are you going? Alex asked.

- I'm driving you to the supermarket. We got some shopping to do for tomorrow. 

XxX

When they got to the Kelly's residence with all the food, they bumped into a very confused Conrad. 

- Your doing the groceries now? He asked his sister, taking a few bags from them. 

- It's for tomorrow, Marissa replied before Alex did. We're going a pancake morning. 

- What? Conrad said and looked confusedly at Alex. She made a move hinting " don't ask me" and put the juice in the fridge.

- Alex told me about your pancake mornings, Marissa explained. For the first time, she noticed tears in the blonde's eyes. Were these memories that painful? 

- It was a long time ago, Riss, he told her. He's not the same person anymore. He's…

- I tried, Alex cut him. She won't understand. 

- I'll be back at seven tomorrow, the brunette told them. You two sleep tight, I'll take care of everything. Before either one of the Kelly could stop her, she took a spare key of the house and left. Conrad looked shocked while Alex simply shrugged her shoulders. She was getting used to her. 

XxX

- Where were you? Jodie ran to the door. Marissa raised an eyebrow. 

- Jee you're scaring me, even my mother never worried so much about me, she replied, locking the door behind her. 

- Except last time I saw you, you thought the walls were walking, Jodie told her. Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

- How was you pottery classes? She asked. 

- Like you care, Jodie laughed, taking a beer. 

- I don't, but you can still tell me. I'm good at pretending, she winked. 

- Okay, just for that, no beer for you, the Latina replied. 

- Oh come on! Marissa laughed. It was a joke! Tell me about the classes, I really want to know. Rolling her eyes, Jodie let her to the living room, where a big half man, half dog statue was standing.

- Okay now what the fuck is that, she asked.

- It's Anubis! Jodie screamed. The Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife! 

- They worship a dog? Marissa said. Jodie looked desperate.

- You got no culture at all, she told her. 

- Ohhhh now I'm hurt, Marissa laughed. She looked over at the dog again and opened her mouth. 

- Whatever you're about to say, Jodie told her, I don't want to know. Marissa stuck up her tongue.

XxX

When Alex woke up in the morning, she heard some noise from downstairs. Confused, she put on a random t-shirt and got out of her room. As she got down the stairs, she heard more and more noise from the kitchen. 

- Oh my god… she said. Marissa jolted and dropped an empty pan. 

- What's wrong with you! The brunette said. Scaring me like that… 

- What?? Alex replied. You get in my house by infraction, and I'm the one being lectured? 

- Not by infraction, I stole some keys yerterday, Marissa specified. They're on the counter by the way, she said before bringing back her attention on her cooking. Rolling her eyes, Alex walked closer and took the cake mixer from the brunette's hand. 

- You forgot the eggs, she said. 

- Oh, Marissa smiled, watching Alex get the eggs and break them. They spend the next hour making the pancakes and cutting fruits. They heard footsteps, and someone standing in the kitchen. 

- … I'll make the coffee, Conrad said. Marissa winked at him as she poured some maple syrup in a glass container. Another half an hour, and everything was ready and brought in the backyard. All tree of them stood there, waiting. 

- Alex, go get him, Conrad said. 

- What? You want **me** to wake up our father? She told him as if her brother was out of his mind. Why don't you…

- Right, you want my death? He replied. None of them noticed Marissa's grin until just now. 

- Why are you smiling like that? Alex attacked her angrily. 

- Because I took care of it, she replied. Before the blonde could reply…

- You guys did this? Alex turned around right away. 

- Dad… she started. He smiled at her. He hasn't smiled since…

- Found the note, he said, waving a greeting card. Good morning baby. Alex smiled back. 

- I missed you so much, she told him. Mr. Kelly walked forward and pulled his daughter in his arms, apologising for the past weeks. Conrad couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

- Are you hungry dad? She asked as the parted. She hasn't called him "dad" since so long, and it felt good to do it again. Smiling, Marissa stepped back, willing to give them some family time, but before she could go, Alex held her hand and pulled her closer. 

- Dad, I want you to meet Marissa, she said. It was all her idea. 

- It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Kelly, Marissa told him, shaking his hand.

- Oh please, call me Carl, he smiled.

- Ok, Carl, she smiled. Well, I have to go now…

- No you don't, Alex replied. 

- Sit with us, her father said. It's about time I meet Alex's girlfriend. Alex was amused by Marissa's sudden expression, and surprised by her father's openness. Realising what that meant for Alex, Marissa decided not to point out who she really was, and sat next to the blonde. Conrad and Carl sat in front of them. 

- So where are you from, Marissa? Carl asked. 

- Newport, she replied. 

- Oh, so you're the girl my daughter left the house for? He winked. Marissa felt Alex grab her hand and squeeze it. She looked at her, smiling. 

- I left my house for her too, she replied, squeezing back Alex's hand. They spent the rest of the morning talking about this and that. Around noon, Marissa got up. If she didn't get home soon, Jodie would wonder were she was. Alex walked her to the front door. 

- Thank you so much, she said. Marissa smiled.

- I owed you for cleaning my vomit yesterday. 

- That was sweet, Alex laughed.

- But you shouldn't have lied to your father about us, Marissa whispered.

- Did I? Alex asked. The brunette looked confused as Alex passed her arms around her neck. 

- Will you be my girlfriend? She asked, smiling. Marissa could feel her heart run the marathon. She put her hands on Alex's waist. 

- I would love to, she replied, just as soon as you get single again. Alex shot her a guilty glare. 

- Meanwhile…? She asked. Smiling, Marissa gave in and kissed her. The minute their lips connected, both girls forgot about everything but giving pleasure to the other. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss became a heated make out. Marissa dropped her purse on the ground as Alex pushed her against the door. Leaving her lips, the blonde kissed Marissa's neck, her hands under the brunette's shirt. 

- Alex… Marissa whispered. Her muscles contracted by the touch of Alex's fingers. As much as she enjoyed the feeling, they had to stop now, or they never will. She slid her hands across Alex's arms but couldn't find the strength to push her away. 

- Please, stop, she said. She could feel Alex slowly remove her hands, caressing her at the same time. 

- Sorry. She stepped back just enough for Marissa to pick up her purse. They could still feel each other's pulse. 

- You need to break up, Marissa said before leaving. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Finally!! Lol. Well they're not officially together yet so…

Reviews please.

Ethereal-123 


	24. Only you

_**Summary :**__  
__It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by.  
_

_**Review's answers :**_

FiresOfDeath : Lmao I wanted to eat pancakes too when I wrote that! And right now I'm hating One Tree Hill. I dunno if you've seen the episode 507. If you did, you probably know why I'm so mad. So anywyas thanks for the review, and glad you're liking it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer since I can't update much. 

SVUaddict6 : Can't agree more! So Helena must leave! … but it's not that simple. You probably knew that. Hehe.

Klowy : yea sure!! You tell me whenever you're coming and we'll meet up I'll give you a tour ! Hehe. I don't chat much but you can leave me emailz on ethereal-123 hotmail. Com. I'll be glad to answer them! By the way, your English is fine. It's cool that ur taking time to practice it and read stories in English. 

shassy25 : Yea!! She might become a very famous pottery artist! And then Marissa and Alex will apologise for making fun of her stuff. Heheh. I kind of made sure people would like Carl Kelly. Trust me, there will soon be a lack of enjoyable characters in the story. Im not saying more. 

malex4ever : No I know what you mean. But I didn't make her that girly, did I? Anyways I tried to fix it. 

Tenshi No Tsume : Hehe thanks ! I got a chance today. 

sarraaaahhhhhhh : Glad I made u smile! U'll see what happens with the break up. 

Aranchy : I'm glad I made ur day better! 

s3xy-Lady : U wrote ur reveiw on my birthday! Hehe. Here's ur update.

Thanks you all for reviewing and/or following my story.

**Sorry for the lateness. Really doing my best, I promise.**** ( Besides my computer keeps breaking down these days – really not helping) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
**Chapter 24 – Only you

_ " You need to break up" She said and left. Alex was still staring at the closed door, unable to believe what she had just done. Why couldn't she control her feelings? Why did she have to loose it every time the brunette was around?_

- Alex? Conrad called. Dad wants to rent a movie and watch it all together, as a family. The blonde looked at him. She had never seen her brother so happy. Not since…

- Ok, she said, her heart still running the marathon. At least she did not get caught. 

XxxX

Marissa ran to her car and tripped twice on her way. She felt like she had to get away from that house as soon as possible, as if there was a force of attraction that would pull her back in Alex's arms if she didn't leave quickly enough. She knew Alex was still behind that door, probably just as shocked as she was. 

She got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Guilt was all over her. What if Jodie found out? Jodie always knew. She could still feel Alex's touch on her skin. She arrived home way too soon, and was unprepared to a woken up Jodie. Praying to find her asleep, she turned the doorknob and stepped in the house to bump right into a silhouette. She quickly turned on the lights and recognized the big nosed statue. 

- Wow that thing really creeps you out, a sarcastic voice said. Marissa jumped a few feet from earth as she heard Jodie's voice. 

- Or maybe it's guilt? She added. 

- You're awake, Marissa said way too quickly. _Way to go with the innocent attitude, _she angrily told herself. 

- It's either this, or you're asleep, Jodie replied. Marissa closed the door behind her.

- I just went to buy some milk, she explained. 

- Oh, ok, Jodie replied. Where is it? 

- Oh… Marissa balanced her empty hands… I … drank it. The Latina raised an eyebrow. 

- And you said I suck at lying. 

- Well you do! 

- You're beyond sucking! Jodie replied. Whatever, Helena called this morning.

- Let me guess, double dates? Marissa replied ironically. All of a sudden, Helena was pissing her off. 

- Well, yea… anything wrong? 

- Don't you think we're doing too much of those lately?

- No. We're going to the movies, and I forbid you to drink anything but water. Marissa watched her leave and rolled her eyes. 

XxX

They were at their third movie now. Nobody was actually watching it. Carl and Conrad were in this big argument on whether Kennedy or Barack Obama was the best candidate, and Alex had chosen this moment to make some new popcorn, since politic really wasn't her thing. A movie afternoon, a pancake morning... all this because of Marissa. 

She put the popcorn in the microwave and watched it pop, her mind lingering on the tall brunette. Her father commented on how sexy Marissa was, making the blonde blush. She couldn't believe they had a conversation on her girlfriend. That's when guilt hit her again. Marissa _wasn'_t her girlfriend. 

- Lex, the phone, she heard Conrad say. She picked it up. 

- Hello? 

- Alexandra Kelly! Helena said. Alex rolled her eyes. The red-haired only said her full name when she was mad.

- Yes babe? She asked innocently. 

- I tried to reach you all morning long. Where the hell were you? Alex bit her lip. She couldn't tell her what Marissa did, Helene would be way too jealous. Not to mention the fact that they were suppose to barely know each other. 

- Slept all day, she lied. I watched a few movies yesterday night and ended up sleeping very late. 

- I hope you're not tired of movies, because …. _Please don't say double date, please don't say double date_… Alex thought with all her strength. 

- … and Marissa. 

- I'm sorry what? Alex asked. 

- Nothing, Helena sighted. You're obviously still asleep. I'll pick you up at eight; we'll meet Marissa and Jodie there. Before Alex could protest, she had hung up. 

- Your girlfriend? Carl winked. 

- Yea, Alex replied, putting back the phone at its place and bringing the popcorn. Some movie outing… 

- That's cool. You should invite her there more often, he commented, taking the popcorn. Alex shared a desperate look with her brother. 

XxX

Marissa was nervously looking around. She always had trouble controlling her feelings, and was afraid of what she could do when she would see them together. 

- Finally, Jodie said. Marissa immediately looked at the parking lot and found Alex and Helena walking toward them… holding hands. 

Alex looked everywhere but in Marissa's direction. She felt Helena let go of her hand and pull Jodie in a hug. Feeling like she couldn't avoid Marissa's eyes any more without being suspicious, she risked a glare and immediately felt her heart melt. The brunette gave her a weak smile and got in the theatre, quickly followed by the others. 

- So you girls better not get us kicked out this time, Helena said. 

- Or get your asses drunk, Jodie added. 

- Why am I feeling concerned? Marissa laughed. Alex smiled. She wouldn't mind hiding in the bathrooms again, or having a drunken Marissa all over her. 

- So how about you girls pick the movie, Helena said. That way you might watch it. Alex realised they were waiting for her to speak. 

- I… she shrugged her shoulders. Rissa, you pick, she said. She didn't realise she had just used one of their nicknames to call the girl she was supposed to barely know. Marissa smiled and looked around. 

- Let's watch Sammy the sulky soap, she said happily. Jodie raised an eyebrow and turned around.

- Who let her choose already? She asked. Helena looked amused. 

- She's not being serious, she said. 

- Honey, she is, Jodie replied, sounding desperate. She then rolled her eyes and took the ticket Marissa had already brought for her. 

- Girl I'll make you pay for that, she threatened her, following Marissa inside.

- Oh please, I'm suffering enough with all those statues! 

- What statues? Helena asked Alex who hid her smile right away.

- No idea. She lied. Come on, let's get the tickets.

Once in, they met Marissa and Jodie in the food line-up. Marissa was looking for something she could accidentally drop on Alex during the movie. Preferably under her shirt…

- The theatre will be filled with bratz, the blonde whispered. Marissa shivered, feeling Alex's warm breath on her neck. 

- Or empty, she winked, sliding her fingers on Alex's tight. 

- Stop it, Alex warned her. Marissa took her hand off right on time as Helena wrapped Alex from behind. 

- Can I take your order? The cashier asked. Marissa ordered a jumbo popcorn and a coke, which Jodie forced her to change for a bottle of water. 

- I won't get drunk with coke! Marissa told her, putting some powder spice on the popcorn while the two other girls were buying their food.

- It's harder to slip some Ruhm in a bottle of water, Jodie replied. Besides, we're going to watch a movie about a talking soap! You'll probably try to get drunk. Marissa laughed. 

- Come on, it will be nice, she said, well aware that nobody wanted to see that crap. 

They got in the theatre and Alex was the one who guessed correctly: it was packed with kids. Ignoring the other girls and pretending she didn't mind, Marissa walked to the last row and sat down. She waited a minute or so until Alex sat on her left. The others stayed behind. 

- Don't say I told you so, Marissa warned her right away. Alex laughed. 

- Alright then. They went to the bathroom, she explained. 

- Don't care where they are, Marissa replied with a bit too much honesty. Alex stayed quiet. 

- Damn I really hoped it would be empty, she sulked. Alex smiled.

- Well, she said, Saw IV is playing in the next room. What do you say? 

- I say no freaking way, Marissa replied. At the same moment, a kid spilled his drink a few chairs away and was now crying. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

- On second thought… she smiled as she was getting up. Satisfied, Alex took the popcorn from her hand and led the way. 

- Ah sweet silence! Marissa said once they were out of the room. She then tried to head the opposite way but Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other room.

- Alex I really can't stand horror movies, the brunette warned her. Alex kept walking forward, once again, they headed to the last row. 

- I was hoping you would say that, she winked, earning a hit in the ribs. They sat down. Marissa could already feel it was a horror movie's theatre for there was no more brat crying or running around. She shivered and felt Alex put her arm around her shoulders. 

- Come on the movie's not even started yet, Alex told her. 

- If I can't sleep tonight I promise you, you won't either! Marissa threatened her, which caused Alex to smirk.

- You're actually the reason why I can finally sleep again, she admitted. Marissa's heart warmed up as she felt the honesty in the statement. She gently put her hand on Alex's cheek and turned it so she could face her.

- Helena doesn't know where we are, she smiled. Alex smiled back, staring at Marissa's lips, and back at her eyes. The brunette closed the cap between them and felt Alex's hand pull her closer. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Then guilt caught them.

- You should text her, Marissa said.

- You're right, Alex nodded their lips were only millimetres away. Marissa reached for another quick kiss and let go. A few minutes later, both Jodie and Helena joined them, each sitting on their girlfriend's side. 

- How the hell did you convince her to come here? Helena asked Alex. 

- I didn't, Alex explained. The annoying brat did.

- Thank god, Jodie sighted. I think I might have killed myself there.

- Me too, Alex admitted. But Rissa is very timorous so you might not be able to sleep tonight, she told Jodie, earning a slap from her friend. 

- I'll take care of her, if you know what I mean, Jodie winked in a very convincing way.

- Jeez, Jodie! Marissa rolled her eyes. For a moment, Alex looked confuse on whether or not Jodie was dating the brunette. Marissa tried to calm her down by gently caressing her leg, the only place no-one would notice. The lights went off shortly after and Alex searched for Marissa's hand, which she found easily. 

The movie begun in a dark room in which two people were chained together. One who's eyes were sewed, and another one who's mouth was. Marissa had a bad feeling about this. 

- Oh god… she mumbled. She could take thrillers, she could take psychological drama's… but this thing was simply disgusting! Sensing a disturbing death, she quickly led go of Alex's hand and covered her eyes. She could hear the screaming in the background, and felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

- Rissa, are you alright? Jodie worried. 

- I'm good; the brunette lied. 

- We can watch that Sulky Soap if you want, she proposed. Marissa uncovered her eyes and smiled at her. 

- Thanks, but it's okay, she said. Just don't force me to watch. And then she hid back her face. Jodie passed her arm around the brunette's shoulders and made her lay down on her, slowly playing in the brunette's hair to calm her down.

- I'll tell you when the gross scene is over, she whispered. Marissa nodded. Jodie felt someone watching her. As she rose up her eyes, Alex quickly glanced back at the movie. 

- They're just talking; Jodie told Marissa who risked a look. Seeing only tree policemen having a conversation, she decided to watch the movie for a while. She really wanted to grab Alex's hand again, but she knew Jodie's eyes were on her. She was still somehow touched that her roommate cared so much. 

- Whoever wrote that thing got issues, she commented. 

- I had no idea you were that sensitive around these movies, Alex apologised. Marissa smiled at her. The last thing she wanted was to make Alex feel guilty. 

- You have to look at it my way, the blonde told her. You see the guy's leg, there's no way he can bleed so much and still move it. It's all fake. While she was talking, Alex was stroking her leg against Marissa's. 

- How about this huge machinery? Marissa asked. What the hell does that even do? 

- No freakin idea, Alex laughed. It hurts I guess. 

- Oh god, Marissa gasped and hid her face in Alex's shoulder as a sudden scene appeared. Helena looked at her.

- Seriously we should get out she really can't stand it, she told Alex, preoccupied. Alex took her hand. 

- Don't worry she'll be fine, she told her girlfriend. She knew Marissa enough to tell that the brunette would never give up and make them all leave because she was too scared. 

- Come on Marissa don't be such a baby, she teased her. The brunette kicked her leg, but she pretended she didn't get hurt. 

- Shut up, just tell me when the scene is over, Marissa told her. 

- It's over, Alex lied.

- Alex, I can still hear them scream! Marissa replied. Helena laughed. 

- Nice try Lexy she's not that dumb, the girl winked. 

- Ok ok, now it really is, Alex said. Marissa looked up and screamed. 

- Alex! She called angrily, hiding her face again.

- She's not that dumb you said? Alex told Helena. 

- Don't make me bite you, Marissa whispered, causing the blonde to blush. 

- The scene is really over now, Jodie said. Marissa sat straight again and pulled her hand away from Alex. She felt Jodie's hand around her waist pulling her closer. She knew just by the touch that her friend was mad. 

- What is it? She asked her. 

- Stop flirting with Alex. Marissa smiled innocently. 

- I am not! She said in a very none convincing way, but stayed in Jodie's arms until the end of the movie. All of a sudden, she wasn't that disgusted anymore and did not need any comfort. 

XxX

Alex waved goodbye to her girlfriend and got in the house. It felt weird to pretend her father was still a threat, but she couldn't introduce Helena as her girlfriend. Sighting, she looked around the living room. They were probably all asleep. 

She climbed up the stairs and got in her room. Before she turned on the lights, she heard a click, and a male's voice filled the room. 

" Hey Alex" The blonde felt her blood rush through her vanes. She wasn't going crazy, that was Jigsaw's voice. 

" You want to play a little game?" Searching around the room, she found a tape recorder and ejected the cassette, which she threw across the room. Jigsaw only attacked sinners, she thought. She was cheating on Helena, she was a perfect target. But it couldn't be…

- You look scared for someone who knows it's all fake, an amused voice said. Alex jolted. The person turned on the light. 

- Marissa! Alex sighted. She felt like killing her. 

- It was just a joke, Marissa defended herself as she walked out of the blonde's reach. 

- What if my dad sees you? Alex asked as she stopped chasing after her. Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

- He's the one who let me in. I think he likes me, she winked. Alex smiled as she walked closer.

- Too much people like you, she commented before pulling Marissa in her arms. That's when they heard knockings on the door.

- Alex, you're home? The blonde recognized her brother's voice and ran to block the door before he opened it. She pointed the closet for Marissa to hide in it. The brunette obeyed. 

- Hey what's up? She asked him. 

- Can I come in? 

- I… she discretely looked behind her and noticed that Marissa was out of sight.

- Sure, she replied and stepped aside. So… what's going on? He walked in and sat on her bed. 

- Why didn't you tell Dad who Marissa really was? He asked. She bit her lip. Not another lecture about her cheating…

- For the first time, he was accepting me as I was. I couldn't let this chance pass me by. 

- I figured that part, he admitted. But there's nothing more?

- No, of course not, Alex replied, hoping she was convincing. 

- Alex I need you to be honest with me, he insisted. Alex got worried.

- What's going on? She asked him. He looked away.

- This is very awkward, he said. 

- Conrad it's past midnight and I'm tired, why don't you just move to the point? 

- I forgot how sensitive you were, he replied. So anyways, he hesitated. I… I think I'm falling for her, Alex. _Wonder if she passed that math test after all, the test results should have came in by now, shouldn't they? The blonde frowned; she should really change the colors of her wall. What 18 years old teen-aged girl had a pink room? In fact, the whole room needed a make over… oh, she almost forgot, __**what the fuck**_

- You're what? He got up.

- Look at her, she's the sweetest person on earth. I can't believe she got us to talk to dad again! Oh and not to mention her sexy legs… Alex really couldn't listen to this. 

- But Conrad, dad thinks she's mine, she told him, insisting on the last part. 

- I know but we'll figure something out, he shrugged his shoulders. He already likes her. At this point, Alex couldn't find anything to say. It was the last thing she expected. Did she really need another person to compete with? Wasn't there enough people falling for Marissa? 

- You think you could ask…? He started. She sighted. 

- You're gonna have to ask her yourself, she replied. He nodded.

- Okay, he said. Just place a few good words for me if you get the chance. She nodded.

- Good night Conrad, she said, hinting him to leave. 

- Good night, he replied and left the room. Alex sighted as she closed the door. Couldn't she fall for someone nobody liked? She didn't hear Marissa's footsteps and got surprised with the kiss in the neck. 

- Felt good to hear you say I'm yours, the brunette whispered, hugging her from behind. Alex sighted. 

- How do you feel about my brother? She asked. Marissa smirked. 

- You're scared I'll pick your brother over you? She laughed, running her fingers across the girl's body. Come on Alex! The blonde turned to face her. 

- We have to come out, she said. Before it gets any more complicate. 

- Well Jodie already knows, Marissa shrugged her shoulders. 

- She knows? Alex repeated. How did she take it? 

- Jodie is a very nice person, and the best roommate ever, but we never dated. She wasn't hurt, but she said to watch out for Helena's feelings. Alex smirked. 

- And now Conrad's. 

- And eventually Ryan, Marissa completed. 

- Not to mention Trey, Alex added. Marissa passed her arms around Alex's neck. 

- I don't care about trey's feelings, she said.

- To tell the truth, I didn't come here to talk… The blonde took her by the waist and dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her.

- Thank god, she whispered, kissing her in the neck. Because I didn't feel like talking neither. 

- Then it's a good thing I didn't need you to comfort me from that scary movie, Marissa said, passing her hands under Alex's shirt

- Hey I could have comforted you just fine if you needed me to, the blonde defended herself.

- And you would have protected me from Jigsaw by throwing a tape recorder on him? Marissa teased her, running her hands on Alex's body. 

- Very funny, Alex said before kissing her. I'm going to get you for that one, you'll see. Marissa kissed her again.

- No baby, I'm the one who got you for making me watch that lame-ass movie, she replied, unbuttoning Alex's jeans. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, Saw IV is an old movie, but I couldn't think of any more disgusting movie. So yea…

Reviews please! 

Ethereal-123 


	25. Oops

Summary :**  
**_It all started that terrible night, when Trey lost his mind and attacked Marissa, trying to rape her. Luckily, Alex happened to be passing by. _****

The craziest things just happened with my computer today! I think I answered each review tree times, because I kept loosing my data. And for a moment, I almost lost the whole chapter (along with everything else in my computer). I panicked like hell. 

**So anyways, now I'm super happy because I found back everything. (If you can read this, then it means I had no further problem) **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Reviews :**

**Tenshi No Tsume** : Lol. You'll tell me if you guessed correctly.

**SVUaddict6**: I fell in love with the first one. And I couldn't stop myself for watching the other ones. ( I almost died in the third one, and I hide my face in my friends shoulder during the whole forth one) So yea.. not a big fan either. But like I said, it IS the most gross movie ever. I'm glad ur liking the story! ( Oh and btw I too am a 18 years old girl with a pink room lool – pink rulez ! ) 

**QueenForANight** : Wow where do you live?? I'm glad u liked the ending. Keep reviewing!

**Klowy **: Awn I'm glad you're liking my story that much. And thank you for the bday comment. Like I said, my computer is killing me these days so I didn't read ur e-mail yet. But I will soon I promise. Keep reading!

**sarah :** Lol yea I figured that part might be confusing. At least you liked the rest of it. 

**FiresOfDeath** : Haha! You really expect Jodie and Alex to watch a chick flick? Besides, what is 27 dresses anyway? Never heard of it… That damn oth show is pissing me off crazy. I think I'll stop watching it bcuz it's driving me nutts.

Yea I kind of portrayed me in Marissa and my friend in Jodie during that saw scene. I am such a baby! I can't STAND scary movies, and my friends are so found of it, so I always end up hiding in someone's shoulder. I get lots of tease about it later on. You'll see what happens with Helene soon enough. And yea about Conrad… I'm a meany, ain't I? ( But that OTH's Mark Shwan is wayyyy worse)

**malex4ever** : Good question. Why? 

**shassy25** Oh trust me you're better off. It sucks anyway. And hell don't give it to your sister unless you really hate her! Lool. Glad u liked it!

**Thank you all for the reviews – and for sticking up to my story. Love ya all!! **

p.s. Did you know there was a raper named Alex Kelly? I was googling around and found that. Weird uh?   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Save Me  
Chapter 25 – Oops.**

Sunlight's were getting thought the half-closed curtains. Alex's smell was all over the place. Smiling, Marissa pushed her herself deeper in the blonde's arms and felt the other girl tighten her grip.

- Hey, Alex smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Marissa turned to face her. Her eyes were sparkling in the daylight, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

- I love you. The words slipped out of her mouth and directly reached Alex's heart. 

-… I don't think I told you before, but I thought you should know, she whispered. 

- I love you too, the blonde replied, playing with Marissa's hair. _If only they could stay like this forever. _

- Alex, I don't want to hide anymore, she said. The blonde could feel the sadness in her voice. 

- We won't have to, she promised. I'll talk to Helena today. The brunette laid her head on Alex's shoulder. 

- Could you talk to Conrad too? She asked. Alex's hand was stroking her back.

- Sure, she whispered. They herd knockings on the door and Marissa disappeared from her arms. Annoyed, Alex got up. 

- Yea? She called through the door, putting a large t-shirt on. She could hear Marissa dress up in a hurry behind her. 

- It's me, her father said. Conrad had to leave early for work, so I tough we could have our breakfast together? Alex opened the door. 

- Hey dad. Yea sure. She hesitated, unsure of how honest she could be with him. 

- You remember Marissa? She asked, forcing the half dressed girl to show herself. 

- Oh hi sir, the brunette said, covering her bare chest behind Alex. 

- Hi to you too, he smiled. So I'll see you two in five minutes? 

- Yea, sure, Alex said, not believing her father's calmness as she closed back the door. 

- Alex! Marissa screamed. What's wrong with you, I've never been that…- You said you wanted to come out. Deal with it, Alex simply replied. Marissa wanted to stay angry for at least ten more seconds to show some credibility, but who could be angry at Alex?   
- Why don't you make yourself useful and find me something to cover my top? She sighted. 

Although it felt weird at first, Marissa quickly realised that she was more at ease with Carl than she had ever been with any other adult, her own father included. Alex's dad looked so glad to re-link with his daughter that he seemed to be indulgent toward a lot of thing. Besides, all tree of them immediately connected.

- So I hope you got the message Al, Carl said as they were sitting in the living room, the brunette in Alex's arms. 

- What message? Alex asked.

- I don't make any nasty comment about the girls in your bed, you don't make any about the ones in mine.

- You just made one, the blonde pointed out. He smiled. 

- I did not! If I really wanted to pass a nasty comment, I would have proposed to share our girls from time to time.

- Dad! Alex said in a chocked voice, holding Marissa closer. The brunette was having a hard time to control her envy to laugh. Carl winked at her.

- So anyways, he said, Marissa, are you with Obama or Kennedy? The concerned girl raised an eyebrow and shared a confused look with Alex.

- You don't know about politic either? Carl said.

- Why are you so chocked? Alex said.

- What are they teaching you at school nowadays? He said, successfully imitating these old ladies who complain about today's youth. 

- Jee I don't know, math, science, English, Alex named. 

- Who needs that, Carl replied. 

- I have to agree on that, Marissa said. My school teaches us how to organise Bonefires and SnOC dances. 

- Fancy, he laughed. So anyways, I got to get to work. You can finally make out now, he winked before grabbing his car keys and leaving the house. 

- Count on that, Alex replied before he closed the door behind him. Marissa twisted her body in Alex's arms to face the girl. 

- You never told me your dad was such a perv, she grinned.

- Where did you think I got if from? Alex replied before kissing her. 

XxX

- There you are, Jodie told her. I thought you forgot where you lived. Marissa rolled her eyes as she got in. 

- You dropped me there, remember? I had no car and Alex is very lazy in the mornings. Jodie smirked. 

- I still don't understand how you dared staying over. What if her dad caught you? Marissa smiled. 

- She didn't tell you? They made peace now. 

- They did? Jodie asked, surprised. Wow, how did you manage to do that? 

- What makes you think I'm responsible for this? 

- Because that's who you are, Jodie smiled. 

XxX

Alex couldn't help to look up everytime someone came in the restaurant. She had told Helena to meet her there so they could talk. She had to tell her. She promised Marissa. 

- Hey girl, Helena kissed her before sitting across the table. 

- Hey, Alex replied. She looked at joyful face and couldn't find the courage to break it. It could wait till dessert, right? 

- So how was your morning? She asked. 

XxX

- So how about we go out tonight, you and I? Marissa proposed. 

- Okay… why? Jodie asked her.

- Because we never do. It's always about double dates or work. Even pottery passes before me! 

- Hey, don't take it on Pottery just because you're too busy with Alex when I'm around! Jodie replied, following her friend to the car.

- Am not, Marissa sulked. The Latina rolled her eyes in an unconvinced way. 

- So where are we going? She asked. 

- I don't know about you, but I'm hungry like hell, Marissa said. 

XxX

- So what is it? Helena asked as they were halfway in their meal. 

- What is what? Alex responded. 

- We haven't been that romantic for months, so what's going on? Alex avoided eye contact. She focused her eyes on the door. Her heart skipped a beat. 

- Marissa. 

- Marissa? Helena repeated, confused. The brunette heard her name and turned around. From all the restaurants in L.A, they had to come to the same one? 

- Jodie, we should probably go… she started. But it was too late, Helena had seen them. 

- Marissa, Jodie, she called.

- Table for two? A waiter asked. I'll find you a nice table close to your friends. Cursing inside, Marissa followed him. She tried to apologise to Alex with her eyes and sat down a few meters away. 

- So spill it, what's going on? Jodie whispered. 

- She's suppose to break up with her tonight, Marissa whispered back. Only, I'm not suppose to be around. She received a text message. _Bathroom. Now.   
_  
- I got to go, she said as she got up. Bathroom. Jodie nodded and watched her leave. A few seconds after, Alex spilled water on her and left as well. Jodie turned her chair so she could face Helena. 

- So, long time no see, she smiled. 

XxX

Marissa was walking in circles in the bathroom when Alex came in. 

- I swear I had no idea, she apologized right away. 

- I know, it's alright, the blonde replied as she walked closer. 

- You want us to leave? Marissa asked. We can make a fuss about the poor service and leave the place. 

- Don't even think about it, the blonde warned her.

- Fine, Marissa smiled. So what do we do? 

- Nothing. Just go back with Jodie, I'll handle it with Helena. 

- So I'm guessing there won't be any break up tonight, Marissa figured sadly. 

- Don't be stupid, Alex replied, sliding her fingers on the brunette's arm. I made you a promise. Marissa smiled.

- I think just fell in love with you all over again, she whispered, taking Alex's face in her hands. She felt her cellphone vibe in her back pocket. 

- I got it, Alex said, trying to reach the phone. A second later, Helena opened the door. Marissa pushed herself away from Alex right away. The blonde turned around and tried to act casual. 

- Hey girl, I was just finishing… she started. But it was too late, Marissa noticed. Helena had seen them. Behind her was standing a discouraged Jodie. 

- I can't believe you, Helena said. It was hard to see if she wanted to cry or kill Alex at this moment. Marissa couldn't recall ever feeling that bad. 

- I was going to tell you, she heard Alex say. 

- Whatever, Helena replied before she left. Jodie looked at them for a moment. 

- Jodie… Marissa pleaded.

- Find your own way home, the Latina replied before leaving as well. The bathroom door closed and the brunette risked a glance at Alex. 

- At least know she knows, the blonde sighted. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- You're sure you want to face her tonight? Alex asked Marissa again as she was giving her a ride home, since Jodie had taken the car. 

- I'll have to eventually, the brunette answered. Sooner the better. The blonde nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. 

- You want me to talk to her? Alex proposed as they were finally there. Marissa smiled. 

- I'll be fine. But thanks. You should probably talk to Helena. Alex grinned. 

- Yeah, she said. That's if she wants to hear me up. Marissa took her hand and squeezed it. 

- She will. You should tell her everything. And if she tries to kill you, call me. Alex stuck up her tongue as Marissa left the car. 

The brunette watched the jeep drive off and carefully opened the front door. Jodie was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Marissa closed the door behind her and made her way to her friend. 

- Hey, she said, unsure of where she stood with Jodie. 

- Why did you have to put me in such an awkward situation? The Latina asked as she turned off the tv.

- We didn't plan it…

- How stupid are you to make out in the restaurant's bathroom anyway? Marissa looked away. Jodie sighted.

- I tried warning you, she said. Marissa took out her cellphone,where she could see a missed call from Jodie. 

_… she whispered, taking Alex's face in her hands. She felt her cellphone vibe in her back pocket. _

- I got it, Alex said, trying to reach the phone. A second later, Helena opened the door. Marissa pushed herself away from Alex right away. 

- I know, Marissa said. They stood quiet for a moment. 

- Well enough lecturing, Jodie said. After all, I'm just your roomie. Come on, let's order some take out. Marissa smiled. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was sitting in her car for now an hour, simply anticipating Helena's reaction. The more she was waiting, the less she felt ready. Sighting, she got out of the car and made her way through the front door. She owed her the truth. 

- I though you would never ring that damn bell, Helena said. Alex studied the girl's appearance. Her make up showed that she had cried, but her eyes were firm. 

- You knew I was there? She asked. 

- Like an hour ago, Helena replied. Alex did not add anything, she simply waited. She knew Helena wanted her to leave, but she couldn't just go. They had to have this conversation. Realising that Alex was not going anywhere, Helena sighted loudly and went back inside, leaving the door half open. Not expecting any warmer welcome, Alex followed her inside. A huge ice cream bowl was on the counter of the kitchen. 

- She never dated Jodie, did she? The red-haired asked, arms crossed. Alex simply shook her head. 

- I always knew that, she said. But you did, right? 

- .. what? 

- God Alex why did you come here? Helena asked her in an annoyed tone. 

- To tell you the truth, the blonde answered. 

- Then just do it, fuck! Jodie and Marissa where both your ex's, right? 

- Yes. 

- And when you went back to Newport, a few weeks ago, it was for Marissa, wasn't it? Alex closed her eyes. 

- Yes, she said again. There was a silence. Helena seemed to be trying very hard to remain calm. 

- You slept with her while we were dating? Alex looked her eyes with Helena's. 

- Helene, please you got to…

- Answer the question. Alex sighted.

- Yes, she said. 

- Get out of my house. Alex tried to decrypt the girl's feelings through her voice, but the words where said in such a calm tone that it was impossible.

- … Helene… She said slowly, walking closer. 

- Get the hell out of my house! Helena cried this time. You disgust me. She might as well have spit in Alex's face the effect would have remained the same.

Alex looked at her for a moment and, knowing there was no point, she turned around and left. She heard Helena smash the door behind her, and the sound of a broken glass. Closing her eyes again to prevent tears from falling, Alex made her way to her car. What did she expect exactly? Helena's blessing? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? I want to know!

Ethereal-123


	26. Nobody parties like Carl does

**Thank you all for the reviews !**

FiresOfDeath : Wow been a while. You were talking about 509, right? That library episode? Yea it was actually funny. (Who am I kidding? I can't boycott that show) Loved all of Peyton's lines, except for the part where she apologised. Made me mad!   
Lol team up with Trey? I have to admit, I though about it. But I'm not so sure anymore. Yea my computer… almost died yesterday too. I really hate technology, and how it got us addicted to it. 

SVUaddict6 : Well at least she did not walk on them in bed, right? Or having one of their family times with suppose-to-be-angry daddy Carl. The though crossed my mind, but I found it way too cruel. Helena better off with someone else. Someone like… Jodie? Haha, 

sarah : Awn. I'm glad it touched it, although it was in the bad way. This chapter should lighten you up. I hope. 

QueenForANight : I know I was sad too when I wrote it! But heh, we got Malex back. That's the most important! Oh you're german? There's this one german movie, Run Lola Run, have you seen it? It's like a masterpiece. 

s3xy-Lady : Awn I'm glad your liking it. And So am I !

Klowy : Oh I hope you get better soon. I'm glad you are liking the story. 

malex4ever : Yes, I was about to point it out. Quit complaining! Lmao just kidding, I like it when you say what you think went wrong in the chapters, it helps me improve. So anyways, thanks for the review. 

shassy25 : Oh, haven't heard of that one. And you are right about the Helena thing. She had to find out some day… About my computer… it's kind of mission impossible to hope it stays okay. ( Crashed like hell yesterday too)

Aranchy : Vacations? Where?? Lool how come knowing me it wont last? Just for that I'll break them up in this chapter! Hehe just kidding. Oh about that Kennedy thing. I know, I meant Clinton. But you're the only one who pointed it out. Lool. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26 – Nobody parties like Carl**

It took a while for Alex to finally get out of Helena's driveway. She really wanted to hide in Marissa's arms, but it wouldn't but much appropriate, given to the situation. Feeling worse than ever, she sleepwalked her way to the front door. 

- You're home early, Carl told her. 

- Are you lecturing me for not being late? Alex asked, feeling a slight grin forming on her face. 

- Nah, I'm lecturing you for not bringing Marissa over, he replied. 

- Okay dad, you need to stop doing that, she said, quite amused. 

- Come on you know you like it, he laughed as he followed her to the kitchen. So anyways, I'm thinking about making a BBQ party tomorrow. You can bring all you friends…

- You're not just doing that because you want me to bring Marissa, are you? She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

- No… he lied. Well I like BBQ too, he smiled. Alex rolled her eyes.

- I'll ask, Alex said. But she's vegetarian. 

- What?! You're dating a vegetarian who knows nothing about politic? Wow she must be really good in… He stopped himself. 

- Keep going dad, really good in what? Alex dared him. He smirked. 

- I guess we can also grill vegetables, he said. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Jodie were watching some old Japanese fight movie while eating what was left of their big order. 

- Oh, it's Alex, Marissa said as her phone rang. Jodie nodded as she got up and took the call. 

- She kicked you out yet? Alex asked. 

- You wish, Marissa laughed. She's fine with it. 

- Damn it, Alex said. And here I was, hoping I would have to comfort you tonight. 

- You're so thoughtful, Mairssa joked. They both went quiet for a while. 

- So how did it go with… Marissa started. 

- My dad is organising this big BBQ fiesta tomorrow and asked me to invite as many hot chicks as I could, Alex cut her right away. 

- Why am I not surprised? Marissa laughed, forgetting about what she was asking. 

- Tell me about it, Alex said. So since Jodie is not mad at us, you think she would come too? 

- I can ask, Marissa replied, hold on. She put the phone down and screamed at Jodie.

- Alex is having a BBQ party tomorrow, you're in? 

- Free food? Jodie replied. Count on it! Marissa smiled. 

- We'll both be there, she told Alex, putting the phone bath to her ear. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of conversation, Alex had to hung up because Jodie was sulking Marissa. Already feeling a lot better, she went back to the kitchen and prepared herself a quick meal. 

- Hey, Conrad said. 

- Oh, hi. 

- So… did you talk to Marissa yet? He asked. That's all it took to crash once more Alex's mood. Sighting, she put the food back in the fridge since she just lost her appetite. 

- I told you to speak to her yourself, Alex replied, then remembered having told Marissa she would take care of it. - We got this BBQ tomorrow, Conrad said, I'll probably get a chance to talk to her then. Alex forced a smile that looked more like a grin and said goodnight. 

XxX

There where noise downstairs when Alex woke up. Groaning, she managed to open her eyes enough to look at the time. How the hell did she sleep till 2 pm? Also noticing 3 missed calls, Alex cursed herself and made her way to the bathroom. 

-Sleeping? Marissa repeated, unconvinced, when Alex finally called her back after a quick shower. 

- Sounds like a cheap lie, but I swear it's the truth, Alex said as she made her way downstairs. Carl was preparing the meats along with three of his good friends while Conrad put putting the beers in the fridge. He waved her a good morning and she waved back. 

- You can come as soon as you want, she told Marissa. 

- So that's your lesbian daughter? Antonio asked as Alex hung up the phone and went to meet them.

- Dad! She said. Carl smiled innocently. 

- Whatever, I'll get some cd's, she said as she went back up. Teasing her about this was already better than kicking her out of the house for it. 

An hour had passed and the house was beginning to get filled up. When her father mentioned a party, she had no idea of how big he intended to make it. Her best guess was that nobody wanted to miss Carl's coming back party. He has been so dead these last months. However, she wasn't sure how she felt about all these strangers in her house. Some of them were not even aware that she lived there and pretented to know "Cool Carl" better than her. 

- Alex! Said a familiar name. Feeling her heart skip a beat, the blonde turned around right on time as Marissa was running toward her, and pulled her in her arms. 

- Thank god you're here, she whispered. Marissa smiled as she let go. 

- Wow, it really is a party, she commented. 

- Yea, Alex said, taking her hand. Where's Jodie?

- She's right… Marissa said, looking behind her. **Was**, she corrected, right there. Oh, I wanted to ask you… you told Conrad about us? Alex flashed her white teeth. 

- I'm sorry what? She said. Rolling her eyes, Marissa pulled Alex with her toward the backyard. 

- Coward, she said. Alex smiled. Marissa could call her any name she wanted to just as long as she kept holding her hand. 

- There you are! Jodie said as she joined them with no other than Conrad. 

- I though you lost you way, Marissa joked. She could feel Conrad fix her entwined fingers with Alex's. 

- I am so rooting for a beer, Jodie said. 

- … that is Jodie's language for "Get me a beer", Marissa told Conrad with a smile. 

- Alex, why don't you… the blonde said, looking at his sister. 

- Oh… Alex managed to let out. She knew where this was going, and so did Marissa. Jodie, on the other hand, seemed lost. 

- Sure, whatever, she said, as long as someone gets me by beer. Defeated, Alex shot a quick glance at Marissa and left with Jodie. The brunette could feel her hand slowly get cold again without Alex's warmth. 

- Long time no see, Conrad said nervously. 

XxX

- So what was that all about? Jodie asked Alex as they made their way back in the house, heading to the kitchen. 

- He thinks we're not really dating, Alex said. And he wants Rissa. He told me while she was hiding in my closet… 

- … oh, Jodie said, taking the beer Alex was handing to her. Damn, Marissa must be hating you right now. 

- Hating me seems to be popular these days, Alex grinned. Jodie sat on the counter and looked at Alex. 

- I know, she called me in tears, she said softly. Alex looked down. They didn't need to say the name out loud, they both knew who they were talking about. 

- She'll get over it, don't worry. 

- But it's not the end of it, Alex said. There's still Conrad, and Ryan…

- You won't have to take care of Ryan, Jodie said. And it looks like you let Marissa deal with Conrad as well. 

- Maybe we should head back… Alex said, starting to feel guilty. 

- Good idea, Jodie smiled, jumping down the counter. 

XxX

- Can I get you a hamburger or something? Conrad asked to ease the atmosphere. 

- I'm vegetarian, Marissa said. She tried to sound casual as she was desperately waiting for Alex to come back. 

- It's truth, my bad, Conrad apologised. Marissa smiled at him as she looked over at Carl who was having a fun time at the grill, surrounded by a couple of sexy girls in the mid thirties. 

- You father seems to be popular today, she joked. Conrad looked at Carl as well. 

- Yea, he smiled. I still can't believe what I'm seeing. This is beyond everything I dared to wish, and now, thanks to you…

- It's been a pleasure, trust me, Marissa replied. 

- There's only one thing missing to make it all perfect, Conrad said as he looked in her eyes. 

- Marissa! Carl called, waving at her.

- What is that? Conrad asked, looking at the big bowl his father was holding. 

- Grilled vegetables for my daughter's sweetheart, Carl winked. 

- That is so thoughtful… Marissa said, tasting a broccoli. And very well done, she added. It was also a perfect timing, the brunette thought. She could swear Conrad was about to say something she would wish she never heard. As Carl was explaining to his son how to make the vegetables crunchy yet tasty, Marissa felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her back. 

- Missed me? Alex whispered. 

- You got no idea, Marissa replied. After quickly making sure Conrad wasn't looking, she kissed the blonde and got out of her hold. 

- Taste those, she said, taking another broccoli and giving it to Alex.

- I don't eat broccoli, the blonde replied, but Marissa ignored the comment and forced the vegetable through her girlfriend's lips. Giving up, Alex took a bite and had to force herself not to spit it out. 

- Happy know? She asked. Marissa grinned at her.

- Whipped, cussed Jodie as she reached them. Alex was about to protest but was cut off by a kiss. 

- So Alex, Carl said, making both girls jolt and step away from each other. 

- How do you like my party? 

- Not bad, she grinned. Marissa rolled her eyes.

- Personally, I just got from where Alex learned to throw these kick ass parties. As she spoke, she noticed a gleam in Conrad's eyes.

- So Jodie, where is this **thing **you were about to show me? She asked, taking her friend's arm. Getting the hint, the Latina pulled Marissa with her. Sighting, Alex watched them leave and turned to face her brother. 

- We need to talk, she said. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it took time.  
What did you think?

Ethereal-123 


	27. The heart breaking tour

**Thanks for the reviews!******

FiresOfDeath : Of course not! Haley and Nathan can't divorce. The fight is not even serious! I mean, come on, the girl tried to seduce him and he pushed her away all along. Haley is just PMS right now. (Also, they had to put some drama) But they'll make it work. I'm sad, Mia is gone. She is one of the rare characters I like this season ( Along with Brooke and Peyton) 

Oh, my chapter, right. Lol. I got a thing with food, what can I say? ( No I don't look like a cow! Lool) I'm not saying anything about Conrad. Just… don't underestimate the perfect brother. 

SVUaddict6 : Jodie and Helena? I don't know uh? Not talking about Conrad, you'll find out soon. 

shassy25 : Thxs. Actually right now my compu and I have stopped fighting. I will be patient and, in exchange, he'll open everytime. D If Alex tells him the truth? Oh so now Alex is a coward? Loool ( well maybe she is) Thxs for caring bout my compu ;)

aranchy : Wow, where's this place? Is it a country? (Sorry my geo SUCKS) Yea well better this way, right? I look less stupid, writing down "vote for Kennedy". And hey, I didn't break them up yet. ( Notice the word "yet")

SamiGmeinweser : Thanks!

malex4ever : Dam dam dam. (drama soundtrack)

QueenForANight : Lool not at all? Poor kid. I don't know much other German movies. But I know german bands! (And my friend is teaching me a few words once in a while) I never saw The Bourne Identity so I can't tell… So anways, thanks for the review. 

Klowy : Thank you. I'm glad you liked the other fic as well. ( There also a new one you should check it out P )

bbvcool : haha 26 chaps one show. Just curious… how long did it take you? I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, and am glad you are enjoying the story. Lol you think Conrad is pretending his love? Heh could be. You're the first one proposing this theory… So anyways keep reading and reviewing!

**  
Save Me**

**Chapter 27 – The heart breaking tour**

"So it's official?" Jodie asked as they were making their way though the crowd. 

"What's official?" Marissa asked, leading the way. 

"The heart breaking's tour has started." They had reached Alex's bedroom. It one of the only places in the house that wasn't invaded by guests. 

"Very funny" Marissa replied, laying on Alex's bed. "I never meant for this to happen. It just… sort of did." Jodie closed the door and sat on Alex's desk chair. 

"I know what you mean." She replied before getting lost in her thoughts. Marissa looked at her suspiciously, but before she could ask who that smile was addressed to, she got interrupted by the ring of her cellphone. "It's Alex" She told Jodie before answering it. 

"So you told him?" She asked right away. 

"Well he knows" Alex countered the question. 

"Great" Marissa smiled. "So it's settled?" There was a silence.

"…Not really" Alex finally answered. Marissa could sense something wasn't okay. 

"Why not?" She asked, confused. From the other side of the room, she could tell Jodie was trying to follow the conversation and was lost as well. 

"Where are you?" Alex asked. 

"Your bedroom"

"Good. I'll explain" 

Jodie got up and walked closer to Marissa as the girl put back her cell phone in her pocket. Marissa shrugged her shoulders to show her how she was just as lost and, before any of them spoke, the door opened and an annoyed Alex got in. 

"What's going on?" Marissa worried. Alex quickly looked at Jodie and turned back her attention on her girlfriend, giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry" She said. "It's just Conrad… he's…" unable to define what exactly her brother was, she shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Marissa. 

"Alex I know this face" Marissa said. "What's wrong?" But Alex wasn't looking at her. Her eyes were on Jodie. 

"It's not about Conrad, is it?" The Latina asked. As Alex did not respond, Jodie got the confirmation. 

"What did she do?" 

"Who? Helena?" Marissa asked. Alex squeezed her hand, which was her way of asking to stay out of it. Jodie's eyes were still on Alex. Marissa was wondering why the Latina cared so much. 

"She just popped there" Alex explained. "Out of nowhere. And she kissed Conrad right in front of me. She just grabbed him and… " She couldn't finish her sentence. 

"Oh my god…" Marissa whispered, unable to remain quiet. She passed her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled closer, willing to comfort her. But as she looked up, she noticed a tear at the corner of Jodie's eye. 

"After that, Conrad didn't need much convincing." Alex finished. 

"Where is she?" Jodie asked. Alex shrugged her shoulders. 

"I left right away." Before she could add up anything, Jodie was gone through the door. 

"Does she love Helene?" Marissa asked a few seconds later. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed since day one" Alex smiled as she turned to face her girlfriend. Marissa could tell how Alex was trying to fight her own feelings, but she wasn't being fooled. 

"I know you're hurt" She whispered. "But she's probably feeling pretty stupid right now" Alex's fake smile vanished as she looked in Marissa's eyes. She wanted to be strong, she really did, but that was simply too disturbing. 

"That won't erase the image in my head, will it?" She heard herself say with a broken voice. She felt Marissa's hand pull her closer and she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, letting the tears silently fall. 

"I know" Marissa whispered, stroking her back. "But you'll laugh about it someday". 

XxX

Jodie stopped right on top of the stairs. What was she doing? She couldn't just find Helena and lecture her; it would only make things worse. Sighting, she started to slowly get down the stairs. Alex probably needed comfort right now, which she couldn't provide in her current mood. Besides, Jodie though, Marissa was up there. Deciding she should probably head home, Jodie got out of the house. Pottery will make her forget all that. 

"Jodie!" Someone called. The Latina turned around. 

"You look like you ran a marathon" She commented. Conrad stopped a moment to catch his breath.

"Did you see my sister?" He asked. "I've been looking for her everywhere". 

"No" She lied. "Why?" Conrad looked disappointed. 

"Some crazy stuff just happened" He explained. "I think she's mad at me. But I didn't mean to kiss Helena, she forced herself on me. If ever you see Alex, can you please tell her that?" Jodie tried to push away the image of Helena forcing herself on him. 

"Jodie?" Conrad asked. The Latina's vision was becoming blurring, too much tears were blocking her way.

"If I see her, I'll tell her" She said, forcing a smile.

"Are you alright?" He worried. 

"Yea, I'm fine. I got to go though … say thanks to your dad for the invite". 

"But you just came" Conrad insisted, rather confused. 

"I know, but I have to work" Jodie said, throwing in the first lie that crossed her mind. He did not insist anymore and, relieved, Jodie left the house. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who predicted that happy Malex wouldn't last long? Lool. Well at least they're still together! (And that might make people feel less sorry for Helena)

-Ethereal-123


	28. The heart breaking tour Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

QueenForANight : You didn't? I though it was obvious… Well better if you were surprised! German bands… well there's of course Ramstein. Ich bin traurig, daß ich nicht das folgende Kapitel eher bekanntgeben könnte. …. Does it even make sense?

Klowy : Thanks, and thanks! Hope you like that one too.

shassy25 : It's very low, isn't it? But heh, Conrad must be hoping Alex gets a lot of jealous hot girlfriends to kiss.

SVUaddict6 : What if she does? He's a hot guy! And that would be wrong in more than a way… hahaha family dinner with Helena Conrad Malex and Carl…. Man I should write that. Well I'm glad you liked it.

malex4ever : No? Oh well.

aranchy : AM NOT! … you're the evil! Jodie did nothing wrong? … hey you're right. I should make her commit a robbery with Conrad or something… theyre way too nice. Autria is a country? Haha weird. Sounds like Australia. I envy you Europeen people, there are so many countries close to you. All we Canadians got is US and Mexico.

s3xy-Lady : NOOOO DON'T DIE. It's here. Chapter is here…. Still alive??

FiresOfDeath : You're right. I should find him a nice hot lady. Or turn him gay and make him hook up with Trey. LOl. I think Carl will really snap out if Conrad turns out gay. Omg you saw OTH? "I want to have a baby" "… with me??" And Carie should get checked, she's got some SERIOUS issues. 

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Save Me**

**Chapter 28**** – The heart breaking tour part.2**

Marissa was blankly staring at the ceiling, Alex's head nested in the crook of her neck. They were laying on Alex's bed for almost an hour now, not saying a word, simply enjoying each other's company and support. A knock on the door made Marissa realise where she was.

"Alex" Conrad's voice said. "Al, I know you're here"

As Marissa tilted her head to look at the blonde, the concerned girl lifted her head up in panic. Marissa immediately took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Alex I'm coming in." Conrad said. Before Alex could say anything, Marissa took her shirt off and started to kiss her, pushing the blonde's body against the bed. A second later, Conrad was in.

"Why didn't you answ…." He left his sentence hanging as he noticed what he just walked on. "Oh my god"

Taking it as a sign that Conrad had seen them, Marissa left Alex's lips and looked up, pulling the sheets to cover her top.

"Conrad" She said, feigning surprise and shame. "I didn't know you were… oh my god I feel so bad." She quickly reached for a her shirt and put it back on. At this point, Alex was completely lost.

"No don't" Conrad said. "I'm happy for you two. And I guess I shouldn't have just walked in. But I need to talk to Al."

Alex decided it was time for her to face her brother, and sat up in bed, resting her chin on Marissa's shoulder. She gave him a guilty smile.

"Should have told you" She said. "I … just couldn't." Apparently, Marissa got that part before she did, and showed it instead. Marissa was a smart girl, the blonde though with a smile.

"It's okay" Conrad replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I kind of knew it". He posed for a moment.

"Especially after Helena called you names and kissed me." He said it casually, but both girls could sense he was worried for the red-haired.

"She walked on us" Alex explained.

"Ouch". They stood quiet for a moment, all of them wondering where Helena was gone. Alex's fingers were traveling up and down Marissa's arms, sending shivers to the brunette's body.

"I saw Jodie too" Conrad remembered.

"Right" Marissa said, remembering her roommate. "Second heart broken lady to comfort" She got up from bed.

"Baby I got to check on her" She told Alex. Although she didn't want her to leave, the blonde nodded. She cared about Jodie just as much as Marissa did, if not more, and, right now, her friend was worrying her too. Marissa leaned for a quick peck on the lips, but Alex pulled her in a heated kiss. Surprised at first, the brunette replied to it, letting Alex pull her on top of her body.

"I could have really enjoyed this" Conrad said, "If one of you weren't my sister". Realising how stupid they were, they both broke apart.

"I'm sorry" Marissa told him as she turned around, hiding her envy to laugh. "I should… bye honey." Alex watched her leaved and looked at her brother again, swallowing her laugh as well.

"Really sorry" She said. He rolled his eyes.

XxX

"Jody?" Marissa called, locking the door behind her. The house was silent. Worried, Marissa made her way to the bedroom and turned on the lights. Sighting, she walked to the corner of the bed and sat on it.

"Did you talk to her?" She asked quietly, resting her hand on the Latina's shoulder. Jodie shook her head and Marissa noticed a few tears which she immediately dried with her fingers.

"She only meant to get to Alex" Marissa whispered. "I'm sure she didn't even think through the possible consequences."

"That's the thing" Jodie said. "She didn't think about me. My love wasn't something she took into consideration. I…"

"Does she even know you love her?" Marissa cut her friend. Jodie sat up, her hairs in a mess.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, kind of confused. Marissa laughed at her friend's naivety.

"It wasn't for me" She told her. Jodie let out a laugh as well.

"You're probably right" She said, feeling a bit stupid. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"You think?" Marissa joked. Jodie hit her head with the pillow she was lying on.

"Quit being such a smartass" She said.

"Well I'm glad I knocked some sense into you" Marissa winked as she got up. "Now come on, I'll make us some nice cocktail. Fight Club is on in ten minutes." Jodie stared at Marissa for a while.

"I'm glad Alex forced us to live together" She said with a genuine smile. Marissa smiled back at her.

"So am I'.

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

Anyone in mood for cocktail? Lool. Yea I've got this thing with food. btw I drew a few portraits of Mischa Barton, and one of Cam Gigandet ( I am a HUGE shipper of Marissa-Volchok. Too bad it didn't work out)

here are the links :

Mischa

first : http/img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/drawing/DSCN1347.jpg  
More recent : http/img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/drawing/DSCN1343.jpg

Cam : http/ img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/DSCN1368.jpg

What do you think?

-Ethereal-123


	29. Road Trip

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**OMG sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update both stories equally now, I promise. ( Note : I promised to TRY) **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

malex4ever : Yes. And I'm back again. Glad you like Jodie. She's cool, I like her too.

shassy25 : Lol yea. Sucks for Conrad though. Jodie's and Helena's relationship will evolve a bit more in this chapter.

QueenForANight : hHaha! Well Marissa was way to preoccupied with her love for Alex to think about that. What's your excuse? Heh just kidding. Malex stay for a while? Did you already forget who the author was? I actually cheated for the german… you see, there is this thing called English-german dictionary… Yes I feel bad now because you were proud of me… Heheh. I understood the "Ich bin" without the dictionary, so still isn't that bad… right? Yea about the drawings I put the good links at the bottom. Sorry for last time.

FiresOfDeath : Oh yea One Tree Hill! Lindsay looks just like Peyton in next week's promo. But heh, she's hot. Lool no Conrad can't be gay, he's like, the straight A clean cut STRAIGHT kid of the family. I know it was short. Kind of got caught up with homeworks and my other story. Oh you'll find out about Newport pretty soon.

Blaze Phoenix : Yea I re-arranged the links. Yup, that would be him. It's also that sexy guy who went to prom with Rissa… and cheated on her. Hehe.

bbvcool : yea, as I said, Conrad is the prefect kid on the block. I know about the links, I fixed it.

Aranchy : Lol I guess, but languages is a fun thing to learn! I want to learn Russian right now, it like, obsesses me. Do you know Russian? And fine by me for Jodie, but if I make her happy, someone else will have to be sad. Deal?

Klowy : Hello you! LOl yea I read both reviews. Thanks for reading this. 

**XxxxXxxxxX  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 29**** – Road trip**

Jodie sighted as she sat in her car. Alone at last. Marissa and Alex had spent the whole week-end with her, thinking they would be bad friends if they aloud her to think about Helena, or about anything at all for that matter. The little did they know, she was thinking about the red-haired the whole time. Sitting all week-end with a couple in love wasn't exactly the best cure for a broken heart. Especially when one of them was her crush's ex. The Latina smiled as she remembered their argument on what Jodie should do. Marissa was pushing her to go talk to Helena, when Alex was saying that the girl probably needed some alone time. Jodie had got up and told them that the best way to find out what Helena really wanted was by asking her. Besides, Alex and Marissa went for a road trip and there was no way she would go with them. A week-end was more than she could handle.

XxX

Marissa was shuffling through Alex's ipod as the blonde was driving the car. They had Jodie to worry about during the whole week-end and didn't have much time to talk about this, and now, it seemed like neither one of them wanted to. The brunette could feel Alex's stare on her but pretended she didn't notice. If Alex had something to say to her, then she should just say it. Marissa wasn't going to pull the information out of her.

"Are you going to put a song or what?" Alex asked. Marissa looked at her. She wasn't really looking for a song, it was just a way to distract her. She shrugged her shoulders and pressed play without even looking at the track. She heard Alex sight. A panel with "Welcome to Newport" written on it passed by. Marissa reached for Alex's free hand and took it in hers. She knew how Alex felt about this place. She squeezed her hand.

"I love you"

Alex didn't reply. She looked away. Marissa didn't show any disappointment at all. She kept Alex's hand in hers and looked at the scenery. She just wanted Alex to know how she felt. She didn't need any confirmation from the blonde. They drove in silence for another ten minutes before both girls recognized the scenery. The closer they were getting, the more Marissa could feel Alex sleeping away.

XxX

Helena put her alarm on snooze for the hundredth time. She had no idea of what time it was and, quite frankly, she didn't care neither. Tree days ago, she had stopped caring about everything. At first, her mother tried to understand what was going on but, after being yelled at several times, she told herself that Helena probably needed some time alone.

She heard the doorbell but didn't move. Probably the stupid neighbour returning their mower. Helena didn't care about the fucking mower. It could wait her father's return from work. The doorbell rang again. The red-haired pulled the sheets above her head, trying to cover the noise, but she heard it again, and again. Sighting, she got out of bed, grabbed a random shirt and walked to the front door. She didn't even bother buttoning the shirt.

"Look they're not here so why don't you…" She stopped halfway as she recognized Jodie.

"Oh, it's you" She said. It was hard to see if she was glad or even more pissed. The Latina smirked.

"Who did you think it was?" She asked. Helena walked back to her room without inviting Jodie in, but the Latina walked in anyway.

"Some neighbour or something" She replied, getting back in bed.

"And you were about to answer to you neighbour half-naked?" Jodie asked again. She didn't make any comment about how crappy her room was. Or smelly.

"Don't give a shit" She replied. Jodie bit her lip. It hurt to see Helena so broken up over a girl who happened to be her bestfriend. She walked closer and sat on the edge of her friend's bed.

"I won't ask you to forget her" She told her, "Because she broke up with me too someday and I still remember the feeling". She saw Helena move under the sheets and knew she was listening.

"But I'm asking you to occupy yourself with something else". She waited. Helena didn't move. Slowly, Jodie got up and walked across the room. She put the dirty clothes in a corner and hung the clean ones back in her closet. She then re-arranged Helena's cds and dvds. As she was ripping off Helena's collection of pictures of Alex, she saw the red-haired sit up in her bed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Jodie looked at her.

"Because you can't" She replied. She watched as the red-haired got up and took the ripped pictures from her hands. She then walked to the garbage and threw them. Jodie could see how it was hurting her.

"Ain't so hard" She said, trying to smile. Jodie walked closer and tapped her shoulder.

"I'll finish up" She said, "Get in the shower."

XxX

"What's your first stop?" Alex asked. Marissa looked at her. They have kept silence for so long she had almost forgotten Alex could speak.

"The beach" She replied. The blonde sighted.

"Rissa…" She warned her.

"That's where I want to go first." Marissa insisted. Alex nodded and drove there although Marissa could sense how little she actually wanted to. She parked the car and waited. Marissa got out. Alex did her best not to look at her, at where she was going. She couldn't do distant relationships. If Marissa was moving back here, there was no way they could still be together. She had to mentally prepare herself to break up. She had to forget Marissa's eyes or the way her body feels on hers, or…

"Are you coming or what?" Marissa asked as she opened the driver's door. Alex looked at her.

"… yea" She nodded as she got out of the car. Marissa quickly took her hand and dragged her away from the Jeep. All this was making everything harder. Alex should have let Marissa drive back alone. She should have broke up in L.A.

"Remember our first kiss?" Marissa asked, playing with Alex's fingers as they were walking on the exact same spot.

"It was on Valentine's day" Alex replied, also remembering how she had told Marissa that it was a jinx. A few weeks later they had broken up.

"Remember how it felt?" Marissa asked again. This time, Alex didn't reply, and even if she had something to say, she couldn't have said it because Marissa had pulled her in a kiss. Closing her eyes, the blonde found herself savouring the moment, remembering how it felt the very first time she had tasted the brunette's lips. How it still felt, and how it will probably always feel.

"This is how I feel every time I kiss you" Marissa whispered as they parted. This time again, she could feel Alex tense up. Suddenly, her worry overcame her initial plan of letting Alex come out when she felt ready.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

The blonde looked away. She couldn't do this while staring at her. She tried to walk away, but Marissa caught up to her. She had her hands on both side of Alex's face, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"Baby I need to know what's going on" She whispered. "You've been acting weird the whole week-end."

Alex put her hands on Marissa's and gently pushed her away. _God, please, don't make me regret this_, she thought.

"I've been thinking…" She started. Marissa bit her lip. It was never a good sign when a girl started off with this sentence.

"And I think it is… would be better for both of us…" Alex kept going, "If we…"

She took a deep breath.

"If we put an end to this." She finally let out.

**  
XxxxXxxxxX**

… who wants Trey to complicate things? Lool.

Oh, about my drawings, there has been a mistake in the links. Here ya go :  
**Note : I separated the link in two because if I write it without any space, there will be some kind of error and you won't be able to see it. So between "photobucket" and ".com" there shouldn't be any space, erase it, and it should work.  
**  
**Mischa Barton**

first : img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/drawing/DSCN1347.jpg  
More recent : img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/drawing/DSCN1343.jpg  
**  
Cam Gigandet**

img.photobucket. com/albums/v629/jolineadam/DSCN1368.jpg

What do you think? ( they're not so recent anymore, but heh still want your opinion)

-Ethereal-123


	30. Say it again, slower this time

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Thxs for the reviews! **

acupinhand : She'll explain now.

SVUaddict6 : Yea I know I took time. Well Helena is still heartbroken so don't expect too much too soon. And about Alex's motives, she'll explain herself.

shassy25 : Awn thanks. Lol don't you hate Alex right now? Anyways this chapter explains a bit more from where the hell the break up came from.

stacala25 : I'm not sure if you ever did, but really it's not a big deal. I'm very glad you're doing it now thought. Thanks for reading my stories! And yea about Malex you'll hear more about Alex's motives… right about now.

bbvcool : Lol I don't think Alex couldn't actually beat Trey. Unless she has some weapons and Trey doesn't. (Ahem BAZUKA!) Maybe Alex is. Maybe she's not. Who knows? (…me? Lool well besides me.)

klowy : Why aren't you okay? Thanks…

s3xy-Lady : Wow so technically I just brought you back to live to kill you? Yay! Satan? Dats actually sexy. Go on.

FiresOfDeath : You mean the OTH story or my other OC story? I'm not much of a Lindsay fan and I really don't want Lucas to end up with her, but hell… What can we really do about it? You want Summer or Seth? Ok, noted.

Aranchy : haha. We always have what we don't want. Where I live, you only need to know French and English, which sucks, because I want to learn other languages but never get the chance to practice them. Yea I've heard it's not so hard to lean Russian too, but when you never get to practice… About the deal, I've go too words for you: Too late. 

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 30**** – Say it again, slower this time**

Alex could see the confusion in Marissa's eyes as the brunette slowly pulled her hands away.

"… what are you saying?" She asked in her broken voice.

"It can't work, Rissa" Alex said. It hurt to express these thoughts out loud and she wanted more than anything to believe that they actually did have a chance to work this out, but they didn't.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

It came as a whisper. Alex looked away, in the deep ocean. She was only protecting herself. She didn't want Marissa to cheat on her in a few weeks. She won't have to. Alex was setting her free.

"Alex…" The blonde felt Marissa's hands on her shoulders, trying to make her face her once again.

"Rissa don't do this" Alex told her. "It's hard enough as it is".

"But, why?" Marissa asked. "And look at me for God's sake!" Alex turned around. Her heart sore at the sight of the tears on the brunette's face. She was wondering if she had some as well.

"Because it's too complicate" She told her. "You got your life in Newport, I got mine in L.A."

"It's only a few hours away" Marissa objected.

"And Ryan is next door." Alex completed. Marissa's facial expression drastically changed.

"You don't trust me" She realised. Alex closed her eyes for a moment, clearly annoyed.

"Marissa, it's not that…"

"Then what IS it then?" The brunette screamed, unable to hide her disappointment. She couldn't believe that Alex wasn't able to trust her. She would have given her life for Alex, how couldn't the blonde see that?

"You still haven't broken up with him" Alex dodged the question.

"I couldn't, I had to run away" Marissa replied.

"No, you just couldn't" Alex said. "See, that's the point." Marissa felt like slapping her, but she knew that it would only make things worse.

"Alex this isn't true" She said, trying to contain her anger, "You know it's now."

The blonde slowly started to walk away, back to her Jeep. Was she really wrong? Or was Marissa lying to both of them? She could either take the risk and get hurt again, or spare herself. She could feel Marissa's hands slip away from her face, caressing her skin on their way.

"I'm doing this for you Riss" She whispered and turned around. This time, Marissa didn't try to stop her. Alex knew she wouldn't.

"I can't believe you're giving up that easily" She heard her say.

Alex stopped for a moment, probably thinking if it was worth it to defend her purpose, then choosing not to, kept walking. As she reached her Jeep, she took out Marissa's belongings and put them near the parking. Then, she took forever to leave. The brunette let herself fall on the sand, completely lost. She should have seen it coming. Alex was being distant everytime she talked about the end of summer. There was nothing she could do anymore. If Alex had trust issues, she had to work on it alone. And Marissa would try to hold until she realises her mistake. If she ever does.

XxX

Jodie was standing in front of her microwave, watching pop-corn pop, while Helena was somewhere in the living room, commenting on each and every one of her dvd sets. She was probably the best person to cheer up Helena, because knowing how much Alex meant to her, the red-haired couldn't insult her much and ended up talking about everything else to avoid the subject.

"Oh my god Jodie who buys the dvd sets of The Simpsons?" She heard the red-haired laugh from across the room.

"A lot of people" Jodie replied.

"But it runs everyday!" Helena insisted. "That is such a waist of money."

"Oh shut it" Jodie replied, getting in the living room with the bowl of popcorn. "You got the whole collection of Angel so…"

"Don't you dare insult Angel…" Helena warned her.

"What's the point of re-watching action? You already know who won the battle…"

"What's the point of re-watching comedy?" Helena countered. "You already know all the jokes." The Latina rolled her eyes.

"Alright, stop bitching about my stuff I'll stop bitching about yours."

"Fine by me" Helena agreed. "Let's bitch about Alex." Jodie stopped for a moment. The red-haired threw a pillow at her face.

"Jeez cheer up" She laughed. "It was a joke."

XxX

Marissa heard a honking. "COOP!" A familiar voice screamed. The brunette turned around as she recognised her Mustang, as well as her bestfriend in it. Relieved that Summer had come alone, she walked to join her.

"Hey Sum" She smiled, grabbing her belongings and willing to leave the beach as soon as possible. But the shorter brunette stopped her from getting in the car.

"Hey not so fast" She said, "Where's Alex?" Marissa stopped.

"… have you been crying?" Summer asked again, noticing Marissa's wet face.

"Summer please not now." She insisted.

"No way, we're doing this now" Summer insisted back, taking the bags from Marissa's hand and throwing them in the backseat.

"But we can go somewhere else" She told her. She knew what this place meant for Marissa, and she had her little idea on why she had been crying.

XxX

Alex tried very hard to feel relieved for having finally broken up with Marissa, but she couldn't. The truth was that she had never felt so horribly bad. Sighting, she got out of her Jeep and walked the few steps to the front door. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have let her feelings control her. She shouldn't have kissed Marissa. It was harder now that she had her back. It was harder to let her go again.

Alex knocked on the door until her hand felt numb and that she couldn't feel anything anymore. Maybe that was the point, considering there was a doorbell right next to her. She almost fell on the floor as the door went open and Jodie caught her right on time.

"Alex…" She started, confused. The blonde found herself crying in her friend's shoulder. Jodie held her tighter. There were only two times that Alex had come to her with such tears. The first one was after her break-up with Marissa, and the second was after her mother's death. Considering how Alex did not have a second mother, Jodie could easily guess what the reason was this time.

"It's alright Al" She hushed her, "Just slow down. Tell me what happened."

She forced the blonde to lift her head and face her. Jodie couldn't bare see her friend this way, but she also couldn't understand what have happened. Marissa seemed to be genuinely in love with her. When she left them this morning, Jodie had almost felt jealous of their relationship… What the hell happened?

Jodie wiped away Alex's tears as the blonde tried to find the force to talk. She needed someone to tell her she did the right thing. She needed to get rid of this guilty feeling.

"Jodie, who's at the door?" Someone asked from the living room. Jodie's face froze as she recognized the voice. Alex looked panicked as the footsteps came closer.

"Jodie what the hell is she…"

"Alex." Helena said. The blonde bit her lip as she turned to face her ex. _Maybe she should team up with Marissa,_ Alex thought, _so they can throw me in the river together._

"… well this isn't awkward at all." Jodie risked. Both girls turned to face her.

**  
XxxxXxxxxX**

A lot of people commented that they didn't get why Alex was breaking up. I hope it was more clear in this chapter.

Ethereal-123.


	31. Babysitting

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Nooo I didn't forget this story! Sorry for taking so long. I hope I still have a few readers… lol.**

**Thxs for the reviews! **

Klowy : Yes, indeed!

FiresOfDeath : LMAO that's almost going to happen! I don't want them to get married in Vegas… jeez that is so LOW! Even for Luc-ass. And yea, I wanted to make Alex look like the heartbreaker. As for Summer being back, you're very much welcome. I like her around.

stacala25 : LOL ok. If a comet drops by and kills Ryan in the next chapter… well it's for you!

shassy25 : Wow now Alex is an ass in both stories… I should fix this up soon, uh?

Aranchy : She gets on your nerves? Wow. I think she's the only character who never got on my nerves. Ok I'll try that…

s3xy-Lady : Technically they're not alive… Yea ok I'll shut up. And no you don't hate me. You loooove me. Face it girl!

haelthy : Yea sorry for the very long update. Well at least it's there… right?

LillianGish : I'll reply to all your reviews here. Alex didn't write a letter to Marissa. She only did in this fanfiction. And you should watch season 3… it's really good. Me too I had stopped watching after the break up, but then I saw Cam Gigandet ( Aka Volchok) and decided I could give season 3 a shot. Lol. I am glad you enjoyed the ending of chapter 30! Lool so you want a very cute ending where they get married and have tree kids? Oh now you want Jodie and Helena together? So I guess you felt a connection with Helena? Good to know… But I'm sorry to say this chapter won't have a lot of Jodie-Helena interaction. Mostly based on Malex. Anywayz enjoy! 

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 31**** – Babysitting**

How long Alex had been staring at Helena, the blonde couldn't tell, but it did seem like an entire day. She stupidly stood there, looking at her ex, while Jodie couldn't find any good explanation, and Alex could only realize how much she shouldn't be there right now. Helena was the girl she would run to after a heartbreak because she would make her forget, but the red-headed deserved better than that. And because Alex cared, she decided to leave. For Helena's sake.

"Alex" She heard Jodie call behind her, and the sound of a door closing.

"It's okay Jodie" Alex said. "Go be with her."

"… Al it's not like that" Jodie replied.

"I know." Both girls stood still, looking at each other. Jodie could tell how her friend was trying to fool her with the brave face when she was obviously breaking down.

"I won't let you down…" Jodie insisted.

"You're not" Alex assured her. "You're taking care of Helena. It means a lot."

"… Al…"

"Don't." The blonde said, stopping her friend from pulling her in her arms. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it back home if she cried now.

"I should go." She said and left before Jodie could have stopped her. The Latina called her name but didn't run after her. She could tell when Alex needed to be alone. Sighting, she walked back inside, to the next heart broken girl.

XxX

"Maybe it's better this way" Summer risked. Marissa looked at her as if she was crazy.

"How could it possibly be better?" She asked. The shorter brunette bit her lip. She had no idea, but what could she possibly say to cheer her bestfriend up? She had just been dumped by the girl they lied to the entire city so she could run away with.

"She didn't tell you why?" Summer asked again. She was just as lost as Marissa. Alex had proven several times her love for the brunette. Why would she break up now?

"She mentioned Ryan a few times" Marissa replied. "How he was still my boyfriend and all… she said I had my life here."

"Coop…" Summer said. "I'm sorry to say this but she's actually right." She stopped. "Not about Ryan" She quickly added up, "But you do have your life here. Your school is here, your family is here… You live here Rissa, when will you see her?"

"I don't know" Marissa replied. "On week-ends? At night. L.A isn't so far away… These aren't good enough reasons to give up." They had been sitting at the pier for a few hours now, and it was getting late. As much as Summer hated to, she had to ask.

"What are you going to tell Ryan?" Marissa sighted.

"Nothing" She replied.

XxX

Alex tripped her way to another bottle of tequila and served herself a shooter.

"How long will this last?" She jolted as she heard the voice and Conrad caught the bottle right on time before it hit the floor. He bit his lip. His sister must have drunk a hell of a lot to become tipsy like that. She usually handles alcohol like nobody else.

"Nice reflexes" She said, staring at him.

"I'm worried Al." She heard him say. Alex didn't bother reply. She walked her way to the couch and threw herself on it, holding her head with both hands, trying to stop it from spinning.

"Throw me some painkillers" She said.

"No" Conrad told her. "Next time, think twice before drinking alcohol like water."

"Spare me your lectures" Alex said. "Carl already…"

"I DON'T CARE". Conrad screamed. Alex kept it silent. Her brother never screamed at her and, even with all the alcohol she had in her blood, she could tell he was mad.

"You are seriously scaring the shit out of me" Conrad said. "I've seen you depressed before, but this time…" He sighted. He didn't mean to be rude. It just seemed like his sister didn't care about anything anymore and Conrad didn't know how to shake her out of this depression.

"Why did you even break up?" He asked. Alex didn't know what to say. A week from now, she probably could have answered the question…

"Her life isn't there" she ended up saying. "She's not…"

"Who are you to decide this for her?" Conrad asked. "You don't have the right to take her away from Newport and throw her back there whenever you decide she can't…"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I WANTED ALL THIS" Alex screamed, getting up from the couch and trying her best to stand straight.

"I didn't hear you complain much about her night visits" Conrad replied calmly. Alex being drunk was a good thing after all. His sister would usually mope in silence. It was the first time she was actually talking about all this to him, or anyone for that matter.

"I bet you're happy now" Alex spat.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Conrad asked, not sure of getting it.

"You always wanted her for yourself."

"I… am not bothering" He sighted as he turned around and walked to the bar, putting away the alcohols as Alex drifted to sleep. Something had to be done. And quick.

XxX

Marissa was absentmindedly throwing up a ball and catching it back as she was laying on her bed. She got the habit from Alex who would always do this when something was wrong. Until Marissa would sneak in the room and make her forget. The brunette sighted. She whished Alex could return the favour right now… She missed the ball as she heard knockings on the door.

"Come in" She replied, feeling a rush of hope. Ryan opened the door.

"Hey" He said sweetly, picking up the ball from the ground and sitting on the side of her bed. Marissa cursed herself for having wished for Alex. Alex had dumped her. Alex didn't care… why did she keep hoping?

"Are you alright?" Marissa heard Ryan ask. She looked at him. This really wasn't the moment…

"I'm okay" She nodded. She could see Ryan squeeze the ball in his hand, a gesture that showed his nervousness.

"Marissa I'm worried." He admitted. "What happened with your dad?" The brunette frowned, forgetting about her lie for a moment.

"… nothing happened" She replied, taking a bit too much time. Ryan winced at the obvious lie.

"Ryan, it's fine" Marissa insisted, sitting up in her bed and looking at him. "I'm just tired right now…" She forced a smile on her lips. "But thanks for caring." Ryan returned the forced smile.

"I'll always care." He told her, gently squeezing her thigh. _Unlike some people who abandon you on a beach and drive away…_ Marissa thought to herself.

"Let's do something tonight" Ryan proposed. "With Seth and Summer. Like the old times…" It was by far the last thing Marissa wanted to do. But then again, the only thing she wanted to do was to crawl in bed and cry, which couldn't be good…

"Okay" She nodded. Ryan smiled.

"Okay." He repeated, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Everything was going to be alright… at least he hoped.

XxX

Alex groaned as the doorbell wouldn't stop. Coming to the evidence that nobody was going to get that, the blonde got up and walked to the door. Without even bothering to check who it was, she unlocked it and headed back to the uncomfortable couch.

"I could be a burglar" Jodie pointed out, closing the door behind her.

"Cool" Alex replied as she let herself fall on her back on the couch. "Diamonds are in the third room upstairs, Conrad's trophies are in the basement…"

"Shut up" Jodie replied. She didn't like this none-caring version of Alex. She walked closer and, pushing Alex's legs, sat next to her on the couch.

"How long will this last?" She asked, picking up a few empty Scotch bottles from the ground.

"What does time represent anyway?" Alex replied.

"Alex…"

"How long will we live? Eighty years? A hundred if we're lucky… This is not even a scratch, considering how old the earth is."

"What's your point?" Jodie asked, taking her eyes off the whiskey and looking at her friend.

"My point" Alex replied, getting up from the couch, "Is that our journey on earth is meaningless and in a few years, nobody will even know we were there." She let her friend in the living room and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" Jodie commented as Alex took out some Vodka. She had decided to ignore Alex's wannabe philosophic thoughts.

"Where are my manners" Alex rolled her eyes. "Here" She threw the bottle. Jodie's heart skipped a beat as she almost missed it. She angrily started at the blonde who took out another 2L of Vodka. At the same moment, someone twisted the doorknob and Conrad appeared. Jodie gave me a sorry face and he sighted.

"Al, give me that" He said, walking to his sister and taking the alcohol from her hands.

"Jeez you guys are no fun." She complained.

"Where do you think you're going?" Conrad asked her as she grabbed her car keys. "You're drunk!"

"And you're annoying" She replied, stepping outside. Jodie rolled her eyes. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She and Conrad had spent the whole week taking shifts in babysitting Alex.

"I'll drive her" She told Conrad who was about to run after his sister. The guy just got home from his night shift and the last thing she wanted him to do was to take care of his out of control depressed sister.

"Jodie" He called as the Latina had almost left the house. "I don't know what I would have done without you… thank you." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to help." She told him. "Now go get some sleep. Don't worry about her." As the blonde nodded his head and headed upstairs, Jodie ran outside and caught Alex right on time before she sat in her jeep.

"I'll drive" She said. For a second, she thought Alex was going to argue, but the blonde simply shrugged her shoulders and gave her the keys. Jodie sat behind the steering wheel and stared at the keys. Next to her, Alex had already fallen asleep at the passenger's seat. Slowly, a smile spread on the Latina's face.

XxX

Now where is Jodie going to drive Alex? Dam Dam dam…

Keep reviewing please! I promise I'll update sooner this time.

Ethereal-123.


	32. Awkward

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Thxs for the reviewers.**

shassy25 : Lol ok ok I will. Can't help it… I like Alex as an ass. But I'll make her nice for you!

Aranchy : LOL! Why not? Drunken Alex rulez! Haha I still remember Summer's fight with Marissa, and her kick ass line : " Why don't you go with Volchok do one of his heavy metal vomit parties and listen to heavy metal and… vomit" It cracked me up. But then I was so sad because it was Marissa's cry for help and Summer dealed like crap. Yea I take that back, Summer disappointed me there. But then again, Marissa was a bitch too.

FiresOfDeath : Awn… you didn't miss much. OTH is getting lamer every episode. About Jodie driving Alex… the answer is right there, scroll down!

LillianGish : Lol no fairytale ending, got it! And no worries, I don't like premature deaths neither. And I wouldn't kill Marissa or Alex… hell noo! I like your idea of a hung over Alex in Marissa's room. But then again, I think a hung over Alex is dangerous. Oh well. 

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 32**** – Awkward**

Alex's eyes flicked open as Jodie slammed the door and sat back in the jeep. Confused, the blonde looked at her bestfriend who noticed she was awake.

"Wow" Jodie said. "Must be the first time I see you sober since a week." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"At a gaz station" Jodie replied with an innocent smile. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Can you be a little more precise?" She asked.

"Oh" Jodie replied. "Sure. We're in your Jeep." Her friend sighted.

"Okay, a little less precise"

"On earth"

"What **city**" Alex asked this time. Jodie smirked.

"There you go. Learn to ask your questions proper…"

"Jodie" Alex warned her. The Latina was avoiding the question, which meant they were somewhere Alex didn't want to be.

"Before you start hitting me" Jodie said, "I brought Snickers and Cola." Alex started at the junk bag without movie, still waiting for her answer. The brunette sighted.

"Newport." She finally answered. At the same moment, Alex got out of the car and Jodie cursed under her breath. Soon enough, Alex was standing near the driver's side and opened the door. 

"Get out" She ordered.

"Or?" Jodie asked.

"I'll get you out…"

"…Alex, please…"

"I don't want to see her… what are you… why are you smiling?"

"God loves me" Jodie replied, looking behind her. Confused, Alex turned around and immediately wished she didn't.

XxX

Marissa had been playing with her food for almost an hour now. Both Ryan's and Summer's eyes were on her, unsure if they should say something. Seth, on the other side, was completely clueless of the lanky brunette's weird behaviour and kept babbling about his new comic projects, well aware that nobody was listening. They never were anyway. From time to time, Ryan would put in a few words.

"… how about we catch the movie now?" Summer proposed.

"Yea, ok" Ryan agreed, seeing as Marissa wasn't planning on finishing her meal today. He offered his hand and the brunette took it as she got up. They all left the diner and headed to the Cohen's Range Rover.

"Is it me, or Marissa is more emo than usual?" Seth whispered to Summer who rolled her eyes.

"She's dealing with a lot of stuff right now" The girl replied.

"Okay, I know you girls have this bestfriend secrets not to be betrayed and all" Seth replied. "But everybody knows she didn't leave Newport to get on a boat with Jimmy." Summer gave him an unimpressed look.

"Alright" He said, "Maybe not everybody. But I do. And I'm pretty sure Ryan does to."

"We're getting closer to them, now shut it" Summer warned him.

"You are her bestfriend Summer" Seth added quickly before they reached the couple. "You're probably the only one who knows what's going on you should do something".

"What?" Ryan asked, only hearing the last part.

"Cohen was saying we should do something" Summer answered right away, hitting her boyfriend in the chest. "Since school is starting soon and all…"

"Oh" Ryan replied, getting behind the wheel. "Like a party?"

"Yea, a party sounds good" Seth agreed, throwing an angry look at his girlfriend for having hit him as he sat in the car. Ryan got out of the parking lot and headed to the closest theatre.

"We're low on Gaz" Ryan noticed as he saw a Gaz station ahead.

"Fill it up" Seth agreed. "Sandy will be glad tomorrow." Nodding his head, Ryan pulled in and parked the car. Before stepping outside, he looked at his girlfriend. Marissa had always been reserved, but tonight was more than usual and he was really getting worried.

"Would you like anything?" He asked her. The brunette looked at him. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was and why he was talking to her.

"No thanks" She replied. "I'll just get some fresh air if you don't mind…" Without waiting for an answer, she stepped out of the car. Ryan got out as well filling the gaz, leaving Seth and Summer alone in the backseat.

"… stop looking at me this way!" Summer shouted angrily, hitting Seth again.

XxX

"Oh my God" Alex whispered. She turned around to get back in the car, but Jodie was the fastest one and locked the doors. Cursing, Alex hit on the window as her friend drove off.

"You can't do that!" Alex screamed. "It's my fucking car…" She stopped herself. She didn't want to bring more attention on her, did she? The blonde took out her cellphone and typed in Jodie's cellphone number as she started to look around, in search of her Jeep. Jodie couldn't have completely disappeared, could she? It was Alex's jeep after all! The blonde could hear footsteps…

"Excuse me" Someone asked, his hand on her shoulder. Panicked, Alex turned around and dropped her phone.

"Yes?" She asked, repressing another curse as the phone fell on the floor and broke into pieces.

"…Alex?" The blonde bit her lip. From all the persons…

"Hey Ryan" She replied eagerly.

"I'm sorry about that…" He said, getting on his knees and picking up the pieces of her phone.

"No worry" Alex shrugged. "What did you want?" She didn't mean to sound rude… or maybe she did.

"I…" Ryan said in a sorry way. "It's just… I recognized you and thought I could say hi."

"Oh. Hi." Alex replied, waiting for him to leave. But he didn't.

"Marissa is around" He kept saying. _Oh God, I know_, Alex thought. She was the reason Jodie had just left her alone. "I don't know where she disappeared…"

"You lost her?" She smirked. But it wasn't funny. Especially considering she had a crazy stalker waiting for his moment to rape her. But of course, Ryan didn't know that. The blonde put a hand in his hair. He looked nervous. Alex had never seen him this nervous before, except for this one time when he came to her door at night to apologize for being a dick to Marissa.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. "I know we haven't spoken for a while and aren't the closest people but I don't know who to turn to anymore…"

"…" Alex waited. As much as she hated Ryan, his nervousness was making her curious.

"Marissa is worrying me" He admitted.

"…because she left for a walk?" Alex asked, playing it dumb. Why would Ryan come to her for help? Did he suspect something?

"What?" He asked, not getting her sarcasm. "I mean she's not talking to me… at all."

"And what am I suppose to do about that?" Alex asked. This whole situation was getting very awkward. Especially when she knew exactly why Marissa wasn't talking all that much to him.

"You two were close, so I thought…"

"Ryan what is taking you so… Alex?" Both blonde turned around to face Summer. She couldn't have been happier right now. Although she was wondering what Alex doing in without a car, in the middle of Newport.

"Hey Summer" Alex greeted, hoping the brunette would help her out. She was the only one who could get the awkwardness of the situation.

"…came here for a reason?" Summer asked, searching for Marissa.

"I…" Alex started. She didn't have any explanation.

"We were thinking about throwing a party tomorrow" Ryan cut in, surprising both girls. "Before school starts again…"

"Oh" Summer replied, remembering their very short conversation in the car. "That's right."

"It would be nice if you pass by" Ryan continued, looking at Alex. The blonde shoved her hands in her pockets. She had to get herself out of this one…

"I'm actually leaving tonight…"

"Could you at least talk to Marissa?" Ryan asked again. "She's really worrying me and she seems to open up more with you." Alex looked at Summer who was giving her a pleading look too. Before the blonde could have answered, their herd footsteps and Marissa appeared this time.

"Ryan" She said, not even looking at them, "I'm not feeling so well. Do you mind bringing me home instead?" Alex bit her lip as Ryan gave her a _see what I mean_ look and turned around.

"Baby we have company" He started. Confused, the brunette looked up and her eyes met Alex's. Soon enough, suspicion was written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, then realized her mistake as she saw Ryan's reaction. _Right, he though they were friends_.

"I was passing by" Alex lied, trying to fix Marissa's mistake. "So I though I could say hi to my Newport friends." Her ex girlfriend nodded her head as they shared a _we need to talk_ stare.

"So we were just saying" Summer interrupted, "About the party. You coming?"

"Which party?" Marissa asked, confused. Summer rolled her eyes in a very convincing way.

"End of summer party" She replied, "Like duh! Coop we were talking about this all week long!" Knowing how distant she had been, Marissa thought maybe she simply didn't listen to her friend through the whole week.

"Right" She said, pretending to remember. "Of course. Alex you should come." The blonde knew that Marissa had only invited her to push away Ryan's suspicions.

"I might pass by" She agreed, knowing she won't.

"… so anyways" Summer saved the awkward silence, "We were going to catch a movie."

"Oh sure. I should go anyways" Alex replied right away, hoping she could find Jodie somewhere. _Now I need to fix my phone first._

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Ryan asked. "Summer, your house?"

"Yea sure" Summer agreed.

"Hum okay, bye" Alex said, not even knowing where Summer lived. The three others headed the opposite way and joined Seth in the car.

"What took you so long?" Seth asked, putting his comic aside.

"We ran into Alex and invited her to the party" Ryan explained.

"… what party?" Seth asked again, receiving a hit from Summer. Marissa wasn't really listening. Her eyes didn't leave Alex who seemed to be walking in circles.

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie?" Ryan asked her. Marissa turned to look at him.

"Positive. I should get some rest for tomorrow's party" She told him, glad she had the perfect excuse.

**XxxxXxxxX  
**  
Next chapter will have more Malex interaction.

Ethereal-123.


	33. No phone, no car

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Note : I accidently deleted chapter 33 ( yes I know… how can I accidently**** delete a chapter? Must rlly be dumb!) … well I DID and I'm freakin mad about it but it won't bring it back. **

**So anyways, I just had to say it. Was so frustrated! No worries, I sent my compu to the repaireman and am planning on buying a cheap laptop especially for my writings. So yea, in a few days, I shall be free! (I'm currently on my brother's compu while he's out and has no clue. Long live to Usb Keys!) **

**Ok enough babbling about my life. Here's chap 33, rewritten. (Hopefully for the best)**

**p.s. It was meant to be online yesterday, but my compu gave its last breath yesterday night before I got the time to finish the chap. **

**Thank you all for the reviews ! **

FiresOfDeath : Haha it's Jodie. Do you expect her to leave Alex alone at the gas station? … here you have you answer! Someone unwanted? Hum… oh, no worry. Volchok won't come! I can't make no promises about the rest ;)

shassy25 : LOL you hope too much. Jodie is such a… don't we love her all?

LillianGish : I thought the drunk part was a tiny bit cliché. The drunken lover who confesses everything… you know. Season 1 is the best! I found myself rooting for Ryan and Rissa back then, weird uh? But I secretly wished for Seth-Rissa. Jealousy unattractive? Oh I have to disagree…

Aranchy : Yea I totaly agree, but then there won't be any drama. And then again, I think Summer was reasonably worried about Rissa. She just had her own problems too. Heh, at least this way we got more Rissa-Volchok time! This couple rocked. Yea expect some drama at the party. 

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 33**** – No phone, no car**

Alex sighed angrily as her eyes were starting to get tired of looking for the missing ship of her phone. When Ryan had knocked her a few hours ago, making her drop her phone, she had managed to loose the most important part of her phone, the one she couldn't call Jodie without, considering she didn't know her friend's number by heart.

Suddenly, the sound of some wheels made the girl stand up and turn around. It wasn't the expected black Jeep that appeared it front of her but it was, however, a car Alex had seen before. A red mustang… Slowly, the passenger side's window slid down and the girl could see the driver's calm face.

"Get in" Were the two only words Marissa said. Two simple words, and they were enough for Alex to analyse her ex's complete mood. She didn't crack a smile, which meant she was still mad. She said it as an order, which meant she was annoyed. And she didn't ask why the hell Alex was alone this late at night and this far from her hometown, which meant she was fed up. Biting her lower lip, and knowing all that, Alex accepted the offer and extended her hand to reach the door's handle.

Marissa's eyes were stubbornly looking away. She didn't need to see the blonde to know that she was feeling uneasy about this. Clearly, she didn't plan the visit, which made the brunette wonder how exactly she had landed here, this late at night, all alone. Giving in, Marissa quickly stole a glance at her ex-girlfriend while she sat in the car. She wasn't planning on getting together with her again, Marissa realised with disappointment. However, she didn't look happy about the break-up either. Overall, Alex looked embarrassed of the situation, and Marissa could tell she was the last person the blonde wanted to come to her rescue tonight.

"Thank you" Alex said. It wasn't the most sincere thank you Marissa had received, but giving the situation, the brunette figured it was enough.

"I owed you." She replied casually. Alex frowned. Was this Marissa's way to seal their deal? To make sure she had nothing to owe Alex anymore? She remained silent while Marissa started the ignition. She then recognized her own facial expression, a few weeks from now.

"… where are you… Where can I drop you?" She asked carefully, unsure if she wanted to know. Now this was getting more and more embarrassing.

"Euhm I actually lost contact with my ride" Alex somehow managed to smile. "Would you mind…"

"Keeping you at my place?" Marissa completed for her, not believing it. Was Alex really doing this?

"Okay now I know what you're thinking…" Alex started to get defensive.

"If you knew what I was thinking, you wouldn't be standing so near" Marissa replied coldly, which hushed the blonde right away. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When the brunette parked the car in the driveway, Alex lost the feelings in her legs. Marissa repressed a sight.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, once again with her annoyed voice.

"I" Alex started, staring at her hands. "I'll just sleep in the car." She waited. Marissa didn't reply. Slowly, the blonde looked up and realized her ex was out of her sight. Closing her eyes, unsure how she felt about her wish being granted, she let her head rest on the car's bench. She then quickly jolted as someone abruptly opened the passenger's side door. 

"Get out" Marissa said. Both girls stared at each other. Realizing that Marissa wasn't moving until she gave in, Alex got up and followed her in the house. She would have insisted more, but she knew that if she was in Marissa's shoes, she would have dragged herself by force in the house, so she considered herself lucky to only get Marissa's cold attitude. 

"Parent's on a business trip" She explained, unlocking the doors of an empty house. Alex simply nodded as she reached for the light switch. She heard Marissa close the door behind her, locking them in this huge house, all alone. Then, before she could stop herself… 

"So… I see you're still with Ryan." She turned around, looking at the brunette.

"Unless he abandoned me on a beach without telling me" She replied.

"He said you got him worried." Alex kept going, ignoring Marissa's comment.

"So now Ryan confides our couple problems to you?" Marissa concluded with anger.

"I happened to be passing by…"

"Funny how you always happen to be passing by." Alex sighted.

"You know what? Screw it." She said. "Clearly you're still not over it, so I'll just …"

"Oh don't start it!" Marissa warned her. "When you and I both know…" The ringing of her phone stopped them both. Confused by the caller Id, the brunette picked it up. 

"Jodie?" She said. She saw Alex wince from the corner of her eye. "…yes, she is. How did you… sure." 

"For you" She said, throwing the phone at Alex who caught it with good reflexes. 

"Jodie get your ass here right now and pick me up" The blonde screamed at her friend as Marissa left the living room to give her some privacy.

"I called you thousand of times, what the hell happened to your phone?" Jodie asked.

"Broke." Alex replied, suspecting Jodie to already know it. "How did you know I was with Rissa?"

"Lucky guess" Jodie lied, making Alex roll her eyes. "I can't believe she is letting you sleep at her house after what you did to her."

"Whatever" Alex said. "This has lasted for too long now. Come pick me up."

"Hell no" Jodie laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you're fine. I'm heading to L.A." 

After a couple of swearing and insults, Alex found Marissa in the kitchen, drowning a beer. She noticed the blonde from the corner of her eyes and let go of the bottle.

"She coming?" She asked, calmed down. Alex put the phone on the counter and gave her an apologizing smile.

"Not exactly" She said, taking the beer from her hands and drinking from it. 

"…what do you mean?"

"She's heading to L.A" Alex explained. She expected Marissa to curse, wince or at least sight, but the brunette did not show any sign of anger. She simply nodded.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Alex simply stared, surprised by her reaction. The brunette took out some take-out menus and spread them on the counter, waiting for Alex to say something.

"…pick whatever you want" She finally said. "Except Chinese" She quickly added as Marissa picked it. Laughing, the brunette took the phone.

"Too late. You said you didn't care." As she was about to dial the number, Alex stole the menu from her hand.

"Hey give it back!" Marissa ordered, pushing the blonde against the fridge, their bodies colliding together while the menu was carefully kept out of reach.

"Order Pizza" Alex said, feeling Marissa's hands travel across her body, trying to reach the menu.

"How about a happy meal" The brunette teased her.

"Wouldn't be against it" The blonde shrugged. "Good old American food."

"You're such a kid" Marissa laughed, letting go of her and searching for pizza menus.

"I enjoy knowing what I'm eating" Alex defended herself, following the brunette.

"Like anyone knows what's really in their meat" Marissa rolled her eyes as she was dialing the number.

"Here you go, bash on McDo again" Alex shoved her. "Oh get combo #4" she then said, reading through the menu. Marissa winked to let her know she got it.

XxX 

"That felt so good" Alex said while they were laying on the couch, watching whatever was on t.v. "I haven't eaten anything solid since… a good while." Marissa took a sip of beer before replying:

"I know the feeling." "… so are you coming to Summer's party tomorrow?" Alex winced again.

"That thing where Ryan will also be?" Marissa sighted.

"Look" she said. "Ryan doesn't know about us in L.A. We don't have to tell him." 

"So we'll just lie and pretend we're just good friends now?" Alex concluded.

"Aren't we?" Marissa asked. The blonde bit her lower lip.

"Of course we are" She agreed, the words burning her throat. Both girls stared at each other for a moment. Marissa turned off the t.v.

"We should get to sleep" She said.

"I'm not exactly tired." Alex admitted. "I slept in the Jeep the whole day." Marissa shrugged her shoulders as she laid her body on Alex's.

"Then you'll hold me" She concluded, closing her eyes. Surprised, Alex welcomed Marissa's warm body and held her closer, brushing her hair with her fingers. _We'll never be friends_, she died to whisper.

**X****xxxXxxxX  
**  
Party is up next!

Ethereal-123.


	34. Wake Up Call

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Wow, quick update uh? Can you tell I got a performing laptop? Lol.**

**Thank you all for the reviews ! **

LillianGish : I know uh? Like the way she would check out Marissa when the girl was flirting with her at the begining? It was soo cute. Maybe we don't mean the same jealousy, or maybe you met someone overly jealous and got fed up of the emotion overall, I don't know… but I believe that a little jealousy proves you love the person. Have you seen Rat Race?( Old movie…98 i think) Haha there is a killing jealousy scene in it where the girl chases after her boyfriend in a helicopter after she found him cheating on her. She was all psychotic and almost killed him. I laughed my ass off… see, that kind of jealousy isn't appealing. But sometimes, it is… Oh well maybe I lost you somewhere. Thanks for the review, and there will definitely be some Malex interaction.

Aranchy : Why would it be odd to live Marissa-Volchok? He was freakin hot and I looooove cocky attitude coughYou Againcough And I think Marissa really loved him. As for Malex, I liked them, but not the way the writters wrote it. I guess that's why I have so much Malex fanfics. I hated the real script. As for Rissa's death, can't agree more. Although Taylor slightly saved the show with Kathleen.

shassy25 : Lol already is the right word. I just bought a laptop and my parents and brother are gambling on how long this computer will last. Theyre plain mean! And you know me enough to tell I won't give you what you want right away… because it's too easy! Oh, btw, you can call me Jolene. No need to say « ethereal » all the time.

FiresOfDeath : I know! I surprised myself with that. Remember, I don't write, my fingers do. I don't know about the Jodie Helena time. Would you like some?

QueenForANight : LOl. He's not stupid. He's not a good guy neither. He's an Ass-Wood. … who rlly belongs with Rissa? Hum… Volchok? Lool And yah… well still haven't figured how to end this love triangle.

Blaze Phoenix : I liked writting that part where both girls could read each other so well. And of course Alex will go to the party. Where's the drama if she doesn't?

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 34**** – Wake-up call**

The cell phone's ring woke up Alex. Sleepy and lost, the blonde picked it up and answered a weak "hello"

"...Alex?" A confused voice said. The blonde didn't reply for a moment, then...

"... Summer?" She ended up recognizing.

"What the hell are you doing with Coop's phone?" _Right, fuck._ Alex thought.

"..."

"Where's Coop?" Summer asked again in this unnecessary defensive tone.

"Oh, she's asleep." Alex replied before realizing it might not be the best thing to say.

"You're at her place?"

"Yes" Alex replied. "But it's not what you think..." She wasn't sure if Summer had herd that part before she hung up on her. Sighting, Alex closed the phone. She felt Marissa tighten her hold on her.

"Riss" She whispered, shaking the girl. "We should get up..."

"Mmm" Mumbled the girl, turning around and shoving her face in Alex's breast. The blonde's eyes went wide open, clearly uncomfortable, but she couldn't find it in her heart to push Marissa away. Therefore, she let her where she was and, a few moments later, fell asleep as well.

Summer woke the blonde up again, but this time, it was with her persistent knockings on the door. Angry and tired, Alex flipped Marissa's body on the couch and got up to answer the door. Soon enough, she was greeted by Summer's purse on her chest.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCK WITH HER LIKE THAT" The petite brunette screamed. The blonde caught the purse to avoid getting hit.

"You don't know what you're talking about" She replied, irritated.

"Leave my purse!" Summer screamed again. Sighting loudly, Alex let go.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Marissa asked. Both girls turned around to face her.

"Jee. Did **someone** wake you up?" Alex mocked. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Baby are you allright?" She asked in this caring voice of hers, completely ignoring Alex.

"Yea, I'm good" Marissa nodded. "Actually, I haven't slept so well since a while." Her comment brought a smile on Alex's lips.

"You... slept." Summer repeated, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"I'll go make coffee" Alex said, shooting a last glance at an embarrassed Summer and, satisfied, left. Both bestfriends walked back to the living room and sat down.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Oh" Summer said, searching for a quick lie. "I was just... coming to wake you up so we can set up the party!"

"Sum it's ten in the morning..."

"And so what?" Her friend complained. "when did you get so lazy?"

"I barely left my bedroom since last week, remember?"

"...well that's exactly what I was saying" Summer said. "You need to stop being lazy." Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't what you said... so party tonight?" She then asked, figuring there was no need to push it.

"Yea." Summer approved. "With Alex and Ryan there, will be the best one ever." Marissa gave her a confused stare.

"... nothing is going on with Alex." She précised. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." She replied.

"Why are you giving me this roll eyes face?"

"Am not."

"Yes you are!" Marissa insisted. "And I am telling you, I am totally over...Alex."

"..yea, was my name last time I checked." She said, holding the cup Marissa had almost dropped. Blushing heavily, Marissa tightened her hold on the cup and looked away, catching Summer's unimpressed look.

"So what were you girls talking about?"

"I don't remember. Coop?" The brunette looked like she wanted to kill her friend.

"...About the party" She said, remembering.

"Oh, right" Alex nodded, her eyes not leaving Marissa who was doing her best not to look back or drop her cup.

"You're coming, right?" Summer asked.

"I might drop by" Alex shrugged.

"Drop by?" Summer repeated. "Hell no! Who do you think you are, some kind of guest? You are helping us set it up." Alex laughed at the comment. It was the sweetest sound to Marissa's ear.

"You know how to take me by the heart" Alex winked.

"I believe that's someone else's speciality" Summer replied, standing up at the same time, oblivious to the effect her comment had on both girls.

"...need a hand?" It took a few seconds for Marissa to realize she was being spoken to. And a few more to notice she was unable to reply. Simply nodding her head, she took Alex's extended hand in hers and let the girl pull her up. As soon as she felt her touch, Marissa's whole body warmed up. It felt good to have Alex guide her again. Smiling sheepishly, she stood straight, forgetting where they were and what she was doing there. All she was aware of was to which extend Alex's eyes were beautiful, and how she could spend days simply staring at them.

"Okay" Summer said, and Marissa snapped out. As she risked a look in Alex's direction, she noticed with shame that her ex was smirking. "Are we leaving this year?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let's go" Alex nodded, her eyes not leaving Marissa who was looking everywhere but back at her.

"I'll go hit the supermarket first, there's nothing home. Coop you got the house keys, take Alex with you."

"No need" Marissa said right away. "We'll come with you. Supermarket alone is boring anyway."

"I'll pick up the guys" Summer replied, amused by her friend's panic. "You and Alex should start setting the mood or we'll never be done by tonight." Marissa wanted to protest again, but couldn't find a good enough reason to. If it were anyone else, she would have agreed right away. But it was Alex...

"Sounds logic" Alex agreed. "Bring some beer."

"Beer?" Summer repeated. "No! I'll get Ruhm and Vodka and..."

"I don't drink that" Alex cut her. "I want beer."

"Fine" The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll see you girls later." And with that, she left, leaving a very stunned Marissa unable to think while Alex patiently waited next to her.

XxX

Summer parked her car in front of the Cohen's residence and walked in, pulling both Seth and Ryan with her.

"You'll be useful for the alcohol" Summer told Ryan, since he was the only one never being asked for I.D.

"Where is Marissa?" He asked as he grabbed his coat and wallet.

"She's with Alex, they're taking care of the clean up." Summer answered.

"Oh, Alex dropped by?" Ryan asked again. The petite brunette bit her lip, a gesture that didn't pass unnoticed by Seth.

"Yea, she decided to help." Summer lied, not mentioning how the blonde had spent the night at his girlfriend's house.

"How nice of her" Seth commented with a sly smile. Summer hit him in the stomach.

"Let's go" She ordered.

XxX

"...Riss?" Alex carefully tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Oh" Marissa said. "Sorry, was still sleeping." Then quickly made her way to the mustang, followed by Alex.

"Do you have your ipod?" She asked while they were getting there.

"Yea" Alex nodded. "Why?"

"Summer's musics sucks" The brunette told her.

"Oddly, I figured it." Alex laughed.

"Is it me" The blonde commented when they parked the car, "Or the houses just get bigger each time. Seth's, yours, now Summer's..."

"I could have got used to Jodie's place thought" Marissa replied, causing an uncomfortable silence. Alex walked in and looked around, already planning where they could put the buffet and the mini bar.

"Nice stereo system" She commented, making her way to it. Marissa stood behind, enjoying the view while the blonde bent down to check the wires. She quickly looked away when Alex turned around.

"Do you know where the remote is?" She asked.

"Uhm?" Marissa asked, feeling her cheeks turn red for being caught looking.

"Nevermind" Alex replied, finding what she was looking for on the couch. She plugged the ipod and put Robyn's playlist before looking at the brunette again.

"How about we start setting up the place?" She proposed. "Get your end of that table"

XxX

"So where exactly did Alex meet you girls today?" Seth asked while they were filling up the shopping cart.

"She was at Coop's when I came" Summer replied, judging this part of the truth was okay to be told.

"Really" Seth smiled. "So she spent the night in Newport then, doesn't have an apartment... no car neither if I recall yesterday's events correctly..."

"What's your point Cohen?" Summer cut her, annoyed.

"Excuse me" Ryan interrupted them, "Which beer did you say Alex wanted?"

"Take the cheapest" Seth said. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not that" He quickly explained himself. "She likes the taste of cheap beer, reminds her of her old party girl days." Both Ryan and Summer remembered how he used to date the blonde, and that he probably knew her better than both of them united.

"Okay then" Ryan said. "I'll wait outside with the booze" He said.

"We'll be here soon." Summer told him, picking a few bags of chips.

"So we were saying..." Seth started again.

"Nothing, Cohen, we were saying nothing, get it?"

"Since Alex had nowhere to go" Seth kept going anyway, "I was wondering where she slept."

"Your concerns about your ex girlfriend's sleep is very touching" Summer coldly said, walking through the cashes.

"We're done here"

"Summer you and I both know something is going on. They have history, don't they?" Seth started to speak faster before they joined Ryan again.

"Aren't you on team Ryissa?" Summer asked angrily, remembering how he messed with the girls' relationship last time.

"What?" Seth played it dumb. "Oh look, Ryan is here. Hey buddy."

XxX

"I could use some cold beer right about now" Alex sighted as she let herself fall on one of the couches they had spent the whole afternoon moving. Turned out they didn't have the same taste in decoration and were both stubborn.

"Oh" Marissa smiled. "I can take care of that." And quickly left the living room. With all the working and arguing they did, both girls had got comfortable around each other pretty soon. They even aloud themselves some minor flirting.

"Turns out Summer is an alcoholic?" Alex mocked, appearing behind her.

"Jeez you scared me" Marissa complained. "And no. These are her stepmother's." She handed her a tequila shooter, which Alex only stared at.

"You know don't do hard alcohol. I said beer"

"And I said the couch near the stereo. I guess we can't have everything." Marissa smirked. Alex looked above her shoulder.

"But she has beer" She noticed.

"Not for you, she doesn't." Marissa replied. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Give me the beer or I'll make you." She warned.

"Really?" Marissa smiled. "I'm curious just how..." She never got the chance to finish her sentence because Alex grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, flying her in the air so she could switch their positions and get closer to the hidden mini bar.

"Let me down" Marissa half screamed, half laughed, hitting Alex's shoulder.

"Should have gave me the beer" Alex replied, trying to keep Marissa up. But the girl was moving too much and Alex ended up losing her balance, causing both girls to end up on the floor, Alex on top.

"Oh my God did I hurt you?" The blonde worried right away. Marissa's hands were still strongly gripping on her shirt and both girls heart were racing. But luckily, they could put that on the fact they both got scared to get hurt.

"I'm fine." Marissa smiled, her eyes deeply looking into Alex's. "You really wanted your beer..." She joked.

"Well actually" Alex replied, still on top of her, "I just wanted..." The sound of a door being opened and a few bags being dropped on the floor interrupted them.

"We're back. Me, Seth **and Ryan**." Summer said very loudly as soon as she noticed they weren't in the living room. _Please, don't make me find them in an indecent position..._ She hoped, making her way to the kitchen... where she froze. Alex raised her eyes and met Summer's threatening ones.

"How do you like the living room?" She asked casually, standing up and helping Marissa to do the same.

"Very nice work" Seth said as he walked in the kitchen as well, closely followed by Ryan, both missing the girls' earlier position.

"You finally were able to come!" The third one said as he walked closer to hug Alex. The blonde couldn't help but feel guilty about Ryan being so thrilled to see her while she was lusting on his girlfriend.

"Yea well" She shrugged her shoulders. "They needed help so I thought, why not..."

"And you needed a place to sleep." Seth whispered, but only Summer understood.

"What?" Alex said.

"You heard something?" Seth asked innocently, ignoring the pain where Summer just hit him. Marissa's eyes moved from Seth to Alex, trying to figure out what she missed.

"Hey baby you look better" Ryan told her. She looked at him.

"Oh" She said. "Yea. Sleep did some good."

"I'm sure it did" Seth coughed again. "Ouch" He then complained as Summer hit harder. Alex started to feel uncomfortable between both couples.

"We got you beer" Summer said in a over the top thrilled voice that sounded fake.

"Heinznekein" Alex read the brand. (A\N: I invented a brand because I didn't want to diss a known brand of beer... sorry for my lack of imagination)

"They were the cheapest" Summer explained. "Seth told us you like cheap beer."

"Oh" Alex said. "He did that?" The concerned boy flashed his teeth with a smile.

"...don't you?" Summer asked, confused.

"Tastes like piss" Alex told her.

"Ohhhh" Seth faked being sorry. "Then I guess you'll have to drink 40 percent like the rest of us" Summer couldn't think of a place to hit that would hurt Seth enough.

"No big deal" Alex quickly said, sensing Summer's intentions.

"Cohen and I will just have a little talk" Summer said, pulling her unwilling boyfriend away.

"Ouch" Marissa laughed, then caught sight of Alex's uneasy look. She then noticed they were alone in the kitchen, with Ryan.

"People will start coming soon." Ryan said. "How about we set the tables?"

"Very good idea" Marissa said, running to the grocery bags. Alex wanted to follow her but Ryan stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you girls have history." He said with a very serious tone. Alex's heart froze.

"...you do?" She asked, trying to remain neutral.

"Of course" He replied. "I was there at the bonfire, remember?"

"Oh" Alex said, feeling relieved. "Yea, it's true."

"Which I'm very sorry about by the way..."

"It's cool." Alex assured him.

"...good. Well I just wanted to tell you how much it meant to me that you still accepted to come here today."

"Oh it's no big deal..."

"I haven't seen Marissa this happy for months, so yea, it is." He insisted. "... thank you." Alex forced a smile.

"You're welcome." She said, thinking that he really shouldn't have told her that._ Change of plans..._

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I'm sorry, I know I said the party was up next, but this way, you get a faster update. Fair enough?

Review plz XD

Ethereal-123


	35. Unwanted

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**I know I always tend to babble about my uninteresting life before handing you the next chapter so, since we dont want any exception... I got my navel pierced! Ok Im done you can scroll down to the chapter now. **

**Thank you all for the reviews ! **

shassy25 : Heh thanks. And no, having them gambling about my computer-killing skills is not sweet! Glad you're exited about the party. It starts… now.

LillianGish : Glad to see you enjoy Alex's behaviour. And Ryan is such a boring person, how could anyone be happy with him? Lol what's wrong with Seth being Seth like? That's how we like him! At least how I do… Oh well about Trey I can make no promises… except that there will be no gun.

Aranchy : Haha nice! And yes, I was in some indirect way saying I hate Heinekein. But I don't drink beer so I pretty much hate them all. And yes, you're right, the actors did have a chemistry and I am suspection Mischa barton of being Bi, but that' another story. Lol. I just hate the way they wrote the storyline. It was way too rushed.

FiresOfDeath : Hit Seth? Haha don't do that he'll never take it. He's way to weak! Which almost kiss? There was no almost k…. ohhhh that. Well Summer ruined it. LOL drunk and hit by a car? Have anymore cliches? WHat happened to the good old shot by a druggie? Youll hear about Helena some other time maybe. Lets just assume shes doing better thanks to Jodie.

SVUaddict6 : LO its german beer mixed with Ketchup Heinz. Looks like crap, tastes even worse ;)

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 35**** – Unwanted**

Party started earlier than expected. Alex had her back against the wall, watching rich kids get their asses drunk and dance in the most embarrassing ways. She couldn't even occupy herself with a beer, thanks to Seth.

"Having fun?" Marissa teased her, appearing from behind. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not my people." She explained, unwilling to insult Summer's party. "I can't even leave" The blonde added.

"We'll leave together." Marissa proposed. "Just let me grab my keys..."

"Riss you can't." Alex reasoned her. "It's your bestfriend's party..."

"Oh... right." She smiled. "Then will you keep me company?" Alex smiled back.

"I heard I'm boring thought." She warned.

"Who cares" Marissa replied. "You're hot. I'm making a lot of guys jealous right now." She winked, causing Alex to chuckle.

"You want to make Ryan jealous?" She flirted back, a naughty smile on. Marissa could feel the place get warmer as she got closer.

XxX

"Aie" Seth complained as someone pulled his ear.

"Spying on people is impolite!" Summer screamed.

"I wasn't spying" Seth lied, reluctantly looking away.

"And stop messing with Coop's relationships!" Summer hit him.

"Well their break up was my fault" Seth explained. "So I thought I could fix it by..."

"NO" Summer screamed. "You can't. Stop thinking you can. Alex and Marissa are over for far too long. You need to stop being all..." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"So this looks like two people who are totally over?" He asked. Sighting, Summer turned around. They were flirting, there was no doubt in that...

"As much as I love Ryan" Seth explained, "He doesn't have this connection with Coop..."

"Stop calling her Coop" Summer hushed him.

"And stop telling her who she gets to love." Seth replied. "I haven't seen her smiling like this for a very long time..."

XxX

Alex laughed at a joke Marissa said while she was adding a few songs to the playlist she had prepared earlier on for the party. The brunette hugged her from behind and read above her shoulders.

"Miley Cyrus?" She laughed, finding a teen-pop artist in the rebel girls playlist.

"Shut up." Alex replied, quickly skipping the name and pretending not to notice how tight the girl was holding her.

"So you have Jonas Brothers too? Where's Jesse McCartney..." The brunette teased her.

"They kept playing the song on the radio and it stuck in my head, okay?" Alex defended herself. Her friend was unconvinced.

"... just... whatever."

"Hum hum..." Marissa rested her chin on Alex's shoulder as the girl finished added a couple of songs. Thoughts were spinning in Alex's mind. She wanted to make a move, she really did, but what if she screwed up? What if Marissa really did want to remain friends with her? Then again, Ryan said she hasn't been that happy since she came back, which meant since the break up.

"Hey girls" Summer said. Marissa quickly took her hands off of Alex. Missing the contact, Alex turned around to greed the petite brunette as well.

"Hey Sum." Marissa said.

"Where's Ryan?" Summer asked.

"I haven't seen him" The brunette replied. "Isn't he with Seth?"

"You shouldn't leave him alone." Summer said again, a little too harsh for Alex's liking.

"I thought, you know, he knows all this people." Marissa explained. "Alex knows nobody, so I wanted to keep her company since..."

"I'll take care of her" Summer cut her. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Go find your **boyfriend **and have some fun."

"... sure. Well thanks. I'll see you later." She told Alex who smiled politely and watched her leave. She waited, knowing it was coming...

"You follow me." Summer simply said.

XxX

"... are you planning on killing me and leaving my dead corpse in one of your mansion's rooms?" Alex asked as they kept walking up the stairs.

"Give me one good reason not to." Summer replied. Alex stopped.

"...wow." She said. "What's going on?"

"I can see what you're doing." Summer said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm doing?" She repeated.

"Stop flirting with Coop! You are messing up her mind." Alex sighted.

"You broke her heart in thousand pieces. You have no idea... you weren't here... You didn't have to hold her every night, to tell her lies even you didn't believe in..." Alex bit her lip.

"I couldn't do that." She replied. "I was too busy being depressed."

"You did this to yourself." Summer told her, not even a little bit sorry for her. "You broke up. You did it. So let her deal with it without remembering her how much she loves you."

"but" Alex objected. "What if I was wrong?"

"Look" Summer said. "Coop means a lot to me and I'm not letting an insecure and moody person, not matter how hot and nice she is, screw with her mind. Are you sure you want her back?" Alex remained silent, her previous break up reasons coming back to her.

"I think you should leave."

"... what?" Alex asked.

"Go. Call Jodie, a cab... I don't care how you do it. But I want you gone. Before Marissa realizes how much you suck." They remained silent for a while. Then, slowly, without saying a word, Alex turned around and walked down the stairs. As she reached the first floor, her eyes laid on the lanky brunette. Ryan's arm was around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I can show you the backdoor." She heard Summer propose from behind. Alex could hear the little voice begging her to fight her fears and go for it, but then she saw Marissa smile. She could reach happiness with Ryan, in Newport. Close to her friends, parents, school... Alex wasnt ready to take all this away from the brunette. _ I dont fit in._ The words she once said hit her.

"Lead the way." They silently walked to the back door. While Summer unlocked the door, Alex dialled Jodie's number, telling her where to meet.

"You're a very good friend." She told Summer once everything was settled. "Marissa is lucky to have you to watch her back." Summer nodded.

"You're a good person too." She said. "It's nothing personal, but..."

"I know." Alex whispered. "If she ever asks you... I do love her"

"I know" Summer whispered this time. They smiled shyly.

"Come on." Summer said, inviting the blonde in a hug. It didn't feel as awkward as Alex thought it would. She could tell Summer was sorry about all this, probably as sorry as she was, but they both knew it was the best thing to do. Even Jodie didn't insist when Alex said it was over.

"Take care." They both said at the same time when they pulled apart. Then the sound of a motorcycle interrupted them. Alex turned around first.

"Fuck." She heard Summer curse.

"What is he doing here?" Alex asked, half angry, half panicked.

"I don't know." Summer told her, both following Trey with their eyes as he took out his helmet and walked to the front door.

"Never mind" Summer said, grabbing Alex's wrist. "I'll need you here." Before pulling her back in the house.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I could have ended the story five lines before the end of the chapter, but then thought it was too cruel, and heh, I know how you all wanted to see your dear friend Trey again.

Review plz XD

Ethereal-123


	36. Let's be honest

All three girls were sitting in a diner, discussing about pretty much everything

**Last Chapter! Enjoy. **

palex80 : Took some time, sorry. Well it's on now.

Marina-B'tt. : Oh you watch both shows but didn't realize it's the same actress? Lol I've got a talent in that. I can recognize someone I only saw five seconds in a show once. I think Olivia is Bisexual in House too, right? ( Don't watch that show) So anyays, Glad you like it and thanks a lot.

Aranchy : Hockey makes u drink beer? Hum you must be skating very straigh on the ice… hahah just fooling around. I only like Corona though. And lol about Mischa being bi. Can't w8 for her new movie.

shassy25 : Who wouldn't trust Alex? XD And don't freak out but I think you called Trey your « dear friend ». Ohhh right he's your fav character I forgot. Lol.

LillianGish : Awn I'm really enjoying your deep reviews. And glad you are liking my characters'evolutions.

hunterwm : Thank you, and can't promise anything about Malex.

**XxxxXxxxxX****  
** **Save Me**

**Chapter 3****6 – Let's be honest**

Alex and Summer had left for almost half an hour now, and Marissa was wondering where they were. Remembering they went up the stairs, she decided to follow them but, before she could have taken a few steps, Ryan appeared.

"You want to dance?" He asked. Marissa chuckled.

"You, Ryan Atwood, want to dance?" She teased him. He smiled.

"Well it's a slow" he said, offering his hand. "How hard can it be?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to mess it" Marissa said again, although she did take his hand and let him lead her. They stopped in the middle of the dancefloor and Marissa passed her hands around his neck. This time again, she couldn't help but think of Alex. How good would it be to dance a slow with the blonde? Maybe she'll get the courage to ask her later on. Ryan wouldn't mind.

"So...?" He asked after the dance, curious to know her impressions. She smiled.

"Surprised. You didn't step on my feet." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Newport Boy now." He bragged as they walked back to the mini bar.

"True" Marissa winked. "You're the new Luke."

"Hey!" Ryan protested.

"Coop!" Summer suddenly screamed. "There you are." The couple jolted as Summer appeared, closely followed by Seth.

"Oh hey Sum, where's..." Before she could have finished her sentence, her best friend interrupted her by asking some very random question to Ryan. Just then, Marissa felt someone take her by the hand and she instantly recognized the owner.

"Come here" Alex whispered and, before she could have protested, dragged her away. Marissa could hear Summer talk to Ryan while they left, teasing him about the slow.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked, confused. Alex abruptly stopped and turned around to face her. Her eyes were strict and determined, as if she was on a mission or something. She placed one of Marissa's hands on her waist and kept the other one in her hand as she pulled the girl closer.

"Just keep dancing" She said, waltzing their bodies. Confused, Marissa let the blonde lead her. Yes, she did wish for this a few seconds ago, but she had this unpleasant feeling that Alex wasn't telling her something.

"You just disappeared." She started, doing her best to ignore the weird behaviour and to enjoy the girl's company. How much lamer could she get?

"I know" Alex replied. She pulled her a bit closer, their eyes still connected. For a second, Alex looked above her shoulder. Curious, Marissa turned around to see what she saw, but the blonde quickly put her hand on Marissa's cheek, forcing her to look at her.

"You're acting weird" Marissa said again. On second thought, she didn't like this. This time again, she got no answer from the blonde who brought their bodies even closer, her hand travelling down the brunette's lower back.

"... you're not wasted, are you?" Marissa asked this time, trying to figure out what the deal was about. Alex looked up again, her hand slowly caressing the girl until she reached her neck. She checked one last time above Marissa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this." She whispered, her eyes flicking at her lips.

"I don't unders..." Marissa whispered back, watching Alex get closer. She closed her eyes the moment she felt the soft lips on hers. The contact lasted for a few seconds before Alex pulled back a little, taking a chance. As expected, Marissa fell in the trap and kissed her back. Both relieved and disgusted of herself, Alex ran her tongue on Marissa's lower lip. She could feel the brunette's desire to be kissed harder and couldn't help hating herself as she granted her wish. Marissa's hands were now getting their way under her shirt and she tried very hard not to enjoy the contact and remain focussed.

"What's going on?" She finally heard.

"Oh my God" Marissa panicked in her ear as they slowly pulled back.

"Ryan..." she chocked. The look on his face was so broken Alex felt like drowning herself in the pool at that moment. He slowly looked from Marissa to Alex.

"... I must be the dumbest person on earth." He told nobody in particular.

"No" Marissa assured him, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's not like that."

"She cheated on you" Alex interrupted. Marissa's blood froze. What the hell was Alex doing? Ryan gulped.

"When?"

"Few months ago" Alex said again, she and Ryan both ignoring Marissa. "I'm sorry Ryan, trust me I am..."

"Have you two... did you have sex?" Before Marissa could have reassured him, Alex confirmed again. That's when her boyfriend disappeared in the crowd. She wanted to chase him, beg him for forgiveness, explain him how she just got played, but something stopped her. And that something was holding her wrist pretty tightly.

"Let me go!" She screamed at Alex. "Can't believe it... what's gotten into you?" The blonde couldn't find any answer and stood straight, her eyes fixing Trey. Her facial expression probably gave it away because Marissa immediately became suspicious and followed her stare.

"You knew he was here?" She asked, her voice more accusing than questioning. As Alex kept it silent, the evidence hit her.

"... you played me." She stated, broken.

"I had to do it." Alex explained herself, making an effort to look at Marissa. "Ryan had to know so Trey would stop..."

"Oh shut up" Marissa hushed her, fully disgusted. "Don't disguise your selfish act into something heroic."

"Marissa..." Alex protested as the girl disappeared in the crowd. Clearly, the brunette didn't get why she did this.

"Marissa" She called, trying to reach the girl's wrist and pull her back, but students were blocking her way and the brunette was slowly disappearing from her viewpoint.

"How did he take it?" Summer asked. Alex turned around.

"It was stupidest idea ever" She blamed her. The brunette winced.

"I'll tell her it's all me." She promised.

"Hell no." Alex told her. "Then she'll hate us both and we will be screwed. Now I'm sorry but an angry and heartbroken Rissa isn't the best thing to set free around here..." Without finishing her sentence, she left Summer and kept pushing her way through the dancers.

When Alex reached the mini bar, the first thing she did was run to Summer's room and check if Marissa's car keys were still there. Her heart sore when she noticed they weren't. Worried and cursing herself for not heading outside right away, Alex sprinted to the back door.

XxX

She couldn't believe it. And here she was, enjoying the kiss. Stupidly hoping Alex wanted her back. How could she be so stupid and, more importantly, how could the blonde do this to her? There were other ways of handling Trey, of telling Ryan... Furious and broken, Marissa grabbed her keys and left the house, her eyes searching for her car. She didn't care about the alcohol in her blood. She didn't care about where she was going neither. She knew Alex didn't have a car and couldn't follow her, and it was a good enough reason to drive away right now.

Falling on her car a few times, Marissa finally managed to unlock the door and got in, turning on the ignition before even closing the door. Her vision blurred by tears, she drove away, stopping only a second to close the door she had forgotten open. She was too wasted in sorrow to notice or care about the person following her.

XxX

Alex held her ribs as she tried to regain her breathe. She should have asked for Summer's car keys, but what for? She didn't see Marissa leave, she didn't know since how long she was gone, or where, for that matter. She had lost her. And if anything happened to her pretty face, Alex would most probably be the one blamed for it. With reason.

The blonde started to walk down the streets. She knew it was useless but she couldn't go back to the party, and standing still was driving her insane. That's when she remembered that Jodie was suppose to pick her up and nervously dialled her number, praying for her friend to be close by.

XxX

Marissa stopped the car in the middle of a large parking spot. The lights still on, she got out of the mustang and walked a few steps before going back to it, not knowing what she was doing anymore. Ryan was gone. Alex betrayed her to worst possible way. Summer was stuck with a huge party to deal with... And someone was getting closer. Marissa could hear him. She didn't even care anymore. She had nothing left to lose. The steps stopped.

"Don't worry baby" She heard the familiar voice. "She's with me." Turning around, Marissa found herself facing someone she thought she'll never see again. Putting the phone back in her back pocket, Jodie took a few more steps forward and caught the sobbing girl in her arms. She thanked God for having had the reflex of following Marissa instead of nicely waiting for her friend.

"Oh honey..." She hushed her former roommate. Why was everybody broken around her? Why did Alex have to reduce them all to this? Slightly angry at her bestfriend, she carried Marissa to the Jeep and sat her down, taking the keys of the mustang from her.

"Alex..." Marissa slurred. "Don't call her." Jodie sadly looked at her.

"She needs to know. Guilt is probably killing her right now..."

"Don't care." The brunette replied. "She deserves it." Jodie tenderly caressed the girl's face while she waited for her friend to come get the mustang. Marissa used to be so strong. Seeing her like this hurt more than anything. And then there was Helena. Not to forget Jodie herself that Alex had also hurt once upon a time.

"Yes" She approved, whispering. "She does."

XxX

Alex parked the mustang in front of Marissa's house, behind her own Jeep, and stepped in the house. When she had finally reached the parking Jodie had directed her to, her friend simply gave her the keys and walked back to the Jeep, no word spoken. Alex didn't dare ask about Marissa. But the more she was waiting to see her, the more she was going crazy. She had to apologise. She had to make her understand how she felt about all this. How it was the complete opposite of selfishness.

The front door was unlocked and Alex silently walked in, closing it behind her. She had come in this house so often she had no trouble finding the bedroom. As she appeared in the doorframe, her friend looked at her. Marissa was already passed out in her bed. That's when the tears came by themselves. Fear, guilt, relief, they were all there.

"Alex..." Jodie whispered, getting closer. As much as she hated what Alex had done, the girl still remained a part of her and she couldn't afford seeing her like this.

"Thank God you were here" Alex said, her voice shaking. "I keep telling myself... I can't stop wondering... what if..."

"Don't." Jodie hushed her. "Don't torture yourself."

"Jodie this is all my fault!" She sobbed.

"It's not." The latina insisted. "You never told her to grab the wheel." The blonde shook her head.

"Still is my fault." Her eyes were fixing Marissa, hoping the girl would open her eyes and maybe ask for her. Reading her mind, Jodie answered her question before she asked it.

"She doesn't want to see you." Unable to hide her disappointment, Alex simply nodded her head. She expected it, but it still hurt.

"We should go." Jodie sighed. "Before she wakes up the next morning and sees you." She could tell it was the last thing Alex wanted to do.

"Let me at least make sure someone will keep an eye on her."

"Okay" Jodie accepted, watching the blonde grab the phone and leave to make a call. She walked back to Marissa and caressed her cheek. Fresh tears had appeared as the girl still pretended to be asleep. Jodie bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry you witnessed this." She whispered.

XxX

Alex didn't go back in the bedroom after she had made the call. She stayed close to the door, waiting for him to come. The conversation didn't last long. If there was one thing she and Ryan both had in common, it was their love for Marissa, and their ability to make the girl pass before every issue. He didn't have to ring the bell. Alex had heard his car and was already waiting for him, door opened. She didn't explain much. Marissa could do it later if she wished.

"You're leaving tonight?" Was the first thing he asked. She nodded.

"She's upstairs with Jodie. Tell her I'll wait in the car."

"Ok." Was all Ryan gave for an answer. He wasn't sure how he felt about Alex right now. She did sleep with his girlfriend, but he knew Marissa, and there was no way the blonde would have forced her to do anything. And he could tell Marissa was happier with Alex than she had ever been with him. Then again, was he ready to let go?

"Please, tell me when she wakes up." Alex asked. "And don't mention I..."

"Ok." Ryan agreed again. An awkward silence took place.

"Okay." Alex whispered back. "Good night."

"Yea. Goodnight to you too." Ryan politely answered, watching Alex get in her Jeep before heading upstairs.

XxX

When Ryan got upstairs, Jodie didn't tell him Marissa was awake, or how she found her, or anything at all for that matter. She simply said goodnight, grabbed her stuff and left. Eyes still closed, Marissa felt her former boyfriend sit on the chair previously occupied by Jodie and take her hand.

"I forgive you" he whispered. Marissa had to be very strong not to cry at that second. He came back. Alex told him everything and he still came back. That was how much he cared. Then why was she so sad?

XxX

The ride was silent. Alex had sat in the passenger's seat, knowing she was in no condition for a long drive. Jodie came only a few minutes later and, without a word, turned on the ignition and left the driveway. They didn't even turn on the radio.

"... How's Hele..."

"Don't say her name." Jodie cut her. She had her limits. Seeing as Alex remained silent, she explained herself.

"The night you broke my heart, two years ago, I had promised myself to never let you do it again. But I failed."

"...Jodie..." Alex begged, unable to hear that right now.

"Twice." Jodie kept going. "You broke both Helena and Marissa, and here I am, picking up the pieces after you both times."

"I didn't want this." Alex cried. She had never cried that much. Never felt so low.

"You've got issues." Jodie said again, unimpressed by the tears. But it was all an act. She knew Alex enough to tell the girl had never cried like that after a break up. Sadly, not even for her. Jodie abruptly stopped the car.

"You need to tell me what you want." She said.

XxX

"...Ryan." Marissa mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Hey" The boy smiled, helping her to sit up. "How are you..."

"I'm sorry." She cried. "For everything I've put you trough, for the way you found out."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Marissa insisted. She took a deep breath.

"I can't be with you." She waited, avoiding the eye contact. She could hear Ryan stand up. He saw it coming... more or less.

"I promised Alex I would keep an eye on you." He remembered, unable to leave the room.

"I'll be fine." Marissa assured him, smiling weakly. Ryan seemed unsure.

"Go" She said again. Nodding his head, Ryan walked to the door.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" She smiled again, honest this time.

"Of course we are."

When he shut the door behind him, Marissa let herself fall back on her bed. She jumped from two lovers to none. Smiling, she closed her eyes. Ryan knew. Trey didn't hold anything against her anymore. The ball was in her yard. He would most probably run away, scared she would tell Ryan. Feeling free for the first time, she drifted to sleep.

She woke up an hour later when someone else opened the door. Looking up, her eyes crossed Alex's. They both stood still for a moment, then, slowly, carefully, Alex got closer. Marissa didn't move. She watched as Alex took off her top and kept getting closer. She didn't react as the girl reached the bed and lay on top of her. Their eyes remained connected. The whole conversation was there.

"I made a mistake" She finally whispered, her fingers caressing Marissa's cheek. She waited for an answer that didn't come before softly kissing her. That's when she felt Marissa's hand in her back as she held her closer and flipped their bodies to be on top. When they opened their eyes again, Alex could see a smile on Marissa's lips.

"Guess what" She said. Alex waited.

"We're not cheating on anyone tonight." The blonde felt the same freedom Marissa had experienced an hour ago and a smile formed on her lips as well.

**The End.**

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

Oh and sorry for the lack of Helena and Jodie scenes. (I might write a shot epilogue about that. But not right now)

Ethereal-123


End file.
